Finding The Truth
by IseulTaps
Summary: There really isn't much Rose can do about who her mother was and definitely nothing about the secret that she's held for the past thirteen years but when Rose is saved by a surprising ally she will risk everything to find out what the secret is. Why her mother died and why did her father, Vice-Admiral Dove hid the reason from her. I don't own One Piece just the plot & OC MarcoXOC
1. The Beginning

It wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to hear, all the screaming, scuffling, guns and cannons going off. To be honest it scares me. I'm not sure I could stand it if anything happened to the men and few women on board, pirates or marines, after all a life _is_ a life.

Rubbing my hands together nervously I listen for any indication that the fight was almost over, that everything would be done. That the pirates, albeit violent, could get away safely. The casualties kept to a minimum, that we can just keep sailing around safely. Despite what dad says I'm not so sure pirates are all bad. After all wasn't it pirates that saved me all those years ago?

...

"_Mommy do you see that?" A little girl with cobalt hair asks her mother gesturing nervously to the shore. People were running and screaming, the town was on fire, in the distance gun shots could be heard._

"_Sweetie get down." The mother says gently pressing the young girl to the floor of the small boat they were on. "No matter what don't get up. Stay hidden alright Rosie, do you understand?"_

_Looking up at her mother the girl nods her head nervously, the hair she's inherited from her mother waving in the wind. Quietly the girl stares at the sides of the small boat, "Mommy, aren't you going to get down too?" She asks quietly. Upon looking up she sees what no child should bear to see._

_Rosie felt like time had stopped, like everything she was seeing was just a terrible nightmare and any moment she'd wake up, but it wasn't. None of it was disappearing, it was all too real. The scene before her was happening and the little five-year old couldn't do anything to stop it._

_With eyes widening in shock at the scarlet color soaking her mother's white shirt and light blue shorts, her mother's face grimacing through the pain she manages five words to the small shaking girl. "Stay down. I love you." The young woman falls out of the boat into the depths of the ocean._

_Fighting back a sob the young girl intends to listen to her mother, after all she'd come back up right? As the boat carried the young girl further and further out to sea Rosie began to worry. Her mother hadn't come back up liked she'd hoped and she was getting hot. But the terribly noises had stopped; she didn't hear the gun shots, yells or agony that had echoed out to her hours before. Falling asleep the girl clings to the one item she had left of her mother, the pale pink bracelet adorned with white gold roses._

_Falling asleep the girl hadn't noticed the ship coming closer to her, nor the pirate flag whipping in the wind._

_Upon waking up she's met by a man looking down at her full of worry, a man with red hair. "Are you alright girlie?" He asks his voice laced with concerned._

_Lips trembling she shakes her head feebly, "Mommy is gone, she didn't come back up." She mumbles tears falling. "Daddy isn't here…" She continues to say trying to hold back the sobs._

_Watching her the man rubs the top of her head. "It's alright, we'll take you home." He promises the little girl with cobalt hair with eyes to match. "Your hair is very pretty."_

_Sniffling she tries to smile up at the kind man. "My mommy's hair…" Looking back down at the bracelet around her wrist she looks back up._

_Understanding the implication of the three words "Come on let's get you something to eat, you must be famished, and then you can listen to the crew sing." He says jollily. "What's your name?" He asks leaning down so he'd be eye level with the small girl._

"_Dove Rose." She mumbles out her name taking the man's hand being offered to her. "Are you really going to take me back home?"_

"_Rose, I promise you we'll get you back home safe and sound."_

_..._

My mom had died that day protecting me, the island had been attacked by pirates, and dad had been away on a mission. The man that saved me turned out to be Red-Haired Shanks. I stayed on that ship with his crew for three short weeks and in the time there Shanks made a rather lasting impression on my five-year old self. Not all pirates were bad; some were in fact very kind and fond of having a lot of fun.

"Miss Dove are you alright?" The Marines guarding my room asks through the door. "Miss?"

"I'm alright, but what about everyone else?" I ask full of concern. "Is the crew alright? Any injuries?" I ask.

"We're all alright, but Miss another pirate ship seems to be coming, you'll need to be quiet alright?" The same Marine replies back in a hushed tone. "We want you to be safe."

With a few last words I smile kindly at the door. "I want you all to be safe too." It may be naive to want everyone to get away safely, to hope for the best, but shouldn't someone be like that? Optimistic that in the end things will turn our right.

Resting on my bed I listen as the fighting only seems to have intensified, more feet stomping above me. Nervously I twist my mother's bracelet around my wrist, getting up from my bed I pull a pale pink ribbon out to tie my hair back, upon getting up a figure comes crashing through the ceiling landing on my bed. Shocked I stare at the purple jacket and blue sash, recognizing him I shove him off my bed quickly pressing my fingers to my lips he stares at me with a perplexed expression donning his face.

"Miss are you alright?" Michael and Jon, the two Marines guarding me ask busting into the room looking around wildly. "Miss Dove?"

Nodding my head my hand flies to my rapidly beating heart. "I'm quite alright, just a scare." I tell them motioning to the boards that would have crushed me if I hadn't moved.

Nodding they look around before nodding to each other. "Miss you should hide in the bathroom for now." Michael says glancing back at the door.

Nodding my head I walk into the bathroom clicking the lock before waiting until I hear the other door close. Upon opening it I'm met by pale blue eyes. "You saved me the trouble of getting in a fight." The man mumbles looking down at me full of interest. Opening the door wider I allow the blonde man into the bathroom. "You seem awfully calm."

"You aren't attacking me." I tell him simply. "Should I be hysterical?" I ask him curious about the pirate in front of me, not just a pirate but a Whitebeard Pirate, the first division commander Marco the Phoenix none-the-less.

"No, but it seems you know who I am Miss Dove, was it?" Nodding my head his eyes narrow. "Dove like the Read-Admiral Dove?" He asks me stepping closer. "I didn't think he'd have such young tastes."

"Or a daughter?" I counter slightly repulsed by what he'd thought. Marco looks at me surprised once again.

Before either of us can say or do anything more the door bursts open revealing four scruffy men, all leering at Marco or rather at me with a look I rather not have directed at me or anyone for that matter.

"Looks like we found her" the leader of the group murmurs stepping closer to me, but just as quickly as they'd entered Marco was between me and them. "Another guard? The Marines at the other door are dead, are you any better?" He muses.

Blinking I keep my eyes trained on the purple jacket, Michael and Jon. Closing my eyes I push the thoughts I'd had moments before away, I do indeed want some harm to come to these pirates. "Girlie we're going to need to get out of here." Marco says hands resting on my shoulders. "Girlie." He says harsher this time.

Peeking my eyes open I see the blood on the ground, quickly looking up at Marco's eyes instead. "What?" I ask confused. "Go where? There isn't a safe place on the ship." I tell him quietly, this room was supposed to be safe, but obviously not.

"Just hold on." He says putting my arms around him. "Don't let go." He commands. Locking my arms around his neck I bury my head in his neck, frightened of what will happen. Of what will become of the other good people on the ship. Feeling my body hanging I peek over Marco's shoulder, the expanse of my dad's ship under us, quickly locking my legs around his waist I hold on to him even tighter.

Looking over his shoulder I catch a glimpse of men pointing up at us in our direction. One I would recognize anywhere...my father.

"Your old man seems to think I'm kidnapping you." Marco muses lightly. "Oi, are you alright?" He asks me suddenly. Simply nodding my head I clamp my eyes shut. "We're almost to the ship." Marco says moments later.

"Marco what's with the blue?" I hear a voice ask, Marco's hands gently pull my legs off his waist, meeting the ground my arms unwind. "You picked up a girl?" The same voice asks as I turn to face him.

"Rose helped me out; I'm simply returning the favor." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Besides I think we know what they were after now."

"The girl? Why would the War Hogs want her?" the man continues to question him as Marco tugs me to follow him.

"Is Pops in his room?" Marco asks ignoring the question or perhaps shrugging it off. Besides _why_ would a pirate crew be after me? It's not like I've done anything nor has my dad run into them before. Getting a head nod I'm lead through the ship with the another following.

In a room I'm met by the gaze of the strongest man in the world, the person said to have the power to destroy the world, Whitebeard himself. "Marco?" His voice booms.

"Pops meet Dove Rose." Marco says an impassive look on his face, the same expression he'd be staring at me with in the bathroom and when I'd hidden him. "Daughter to Vice-Admiral Dove, and what they'd been looking for, I ran into their captain's first mate after Miss Dove kindly hid me."

An amused expression crosses Whitebeard's face. "Girlie you hid Marco?" He asks laughing.

Nodding my head I shrug my shoulders. "I don't particularly think of you or any of your crew as terrible people or pirates." I tell them quietly.

"Though Vice-Admiral Dove believes I kidnapped her." Marco interjects with a slight yawn passing between a few words. "Though it seems this is what or rather _who_ War Hogs are after, Pops."

Whitebeard studies me carefully it seems as I look around unsure what to say. Why would a pirate crew be after me? Besides the fact of who my father is. "Seems like they know then." Whitebeard muses. "We should keep a close eye on her."

Gulping I glance at Marco to Whitebeard, neither expressing anything to help me fill in the blanks that are obviously there. "Excuse me," I speak up, both pairs of eyes landing on me. "What exactly is it that the pirate crew knows?" I ask them curiously.

I'm not given an answer well, rather there wasn't time. All I know is that we're getting fired at, mostly likely by my dad. "That'd be the Vice-Admiral himself." Marco says chuckling.

"Take Rose here somewhere safe." Whitebeard commands standing up. Towering over us I bite my lip nervously as I'm lead even deeper into their flag-ship.


	2. Touchy Pineapple

Thank you guys for your reviews and for following this story ;^; I know this chapter isn't long, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.  
Now I wish I could tell you all that I have an updating schedule but as of right now I don't. I just started school and I have several other on going stories on other websites. But I want to try and update this at least twice a month. Again thank you all for reading and please let me know how you like the story! c:

* * *

Staring at the back of Marco's head I begin to wonder what will actually happen to me and him. After all Marco saved my life, I really don't think he deserves to be punished for saving me. Stepping back as Marco turns around to look at me, I'm finding myself put off by him, like I should be more than just careful around him. That could just be the nerves from being threaten indirectly by pirates talking though.

"I could have taken care of those Marines when we first met." He says in what I'm beginning to believe is a façade. "Why did you hide me?"

"I told you already. I didn't think you were going to hurt me." I mumble, though now I'm seeing a bit of different side of him. "In my experience pirates aren't always the bad guys." Looking back up into his eyes I try to figure out if this satisfies him or not, but I can't tell.

"Stay in here until I come back." Marco commands opening a door "Don't worry too much girlie."

Walking in I sit in a chair facing a window, hearing the door shut I close my eyes and focus on breathing. Pulling my knees up to my chest I rest my head on them. My hair cascading around me blocking out the rest of the world, when my dad started taking me on his ship the only way I'd been able to cope back then was doing this. Here in this little bubble my mother world still alive, our island wouldn't have been attacked and all that bloodshed that happened that day never happened…ever.

The booming of cannons firing and people yelling all falls away to people running around until it quiets down again, well as much as it does on a ship at least.

"You know that's a very good way to leave yourself open." Marco's voice comes suddenly; I'll definitely have to be more vigilant with him able to creep in here without me hearing him.

"I agree, but it's keeping me calm." I mumble out trying my hardest to resist the urge to look up at the strange blonde man.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I peek out from my arms to see him squatting right in front of me, pursing my lips I give him a curious look. "What's with you?"

Blinking, I quickly become confused. "What do you mean? I've been saved and now I have to run away from my father. I think I can be slightly upset. Not only that but Whitebeard and you both seem to know something about me that I don't. Oh let's not forget apparently some pirate crew is after me. It's because of whatever you and Whitebeard know right?!" I say quickly becoming hysterical.

Watching Marco intently seems to make him a little uncomfortable. "Look Girlie it'll be safer for you to just travel with us. We'll return you to your dad."

Sighing I get up from the chair I'd taken, trying to control my breathing I look around the room. "Would it be possible at all to go back on deck?" I ask him after I've steadied myself. Shrugging his shoulders he waves a hand for me to follow him.

Marco's walk is slow and calming, like his demeanor it gives off a calm and collected aura, at least I think that's the best way to put it. "Thank-you for saving me" I mumble unsure what to say, I never thought I'd be thanking someone for taking me away from my father.

"Rose you can't be so trusting with every person you meet." He says suddenly after we walk through the maze like halls. "Not everyone will be deserving of it and someone won't always be there to save you from danger." Marco seems oddly serious, but I nod my head at the advice given. "I'm not joking. Not all pirates are kind."

"I know, trust me." I mumble looking away. The memory of my mother dying flashing through my mind, but then of course it's followed by Shanks and his crew saving my life.

"You'll need to stay with someone when on deck, and no wandering off when we dock places. You have to stay with someone." Marco says suddenly as we come up to open air, the fresh salty hair meeting my nose. "Now come on Pops wants to talk to you."

Sighing I continue to trail behind Marco, the rest of the crew eyeing me carefully, probably trying to figure out who I am and why exactly I am on their ship following behind one of their commanders.

"Rose…" Whitebeard booms looking down at me full of interest as he rests in his chair on the deck, a barrel placed next to him filled to the brim with some kind of liquid, probably sake. "What to do with you? Your father will be chasing after us no doubt. Rosie you're causing a lot of trouble."

"Didn't Marco bring her on board Pops?" A man with a pompadour asks leaning carelessly against a nearby wall.

"You would have saved her too." Another crew mate says smirking at the man.

I quietly listen as several people begin to argue what to do with me, apparently pirate crews don't have guests often. Whitebeard stares at me a moment. "Well my son," He says glancing at Marco. "You brought her on board. You'll look after her."

"Course Pops." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Cute lass like her will right at home."

Blinking I stare at the blonde commander. "You know Pineapple I do have a name."

Whitebeard and the rest of the crew burst out into laughter at my comment, Marco smiling at me, an amused look on his face. That must be good, through the whole argument of whether to throw me to the sea kings or to let the War Hog whatever Pirate crew have me or to simple ransom me off he looked like he could care less what happened to me.

"You sure did pick up an amusing girl." The pompadour man says resting an arm around my shoulder. "I like her. Rosie right?" He asks grinning; nodding my head unsurely I glance at Marco. "I'm Thatch."

Gasping I smile at him. "Of course, Fourth Commander right?" I ask him wanting to slap my forehead.

"Oh know of me?"

Laughing I nod my head. "My father is a ranking officer with the bounty list updated." I tell him sassily.

"Oi, come on girlie you can flirt later, I'm gonna show you to your room." Marco says grabbing the back of my dress tugging me out of Thatch's grip and easily through the parting crowd.

"I can walk myself you know." I grumble as I struggle to walk backwards at Marco's pace. For someone who looks so apathetic he certainly is touchy.


	3. Shopping

I know I've updated! Sorry it took we so long, and I apologize for Marco's semi-oocness. I'm trying to capture his character still so it'll get better soon, hopefully. Also thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, following and reading c: I'll try to update again soon!

* * *

Being dragged around by my dress really isn't enjoyable; I'll also note that it doesn't seem characteristic of Marco. Most of his crewmates are looking at him strange before continuing on with whatever they had been up to. Sighing I glance over my shoulder trying to keep up with Marco's now brisk pace. "Marco do you think you could let go of my dress?" I ask him fighting to keep it from flying up too high as well. "My dress is hiking up!" I hiss.

Turning around to face me he let's go of my pale pink dress, as it falls back against my leg I quickly attempt to fix it, but Marco is in a hurry. Grabbing my hand he walks just ask quickly tugging me along with him again. "Your room will be next to mine." Stopping at a door he opens it.

Peeking in the room I see a very plain room, not that I was expecting anything extravagant or anything. "Thank-you" I mumble stepping in, Marco's hand still holding mine. His are calloused with years of what I'm assuming is hard work, sailing and fighting. Tugging my hand free I walk further into the room. A bed with a sheet and a pillow, both a dull white; at the end of the bed is a navy blue blanket. Running my fingers over it I feel the soft material. Turning around on the wall closest to Marco is a simple desk and chair, both worn looking, but in good condition. On that same wall is a window; I can see the vast expansion of the ocean, and everything to see there.

"When we dock at the next island we can get anything you'll need." He says after I inspect the desk.

"Marco…What do you know about me that I don't?" I ask him running my fingers over my mother's bracelet; a nervous habit I've picked up over the years. Facing him I push my bangs out of my face. "Why was that pirate crew after me?"

Marco seems to consider what I'm asking stepping over the bed he sits on it casually. "Girlie how much do you know about your family?" He asks me resting his hands behind him. Confused I stare at him, why would my family matter? "Do you know who your mother is?"

"Was" I correct him swiftly, staring at me he waits. "Was, my mother died." I tell him quietly. "And no, I don't. I was only five when she died."

Sighing Marco sit up, "Your mother and you, have a very hard to come by hair color and eye color. Don't you find it curious how you don't look anything like your father?"

"Genetics? That's what you're going to tell me about? Why I look like my mother?" I ask him irritably. "Why does it matter?!"

"Your mother, and now I assume you have an important key to a very blank time indirectly treasure." He says seriously, His light blue eyes staring at me expressionless. "Your mother as I understand protected it, been passed down to her. I, and those that are aware of this information, now assume it has been passed on to you."

Scoffing, I fold my arms over my chest. "Well she didn't." I tell him turning away; biting my lip I steady my breathing. "She'd died when pirated were raiding the village we'd lived in. That was thirteen years ago."

"She left you nothing?" He asks almost knowingly. "Nothing at all? Maybe it hadn't seemed significant then, but now that you know what you do…" He asks with his sentence hanging unfinished.

My fingers run over the roses on my bracelet, she'd given it to me the day before the pirates attacked. She told me never to lose it, to wear it always. "No." I tell him ignoring the feeling. "Why would she? I was only five Marco. Besides what could she possibly have to do with the void century?" I ask him as I spin to face him. All the implications, fingers pointing at theories, people and whatever have my head spinning, me doubting why any of this is happening at what it _really_ is about.

Surprised to see him standing right behind me he looks down at me. "Rose, I'm not after anything. I'm only telling you what you asked me." He says, he looks calm but his eyes for a moment show a flash of anger.

Stepping back I walk around him and sit on the bed. "I see." I whisper done with this conversation. I didn't want to hear about the secret anymore, not right now at least. I'm too tired to even think about any of it. Laying down I turn my back to Marco, hearing the door click closed I tug on the bracelet on my wrist before I fall asleep.

I didn't feel like moving or doing much of anything. I just wanted to lay here and let my mind wander. Why did my mother _really_ give me this bracelet, why didn't she want me to lose it? What is its value, why is it so damn important?! Frustrated I jump up and run over to the window. I want to scream, but I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea. Marco or someone else could burst into the room. As much as I don't feel like doing anything I don't feel like explaining my peculiar actions either, then again screaming does sound nice.

Hearing a knock I spin to face the door, perplexed I stare at it. I really don't want to see anyone, I don't know them, and I don't care right now. I'm tired of caring so much for people… Again a knock comes to the door. I elect to just stare at it, whoever it is will either come in or leave.

Marco opens the door, an irritated look gracing his face seeing me stare at him. "Why didn't you answer?" He asks me walking closer to me.

"I don't know? I didn't feel like it?" I offer up. This doesn't please him. "What do you want me to say?" I ask him just as irritable.

Rolling his eyes he nods for me to follow. "Breakfast and afterwards I'll show you around. Rose?" He asks as I remain where I am.

Sighing I budge from my spot and trail behind Marco into the mess hall. Taking a seat next to him after we get our food I eat quietly avoiding the stares from the other people in the room.

"Ah! Rosie!" Thatch booms taking a seat next to me. "How was your first night on the ship?" He asks me with a smile.

Shrugging my shoulders I turn my back to Marco. "Alright. Thank-you for asking." I tell him politely.

"Ah, I should have expected this." Thatch beams. "A lady is on our ship." Chuckling I smile at him. "Marco are you going to show Rosie here around today?"

Marco merely grunts in reply.

As Thatch decides to eat with us, I'm lifted out of my sour mood. Laughing at jokes, awing at stories he tells. "Ah, I believe it is time for your tour." Thatch says getting up suddenly. "I'll see you around."

Following Marco around the ship going to all the important place, him telling me where and where I can't go, what to avoid, though that's merely a courtesy apparently. Marco explains that I really should wander off away from him until I make appropriate friends. "Well there you have it." Marco says as we come to a loop onto the deck.

"Thanks…Could we just stay up here?" I ask him walking over to the edge, looking over the edge and down at the water, the occasional sea king surfacing for a moment before swimming into the depths. Of the ocean.

Marco takes a seat next to me, folding his arms he closes his eyes, soon a soft snore coming from him. Chuckling I turn my attention away from the first division commander and out to the water. "What ch'ya thinking about?" Thatch asks coming over to us.

Blinking, I turn to face him slightly confused before I realize he's talking to me and not Marco. "What island are we docking at?" I ask quietly, the mist of the waves wafting up to us, the gulls squawking overhead distracting me momentarily before I focus back on Thatch.

"Nava in the Crescent Isles." He says simply, the only thing I know about that grouping of islands is that it's under Whitebeard's protection, probably why we're heading there. "We should be there in the next day or so." Moving to stand in front of Marco he lightly kicks his crossed legs. "Pops needs to talk to you."

"On my way." Marco replies yawning, getting up he heads off. "Watch her, and Thatch, don't cause any trouble." The blonde man adds without turning around.

"He means well." Thatch says leaning against the railing next to me. "Though I'll admit you must be a bit overwhelmed with being 'kidnapped' and all." He says watching me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him thinking back to when Marco came crashing through to my room, getting a nod I continue on. "Why were you there? I mean my dad wasn't about to follow after you if you happened to be passing by, and even then if you were you should have be able to avoid confrontation, but it's more like you were looking for either us or the pirates that were attacking."

"The War Hogs had taken something from us, Marco was retrieving this item from them, and apparently whoever had it was on the ship." Thatch says simply. "Though I'll admit seeing your hair flapping in the wind as Marco landed back here was an amusing sight.

"He was just returning a favor." I tell Thatch dryly. "You heard him."

Chuckling Thatch pats my back. "Don't worry we all believe what he said."

Thatch and I continue to talk, at least until Marco returns letting Thatch go on his way with his division on their ships to leave. "He'll be back in a few days." Marco says as we watch him sail off barking commands and laughing, his voice fading as both ship sail in opposite directions.

"When will I get to go back to my dad's ship?" I ask him quietly, ignoring his statement. Marco shrugs his shoulders. "Well since I'll be here for the foreseeable future would I be able to get clothes and the like at the next island we stop at?" I question him, semi-innocently.

"Depends on the Marines, if they're docked there too then no." Marco says reasonably. "But we won't really know until we get to Nava."

"I don't have money." I tell him puffing my cheeks up as I sit next to him leaving my legs outstretched. "Nor a way to actually pay you back."

"Girlie you're good for the beli, don't worry about it." He mumbles yawning again. Sitting next to him I tap the tips of my shoes together, apparently Marco doesn't realize shopping expenses, though I suppose I'll only need a few dresses and the sort. Maybe I could even get Marco to get an actual shirt.

As we dock at Nava I excitedly skip ahead of Marco to ramp to get off. "Rose" Marco reprimands me as I get further and further ahead of him. "Rose!" He yells catching up finally.

"What?" I ask him rolling my eyes. "I was in eyesight like you asked me to remain, they all know where you are I'm not far behind and vice-versa." I tell him resting my hands on my hips.

"Just remember who has the wallet." He says walking ahead. "We'll be here for three days no need to go crazy." He adds as I huff up and run to catch up.

"Excuse me, but my clothes are dirty, I'm excited to have something to change out of and being able to actually wash my dress." I tell him happily.

"Come on I'd like to get this over with." He mumbles nodding me to follow him. Marco leads me to the Market street and to a store, before I stop him and point to something more my speed for shopping. "What's wrong with this store?"

"I'm a girl." I tell him flatly before I roll my eyes and grab his arm and tug him in a different direction. Happily I try on several dresses before deciding on two. A white sleeveless dress with black trim on the top and bottom of the dress and a bow on right upper part of it and a plain lilac sundress. Taking the two bags as Marco pays and then to the next store for jean shots, a red shirt and a light jacket. "Do you really need these?" He asks looking at the shoes I was buying now. If I'm good for the money then I'm going to get some stuff to wear.

"Yeah. I do, calm down it's only a couple pairs of shoes, and besides I only need one or two more things." I tell him as I tug him to one final store. Marco as usual takes a seat in the front of the store not bothering to see what I'm buying. Here I grab a couple of bathing suits, I figure if we stop somewhere I will want to swim, like here I saw a few places to swim. Grabbing a shirt for sleeping and a few other essential things I let Marco pay.

"Now where?" He asks yawning.

Smiling I lead us to the store Marco had tried to get me to go, entering I take note this is definitely not a place for girls to shop. At least not for me. Looking through the clothes I take note of a shirt I think would look good for Marco, plucking it from the rack I head to the cashier. "Would it be possible to trade something for this shirt?" I ask the lady politely.

"You're the girl tugging that Marco boy around?" She asks chuckling, nodding my head (unsure why the thought is amusing to her as it is) she puts the shirt in a bag. "Anyone that can do that to Marco should get a free shirt." Smiling at me she adds. "Just tell Marco I owed him."

"Are you sure?" I ask her as she hands me the bag. Nodding her head she waves me off, thanking her I walk over to Marco.

"How'd you get that?" He asks me as I walk back to him with the bag.

Blinking I pick up the other bags. "The lady said that she owed you…She was very adamant that I take it." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Sighing he grabs a few of the bags. "Now where?"

"The ship."

"Done?"

"Amazing isn't it?" I ask him playfully before walking next to him. "Now let's hurry I want to take a nap."


	4. Beach Getaway

I'm really sorry about my lack of updates ;^; I hadn't realized I've had this typed out for a long time actually. I really do want to update again soon, but no promises, and thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

But as far as Ace goes I'm actually not sure if I'll have him in the series. When I got the idea for this everything had been pre-Ace because of who Rose's father _would_ have been. I obviously changed my mind since, she was supposed to be Sengoku's daughter, but I decided just to make up some character for the purpose. So now obviously I really don't have to worry too much about the storyline (though it has been a while since I've read/watched). So basically, I haven't decided if I'll write Ace in or not. Though I do have the general and at least half of the story planned out so I can work Ace in if I decide to since it isn't too late or of course I can do the whole Spade Pirates merging with WhiteBeard's crew. To answer that. XD

I'd also like to address Marco's character. To me he seems really different from what I've seen/read in the actual One Piece world, and I am still perfect that aloofness that he has. I think he'll be not quite like in the actual series, or mostly really, but I'm going to keep working on it.

That's all, I think. XD Anyways thank you for reading and please leave a review and fave/follow/allthatgoodstuff please! c:

* * *

Once we return to the ship I place my shopping bags on my bed, looking around the room I find that the bed has drawers in the frame, obviously for space. Putting my clothes in Marco sets the bags he'd carried on my bed.

"I'm going out for a bit, are you sure you want to take a nap?" He asks me as I fold the clothes leaving a shirt and shorts out to change into.

"I told you I'm going to take a nap and right now I'm just putting my stuff up. I'll be fine sleeping." Marco still looks at me unsure if it's really ok to leave me alone. "If you're so unsure Jozu can watch me." I tell him waving my hand at the thought. Most of the crew leaves me alone, but the only time I'm not with Marco is when he leaves me with one of the other commanders, normally Jozu.

"Alright, I'll be back before dinner." He says after some deliberation.

"I'll probably be asleep or something." I tell him shrugging my shoulders. "Go Marco. I'm a big girl. I don't need you to watch me fold laundry or sleeping. In fact that's a little creepy." I tell him smiling. Marco just nods his head. Leaving he turns to look back at me once before sighing and walking away.

Happily shutting my door I change into a plain white bikini, pulling the jeans shorts on and a light cotton shirt I grab some sandals before I run out of my room looking for Jozu, spotting him sitting on deck talking with one of the other crewmates, Rai, and Whitebeard.

"Girlie I thought you were napping." Jozu says spotting me, shrugging my shoulders I casually take a seat next to them. "Marco isn't here. He left already."

Whitebeard is watching the whole time, a small smile on his face.

"I know." I comment shrugging my shoulders. "I was just thinking since we're here at a nice summer island we could maybe go to the beach." I suggest harmlessly, I really do. I just want to go to a beach.

"Why?" Jozu asks, the scowl changing to confusion, "Marco said you were tired."

Sighing I run a hand through my hair. "Obviously not, I was looking out the window when I notice it's such a nice day."

"I'll come with so if she does go swimming someone can go." Rai says shrugging his shoulders. "Marco won't be too angry after all it's just the beach."

"Rai keep an eye on her if you both go swimming." Whitebeard decides chuckling. "Jozu you better go too."

Jozu gets up and eyes me. "No trouble or I'll take you to Marco right away."

Smiling at them I skip to the ramp, turning to face Whitebeard I smile at him. "Thank-you!" I yell before happily waiting for Rai and Jozu on the dock. Puffing my cheeks up as I wait.

Arriving at the beach I grin happily, slipping my sandals off I dig my toes under the layer of hot sand to the cooler layers. Stretching my arms up contently, quickly I throw my shirt off to the side and shimmy out of my shorts, running into the water. Giggling gleefully as I wade into deeper waters, the cool water laps against my bare legs, my cobalt hair sticks to my back as the salt water soaks in. I haven't been to a beach like this in ages. Ever since my dad started taking me on his ship I haven't spent too much time on land if you could imagine, I've been all around in the Grand Line, but not to the islands themselves. I've seen plenty from afar, pirates, other marines…A break from all the fighting I seemed to be surrounded by is nice, not having to constantly worry about if someone I've become friends with or just met will suddenly disappear.

"You could have waited." Rai complains following me out. "Anyways why did you want to come to the beach anyways?" He grumbles.

"Why did you volunteer if you were going to be moody?" I counter looking over my shoulder at him. Glancing forward I submerge underwater enjoying the cooling water against my skin, peeking my eyes open I glance around after my eyes adjust. Coming back up just as Rai makes it over to me. "What?" I ask stepping away to get my personal space back.

"Are you like this with Marco? Or are we just lucky?" Rai grumbles, splashing him I grin at him. "Rose careful now, I wouldn't want to fight back." He says loosening up.

Splashing him again I dive under water and swim away from him, admiring the fish swimming around, coming up for air I see Rai a few feet away then I feel it, the splash of water. Mine and Rai's game of splashing went on for a while until Rai saw a sea king jump out of the water, well open water; we were in a cove like body of water, completely safe. At least I tried explaining that to him, but he kept complaining and started to spurt out nonsense and of course the only way to shut him up would be to get out of the water, much to my disappointment. Though I'll admit I really don't feel like hearing crazy sea king theories and such.

Setting for resting in the sand I spread my hair out behind me as I rest in the sun, happily soaking up some rays. I never could do this when I traveled with my dad. I love him to pieces, we're all that we have now, but it does feel nice to get away. It feels nice to relax.

"Rose we should get back soon." Jozu comments somewhere from the left of me, flipping over I mumble a reply about a little bit longer.

Resting in silence, I can hear Rai's snores, he'd settled under a palm tree, and Jozu he's presumably awake and keeping a watchful eye out.

Relaxing I stretch out. Feeling my body unwind and my eyelids growing heavy, I jolt awake as I hear my name being shouted. "Rose!?" shooting up I look around to see Marco walking over to us.

Jozu is sporting a rather amused look now, and well Rai is still asleep. "What are you doing here?" He asks me stopping in front of me, and now I realize several other crew members.

"Relaxing, you went into town with some of your friends, and well Rai and Jozu came with me to the beach." I tell him obviously, I was expecting something like this. Marco takes this whole watching me thing seriously. He likes to know where I am at all times. "Whitebeard said we could go, and Jozu chose where we'd go." I tell him frowning. I was having a nice afternoon, now I'm getting…scolded?

"If you wanted to go, you could have told me. Where did you even get a bathing suit?" He asks me suddenly, leaning down he studies my face.

"Marco" I say slowly watching him carefully. "This morning, when we went shopping." I tell him smirking slightly, I had a hunch he wasn't really sure what I was buying just paying out when I was done at whatever store.

"Why?"

Blinking I tilt my head to the side. "Is this a trick question?" His expressionless face tells me it isn't. "Obviously so I could go to the beach and swim. And before you go off how Jozu couldn't save me if I needed to be while swimming Rai was with me." Sitting up I watch Marco carefully. "Marco we were going to head back soon." I grumble as Marco picks my shirt and shorts up, handing them to me he lets out a sigh.

"Come on we need to head back to the ship."

Pulling my clothes back on I walk over to Rai and kick him lightly, then progressively harder as he remains asleep and snoring. "Rai we're leaving." I tell him as I give him a last kick, jolting awake he stretches, rubbing his sore leg (where I'd been kicking).

"Why does my leg feel like Thatch punched me?" He groans as we walk away from the little cove, rubbing his leg. "Seriously?"

"Don't be a heavy sleeper." Marco says simply closing the matter for good.

Sitting in my room I stare up at the ceiling, I really don't think I did anything wrong, but then again I could have simply told Marco I wanted to go the beach, but Marco wanted to go off and do something else. I don't want Marco to feel like I'm a _complete_ chore.

Moving over to the window I make fishy faces out to the dark emptiness while contemplating what to do next. I mean sure I could have told Marco I was going and that's what I really felt like doing but I don't want Marco to have to follow me around everywhere or anything.

Imagine that, I feel like screaming again. Even this beach thing isn't that pressing. It's who my mother really was, what secret she was protecting everything. After listening to what Marco said it's been difficult trying to process my mother holds some key to the void century, so ho exactly did she come to get this key? Who was it that passed down to her, was she able to get it to me, or was that never the intent?

"You know if you really wanted to go to the beach we could have gone." Marco's voice says, turning around I see him leaning in the doorway.

"You said you were going somewhere." I point out quietly. "Besides I don't want you having to do something you really didn't want to do, I mean shopping must have been enough." I tell him walking over to my bed.

"It would have been fine." Marco says walking over to the chair to sit. "Rai says sea kings were flying out of the water."

"He's a big baby." I comment easily, "There was one and it was long ways away, we got out following all of his terrible scenarios that he claimed to be very plausible." I cite from Rai's almost lecture that I ended by heading to shore.

"Well knowing Rai, they weren't very possible." Marco cracks smiling at me, "I came to tell you we're leaving a day early, tomorrow is the last day here."

"So, would going back to the beach be possible?" I ask him biting my lip, if we're going back out to see I'd like to get in some prime beach time.

"I suppose, though I imagine you'll want to go swimming…" He mumbles something under his breath. "I guess Rai will have to brave the sea kings again." He chuckles smiling.

"Well then I guess I better get to sleep so we can leave tomorrow morning!" I beam jumping up, pausing I turn to face Marco before he gets up. "Marco?"

"Yeah?" He asks heading for the door.

Twiddling my thumbs I glance up at him momentarily meeting his gaze in the little light provided by the moon. "I'm sorry about lying."

Marco smiles at me shrugging his shoulders. "It's ok Rose."

"Do you know anything else about my mother?" I ask him quietly before he turns to leave. "I mean you seem to know a lot." I whisper my voice suddenly leaving me.

"Not really, I've heard plenty of rumors about her, but according to you they would be false." Marco says softly. "Rose go to sleep, don't worry about it. I'm sure Pops knows more than I do about her." He says calmingly.

Resting my head on my pillow I try to ignore the nagging thoughts. I really don't want to think about my mother, the memory is painful enough as is. Really I feel like I've reliving that terrible memory now. Pirates attacking, people dying, screaming guns, cannons, swords and then of course being saved by a nicer bunch of pirates, at least not quite so violent as far as I have seen.

Honestly I'm glad Marco was so worried about me when he realized I wasn't on the ship, it was a kind of worry my dad hadn't shown back when I was missing. Though I don't relish the feeling of lying to Marco; oddly enough I don't mind this whole kidnapping thing. Maybe that's the adventure talking, or the fact the Marco is maybe warming up to me. Well no matter, right now I just need to get some sleep.


	5. Talks with WhiteBeard

Another update within a reasonable time frame! Yay! c: Anyways, I'm not sure when the next time I will update will be, I'm going through a family crisis, though luckily for you guys I got this typed up and edited before any of it happened. So you get an update. But review! Fave! Follow! Please? Let me know what you guys think?

* * *

I'm up when Marco comes knocking on my door, in fact I'm dressed and ready to head off as soon as we finish eating breakfast. "I see you're excited to get back to the beach." He muses seeing me dressed and ready to go as we walk through the corridors to the dining area.

"Pretty much, I haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time on a beach." I explain happily. Marco and I continue to talk idly as we make our way through the ship, and even through breakfast. It's a bit strange to think that we're just talking so casually.

"You needed me?" Rai asks taking a seat across from us with his own tray.

Marco smirks at him. "You're coming to the beach with us." He says simply.

Rai nods his head though I can see how upset he is about going. "Swimming today Rose?" He asks slightly grumpy now.

Chuckling I nod my head. "It'll be fun, we can actually stay in the water, I mean we could have yesterday, but it'll be fun!" I beam swinging my legs lightly. "Anyways when can we go?"

Marco stands up taking his food with him, following suit I nod for Rai to hurry up. As we're walking through the tables I feel my hair being tugged on roughly, nearly falling to the ground, turning I see a female nurse giving me a steely look before turning on toe to head off somewhere. Confused I head to catch up with Marco. Quietly following him a little less excited now, don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of her or anything, it's just the look she gave me was so hateful.

Sticking my tongue out at Rai I quickly take off running down the shore line.

"ROSE!" He yells probably wiping sand off his back, so I might have instigated him into chasing me for my own amusement, but I was bored. Rai had been just walking doing nothing at all. "I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" He screams in a rather un-pirate way.

Grinning I take off for deeper water before swimming out baiting him again to follow me. "If you can catch me!" I tease him swimming further away.

When Rai finally catches up with me he looks slightly alarmed. "When did we get out in the water?" He asks looking around as he splashes me.

Smirking at him I shrug my shoulders while kicking my legs to keep me aloft. "A while ago, you were being boring so I made you unboring." I explain cheerfully. "Anyways now what?" I ask pouting.

Rai simply rolls his eyes. "I _am_ not boring, I'm just careful." He says smugly. "Besides with how Marco treats you I'll be a dead man if anything happens to you."

Smirking I make a fish-face at him. "Well then I suppose trouble will follow?" I ask him deviously, though I really don't have anything planned, I just rather relax like this. It's nice to be in open waters, a beautiful crystal blue, cool and refreshing. Rai seems to have been going off at me since I spaced out. "Would you relax? I was just joking." I tell him swimming back to shore.

"Rose you can't get me in trouble!" He continues to whine. "Seriously."

Rolling my eyes I turn to him. "I'm not, I was only messing around, anyways let's go into the jungle for a bit!" I say excitedly running out of the water with Rai trailing behind me. Rai however is a slow poke. Slipping in my shorts and my sandals I wait for Rai to hurry up. "Kay, what I said before won't apply to when I run off if you take forever." I tell him heading off to the shade.

"Where are you two going?" Marco calls from his perch in the trees. "Rose?"

Rolling my eyes I look up to see him looking down at me lazily as Rai catches up. "Exploring, I'll keep Rai close by and I'm sure you'll get to us in time if anything happens."

Marco nods his head before returning to his sleeping position. "Just don't wander off too far." He says with a yawn. Grinning I grab Rai's hand and drag him into the wildlife.

"What's the big deal about walking through here? You act like you've never seen a tree before." Rai whines, I'll admit since yesterday I've adjusted a great deal to his whining. Part of me wants to say it's just a façade and he's having as much fun as I am, if judging by the interested face he has on while following me.

Making our way over tree roots and the like I happily trek on until we come to a pretty flower, a vibrant purple and huge petals "It must come as a shock to you, but I haven't exactly gotten the chance to explore the wilderness like most children." I tell him sarcastically. "Besides I thought you'd rather be out of the water where the sea kings are. I'm just being thoughtful for you Rai." I say in mock sincerity.

"Ha-ha very funny." He grumbles as I kneel down to look at the flower, though I am hesitant to touch it, settling just for looking I glance at Rai as he kneels down next to me. "You're getting dirt in your hair." He says pointing to the mud the water from my hair is making.

Shrugging my shoulders I glance back to the plant before I start talking again. "Rai do you know the nurses?" I ask him quietly, hearing a yeah I continue on. "Do you know who the one with the steely orange eyes and short blonde hair is?" I ask him reciting her looks from memory. "She's pretty tall."

"You mean Riana? Not a nice woman." He grumbles rubbing his arm. "I got a bullet stuck in my arm after this one brush with the Marines and she brushed me off saying I'd be fine if I didn't mess with it. Fine my ass." He says showing me the scar. "Why?"

Shrugging my shoulders I stand up. "She stepped on my hair." I say simply. "I was just wondering who she was."

Rai glances around before patting my back. "Some of the nurses have a thing for Marco, though as far as I know Marco doesn't partake in that kind of thing." Nodding my head I smile at him again. "Though I can't really blame him, Marco's been around for a while."

Making an 'o' with my mouth I turn to head back. "How long have you been with the crew? You seem fairly young." I comment lightly.

Rai shrugs his shoulders. "Five years now, I stay with the flagship." He says happily. "Pops takes good care of us, though I'm sure you know your fair share about us pirates."

Chuckling I smile at him. "I guess so. Though I have to admit I admire how he treats you. Some pirate crews are more loyal and honest than the Marines."

"Careful, wouldn't want you defecting to our side." He jokes as we had out towards the beach. "We should head back for lunch."

Nodding my head I collapse on the beach admiring the beautiful scene before me. "Oi Girlie get your shirt on, we're heading back." Marco calls landing a few feet from me.

Sighing I pick my shirt up and tug it over my head, quickly pulling my hair out from it as well, dipping my hair in the water I wash the mud out. I think back to what Rai had said 'some of the nurses have a thing for Marco'. A thing? What's that supposed to mean? Like a crush or something? Or maybe a bit more?

Sighing heavily I shake my head deciding it really isn't worth the thoughts. Walking back quietly I follow the pair mindlessly as we get closer to the docks.

Walking through town I hear people whispering about me and the Whitebeard pirates. Marco and Rai don't seem to be bothered by this, sighing again I glance around. Slightly distracted I focus on reading the signs in the shops welcoming the crew and others warning whose protection the island is under. As I refocus on keeping up with Rai and Marco I hear people whispering about us as we walk through town and all the way to the docks where the bulk of the crew is quickly working on loading cargo.

"Tired?" Marco asks as Rai goes off to help some of the crew with some boxes. "You're awfully quiet."

Nodding my head I smile at Marco. "A bit, would a shower be out of the question?" I ask him as we get on ship.

Marco doesn't say anything, but leads me back down the corridors occasionally passing crewmembers. Opening a door down the hall from our rooms he reveals a bathroom. "This is the commanders' bathroom, but you're welcomed to it. People shouldn't bother you in here. Though I do recommend you be quick."

Thankful for the secluded-ness of it I nod my head. "Thanks." Quickly grabbing a change of clothes I head back to the bathroom.

Washing my hair has always taken a long time, so I save it for last seeing as how quickly it is to do everything else. Scrubbing my legs to get the dirt off from the beach and jungle I hum contently as I move on to wash my hair. Quickly rinsing off I change before stepping out to come face to face with someone I've never met before.

"Hello?" The tall man says, tan and with a rather interesting mustache. "And who would you be?" He inquires staring at me.

Shocked I give a small smile. "Dove Rose," I say quietly.

This seems to register quickly. "Marco's blue." Confused I offer him an unsure look. Laughing he smiles stepping aside. "Just some talk among the commanders. I am Vista, 5th division commander."

Nodding my head I smile at him. "It's nice to meet you." Leaving him outside the hall I quickly retire to my bedroom.

Taking a deep breath I glance out my window to notice the island slipping away, I suppose we're heading off. Tired I fall on my bed to sleep.

Waking up I take notice to the meal on my desk, and to how dark and silent it is. Walking over to the food I smile happily, pulling a chair closer to the window I begin eating my meal. The ship is sailing on, Marco never mention where they're heading now, or when I could leave. Though I suppose it isn't so bad here.

"Whitebeard wants to talk to me?" I ask completely surprised, I look up from the book Rai had snatched from someone, I just ask he returns it when I finish. "Why?" I ask Marco setting the borrowed book down.

"I would think about your current situation girlie." He says plainly. "Now hop to it." He says as he starts off. I must admit this is preferable to him dragging me around by the hem of my dress.

Running after Marco I mess with my hair nervously. Walking closely to the silent man in front of me I try to ignore the look that same nurse is giving me as we approach the captain. Riana, she still has that angry look, it isn't as if there is anything between me and Marco; if this is really about her crush on him.

Whitebeard sends the nurses out, leaving us alone with the fearsome captain. "I hear you got Marco off to the beach." He muses, to which Marco smiles. "I don't know what you do to the kid but it's no easy task getting him to take an afternoon off like that." Whitebeard booms laughing happily. Chuckling I smile awkwardly. Whitebeard's laughter soon dies down. "Seeing as how valuable you are Girlie and who your mother was we'll keep you here. Safe."

Sighing slightly exasperated I take a seat. "But who exactly was she? It seems like I didn't really know her!" Rubbing a lock of hair with my hand I glance up at Whitebeard. "The last memory I have of my mother is of her dying. The last words she'd said to me was 'stay down. I love you'." I ramble angrily. "She died protecting me and some secret!"

Whitebeard seems to consider what I've said. "Your mother stood by what was right. By the looks of it you've inherited a great deal more from her than your looks. An enchanting lady, but headstrong and stubborn."

I've never hear anyone describe her as enchanting, though from my memory my mother was beautiful, and according to my dad I look exactly like her. "So if I stay here then what? I mean I don't even know anything about this secret she seemed to have." I continue on. "I'm completely useless to the crew."

Whitebeard laughter booms again. "Girlie, you're invaluable. Besides I'm sure Marco can teach you a thing or two."

Sighing I glance to Marco who is standing off to the side with a somewhat focused look on his face. Looking at him now I suddenly remember the gift I'd gotten for him. I suppose I should give it to him. "I suppose a normal girl would be terrified of being invaluable to a pirate crew." I say sighing, smiling up at Whitebeard I get to my feet. "It's a good thing I'm not normal."


	6. Showers and Knocking

I know, I'm _way_ late. So this chapter is sort of...for that? XD  
So I really do plan on updating regularly, I just...get distracted. :|

* * *

Glaring at Marco's hand that has drifted dangerously low I send a swift elbow to his chest. "Oi, I'm trying to teach you, think you could manage not to hit me?" He snaps while smacking my arm back, not hard, but enough for me to react by hitting him back.

"Then keep your hands up." I tell him simply.

Hearing a loud laugh Marco and I both look up to see Thatch, the fourth division commander returned a few days ago while we've been sailing towards some island, at least I'm assuming that's what we're doing. "I see you two are getting along great." He muses taking a seat on the railing.

Marco moves away from me as he does so I feel my body relax, having him so close is a bit nerve-wracking. "I'm _attempting_ to teach her to fight." He explains looking back at me.

Scoffing I cross my arms, we've been like this since we left Whitebeard's office a week ago. Arguing endlessly about whatever there is to argue about. "Well maybe someone should watch his roaming hands, or at least give a courteous warning that his hands will be doing something." I say sharply. "I'm going to get some water." I tell both men, turning on my heel I walk off, the rest of the crew has become accustomed to me for the most part, they don't seem to mind me and find me amusing, or at least when Marco and I are fighting they chuckle.

Heading to the galley to get some water I feel my hair being tugged on harshly again, ignoring it I pull my hair up off the ground and drape it over my shoulder, completely ignoring the nurse that has for whatever reason taken to tugging on my hair mercilessly.

"Oi, Rosie aren't you supposed to be with Marco?" Rai asks seeing me enter the dining hall; he's sitting cleaning a pistol.

Slumping next to him I shrug my shoulders. "Rai could you cut my hair?" I ask him softly. Of everyone on the ship I'm most comfortable talking to Rai; he'll listen and cheer me up.

"Cut you hair, is Riana still messing with you?" He asks setting his pistol on the table. "You know it won't solve anything right?" He asks frowning.

Nodding my head I let out a sigh. "But at the very least my scalp won't be so abused." I tell him softly massaging the back of my head. "Please, or at least tell me someone that could."

"Alright, alright." He says getting up; placing the pistol in the holder on his hip he motions for me to follow him. "You sure, once it's gone no telling how you'll feel about it."

Rolling my eyes I hook my arm with Rai's. "Cause my hair won't ever grow again." I say sarcastically. "Let's just get it cut and not all of it either!" I tell him pinching his arm as he pretends to cut it at my neck line with his arm.

Chuckling he leads me up on deck, sitting me on a chair, looking down at my hair on the deck, just resting on the ground. "How short exactly?" He asks grabbing a knife.

Pouting I point to my mid back, it'll be a good three feet that gets chopped off. Closing my eyes I feel him tugging my hair so it's lying flat on my back. "Rosie that's a lot of hair." He mutters sighing heavily.

In one swift tug I feel my head feel much lighter, shutting my eyes I take a deep breath before looking at my hair on the deck. Slipping out of the chair and onto the wooden boards I pick up my hair, the blue hair in my hands soft and not on my head anymore. "Thanks Rai." I say smiling a bit sadly, it's just hair and it'll grow back.

"Girlie where's your hair, I thought you were going to get some water?" I hear Marco's slightly irritating voice soon after. "Rai why do you have a guilty expression written all over your face?" Marco says from somewhere behind me.

"I'm a pirate; I _always_ have a guilty expression." He says simply, I sense him walking closer to me, resting a hand on my shoulder he takes the three feet of hair out of my hands and tosses it over the side of the ship. "Come on Rosie you need to get back to practice." He says gently turning me around.

Marco stares at me for a few moments, specifically the ends of my hair, admittedly, it was much too long, if I can walk around and someone can step on it, then it's time for a haircut. "Come on, maybe Thatch can do a better job than me." He says finally.

Following him slowly I mess with the ends of my hair, while I'm walking I can feel them tickling the sides of my hands. "Do his hands wander too?" I question him quietly, I'm not quite in the mood to fight, but I feel better since Marco isn't grilling me on why I suddenly cut my hair.

"My hands were not wandering." He says defiantly, I glance at Marco, smirking happily as I walk a bit ahead of him.

"Says you, but I felt how low your hands were going." I say smiling at him playfully. Walking off I find Thatch sitting on the railing still just looking off. "Apparently you'll be helping me out since Marco's hands are too naughty." I says coming next to him.

Thatch takes one look at me and plucks a lock of my hair, inspecting it. "You cut it, wasn't it just long, and I thought you were getting water." He says frowning. "Girlie you look different."

Rolling my eyes I pluck my hair out of his hands. "You sound like Marco."

Hopping of the railing Thatch shrugs his shoulders, helping me in hand-to-hand combat.

...

Helping me with the basics he smiles proudly. "Our little Rosie is going to be a champion fighter."

Scoffing I roll my eyes at him. "One day's lesson does not make me a fighter." I say smirking at the taller man. "Besides I can hardly hit you." I say pouting. "And you're letting me do that."

Hearing his boisterous laugh I grin again, Thatch pushes my hair back. "Girlie you'll be fine in no time. Don't you think so Marco?" He says looking behind me, turning my head to look over my shoulder I see him sleeping. "He's just pretending; he's been watching you." Thatch whispers in my ear.

"I'm hungry." I decide turning around, I shouldn't care if Marco is watching over me or not. Leaning against the railing I feel my hair blowing in the wind.

"Then I'll be back with a snack since you practiced so hard." Thatch says grinning at me. "Don't go wandering off." He says heading off in the direction of the Galley.

"Why'd you cut it?" I hear Marco ask coming next to me. "Weren't you always whining when I suggested cutting it to make it easier?" He asks me a in a low voice.

Shrugging my shoulders I turn to look at him, Marco's eyes are watching my very carefully. "Too many people have been stepping on it." I say semi-honestly. "Besides it can grow back."

Marco continues to study me for a moment before his lethargic façade returns. "Well you're still that cute lass." He says walking back to his seat by against a barrel.

Facing the water again I try to fight the blush that's suddenly heating up. Who cares if I'm cute? Certainly not me, and I should not be blushing at a compliment from Marco, he's probably just messing with me again.

"Watermelon for the fair maiden" Thatch says returning, see I'm not blushing at his words. It's probably just from all the fighting. "Rose?" He says offering me a slice.

Happily taking the snack and then biting into the very delicious and juicy fruit I smile happily. "Thank you Thatch, this is really great."

"You know it's really weird now that your hair isn't just trailing behind you." Rai says walking with me to dinner.

Rolling my eyes I shove him lightly. "Will you get over it? It's just hair." I say smirking. "Anyways I'm starving so do you think you could move it?" I ask him trying to drag him along.

Rai smirks at me, walking faster he leads me to get out food and then to a table. "So you're fighting with Marco a lot now." He observes as I eat my food. "God you eat like a delicate lady."

Scoffing I punch his arm. "Do I need to remind you that I _am_ a delicate lady?"

"You didn't say anything about fighting with Marco, besides he's watching you right now. I don't see why you're avoiding him suddenly."

Whacking his arm I glare up at the pirate sitting next to me. "I am not avoiding him, I just haven't run into him." I decide as I eat my food.

"We're on the same ship, how is it you're 'not running' into him." He asks shoving me back. Opting not to say anything I eat quietly. "Fine, since you won't talk about." Rai says stuffing his face.

After finishing dinner I decide to turn in for the night, Thatch has been giving me pointers so a shower is in order and then a good night's rest.

On my way to the commander's bathroom I run into Riana, glaring at me she watches me carefully. "You're a liability." She says simply before shoving against me and tugging on my hair just as hard as she has. "You should hurry up and get off the ship." She says spitefully.

Like always I don't say a word to her, I just continue on as if I hadn't heard a thing, like she hadn't tugged my hair so hard that I feel like crying. I know it's childish, but as much 'fire' and 'spunk' that Rai, Thatch and Whitebeard say I have, I still feel out of place. Quickly taking a shower, I realize something very important.

"No…" I mutter glancing at my dirty clothes on the ground. "I did _not_ forget to get a fresh set." I say in despair, most of the crew is still eating or drinking up on deck, and it helps that I'm in the Commander's Hall, but…Having to run down the corridor with just a towel doesn't exactly shout safe to me.

Hearing a knock I pout even more, I'm not alone. "Girlie? Hurry up." I hear Marco call from the other side of the door. Great, this is just peachy. "Oi, Girlie did you hear me?"

"No, I'm deaf you moronic pineapple." I say frustrated, partly from the fact that Marco rarely addresses me by name, but mostly because I'd been so distracted over my encounter with Riana that I'd forgotten to get clothes.

Seeing the door open I stand frozen as Marco enter. "Oi, who do…" He stops short at seeing me in just a towel. "Get some clothes on!" He yells looking away blushing.

"They're in my room, I forgot to get some." I say whining, though I am slightly amused by his reaction, I'm much more upset over the fact that I am essentially naked in front of him.

Hearing him sigh and seeing him shrug his purple shirt off he walks over to me, careful to keep his eyes directed at mine. Slowly he reaches around pull the shirt on to my shoulders. Quickly tugging the shirt to cover me up, I look up at him thankfully. "Hurry up." He mutters turning around.

Quickly shoving my arms through the sleeves and buttoning the shirt up all the way; I drop my towel to the ground, with the shirt stopping at my mid-thigh. "Thank you."

Marco slowly turns around, still blushing he watches me carefully.

...

Knocking on the door impatiently I wait for Rose to answer, her showers are always long. "Girlie?" I call not hearing an answer I let out an irritated sigh. "Hurry up." Still not getting anything for her I stare at the door, I know it's her in there; I've been waiting to take my own shower. "Oi, Girlie did you hear me?"

"No, I'm deaf you moronic pineapple." She says back, as always with that same fiery attitude. But right now I just want to take a shower, and I'm not in the mood for her antics. The water is off, it's _been_ off. So what the hell is taking so long?

Pushing the door open ready to fight I snap at her. "Oi, who do…" Well except for the fact that she's standing in front of me, with only a small towel to cover her, a look of shock donning her face. Seeing her like this definitely confirms what I'd suspected when we practice. The girl is fit, slim, her legs are long, everything about her _just_ has to be...alluring. Even if she's more covered than the bathing suit she had on when at the beach this somehow seems…"Get some clothes on!" I tell her sharply looking away; I do not need to risk anything here. And I most certainly do not need to be thinking a few thoughts that I can't seem to get out of my head.

I can imagine the pout she normally sports when she uses this tone of voice. "They're in my room, I forgot to get some." She whines.

Sighing I shrug my shirt off, might as well get her covered at the very least. Walking over to her I lock eyes. Slowly I pull my shirt to rest on her shoulders, tugging it closer to her. "Hurry up." I whisper. Her eyes show relief, her normal defiant stare seems to have soften. Turning around I wait for her leave.

"Thank you." Hearing something fall to the ground I turn around turning around I feel my cheeks heat up. Rose isn't some kid, she is definitely grown up.

...

Feeling my cheeks heat up from Marco's stare I move to leave the bathroom, carefully heading to get my clothes, I'm all too aware of his stare as I very skillfully kick my clothes up to in the air to catch. I give him a small smile as I head for the door, quickly running down the hall and locking my door I change into my own clothes, folding Marco's shirt carefully I slowly open his door and set the shirt neatly on his bed before running back to my room.


	7. Flirty

So I'm deciding to spice it up a bit. XD I hope you guys don't mind. And look, I'm updating again~! c:  
Anyways let me know what you think.  
AND a big thank-you to you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. :D

* * *

Sitting on my bed I try to figure out why exactly why my heart is racing, I mean yeah I'm embarrassed, but I should be calmed down by now, right? Frustrated I glare off into the dark, how could I be so stupid? How could I just not get my clothes? Why would I even let that Riana girl get to me?

Hearing my door open I'm snapped back to reality, watching Marco carefully come into my room, watching me with the same look that he had in the bathroom.

"You can't forget your clothes like that." He says simply watching me. "Rose…" He mutters running a hand through his hair. His blonde locks are still damp; in fact he looks like he came here right after his shower. He smells fresh and a bit like the ocean and well…clean.

I feel hypersensitive, the cool breeze rolling in from my window, the way the blankets suddenly feel rough and hot, and my clothes, they're suddenly uncomfortable, the way my hair is sticking to my body and cooling me off a bit it's the only bit of comfort that I'm feeling right now. My heart seems to be racing even faster and honestly I have no idea how to respond to how I'm feeling. "I didn't mean too." I whisper looking down at my lap; I don't need Marco to know I'm getting bullied by a nurse for some reason.

Marco leans forward suddenly and brushes my bangs off my face, pushing them behind my ear. Feeling his hand touching my face lightly sent a spark off. Looking up I see that he's slightly surprised while I'm trying to decide if I should lean forward or pull back. Either way it'll be awkward tomorrow. Deciding it'll be best if I just stay still, I watch Marco's face carefully. His stubble looks slightly shorter. His hand is still on the side of my face, it's warm, comforting.

"You better get some sleep." He murmurs still not moving, so I mimic that, staying exactly where I am. Honestly speaking I'm not tired; I'm just confused and frustrated, partly because Marco won't do anything. So to solve this I slowly lean forward to test it out, to see what exactly would happen.

Marco's eyes leave mine, but only for a second before he leans in closer, neither of us do much more then slowly inching closer.

Hearing a knock on the door we pull apart and look away from each other. "Rosie have you seen Marco?" I hear Thatch knock on my door. Getting up I glance at Marco, he's already at my window. His arms are lit up in a soft and warm blue glow. Watching him fly out my window and up I turn my attention to my door. Opening it I see Thatch waiting patiently. "Did I wake you?" He asks suddenly concerned.

Shaking my head I smile at him. "No, but I haven't seen Marco." I say simply. "Maybe he's up on deck drinking." I say lie smoothly. Turning my head to the side and yawning I roll my shoulders, feeling a sudden lack of energy.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep Girlie; I hear we're docking tomorrow." He says wriggling his eyebrows. "Maybe we could go the beach, Jozu says you like going."

Nodding my head completely pushing the thoughts of what he's interrupted I wave him goodnight. Slipping into my bed and under the sheets I have the image of Marco's brilliant blue wings stuck in my head.

…

Waking up to Rai poking me numerous times I glare at him before opting to hide in my pillows. "If you don't quit poking me you won't have an arm." I threaten him scooting further away from him. "Rai seriously cut it out." I whine swatting his hand away violently.

"Hey, I'm on orders to get you awake." He whines poking me again. "Rosie you need to get dressed, you'll miss breakfast."

Groaning I pull myself up, rubbing my eyes. "I'll be there in a few minutes." I grumble tossing my sheets off me. As Rai leaves I slump on the floor in front of my bed, picking out a dress, since I don't have practice and I'm too lazy to pull on anything else this will have to do. Pulling the pale pink dress over my head after tossing my pajamas to the side carelessly I look around for my sandals, finding them I quickly slip them on and straighten out my hair, running out of the room I see Rai waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"We'll be docking soon." Rai says stretching his arms up. "A summer island." He mutters yawning. Walking with Rai I try to convince him to go swimming with me, though he refuses, I simply tell him I'll drown, which he mutters a fine to. This goes on all through breakfast and even on our way back to my cabin.

"You know now that I think about it, it's a bit strange." I say grinning at Rai; he simply gives me a glance. "A pirate afraid of swimming, well one that's not a devil fruit user, it's a bit funny." I tease him.

"I am not afraid of swimming, I'm afraid of what else is swimming with me." He clarifies; a smug look on his face as though this justifies everything. Stopping outside my door he nods for me to hurry.

Quickly changing I pull on a light pink bikini and then pull my dress over it before running out to drag Rai to the deck. Seeing Thatch with Rai waiting I pout.

"Why the long face Girlie, aren't you happy to see me?" The commander asks me playfully while slinging an arm around me, only for it to be tossed off. "Marco?"

Seeing him I feel my cheeks heating up slightly, just from the thought of what could have happened. "Come on Pops wants us to check something out." He says yawning, Marco glances at me before heading off without a word.

Deciding against saying anything I hook my arm with Rai's. "What was that about?" Rai mutters to me as we head off the ship with Jozu following behind, apparently it isn't safe for me to merely wander off, not that I'm complaining about the extra safety.

"What?" I ask him playing dumb, I really don't feel like explaining whatever had just happened, not that I can actually say, because I don't really know.

"Come on Rosie. You and Marco didn't say a word, no sharp comments from you or him." Rai says smirking at me. "What did you and Marco finally make up?" He teases me.

Elbowing him hard to his side I glare at him. "Marco and I aren't fighting and even if we were, there would be nothing for us to make up for." I tell him simply and sharply. "Anyways Jozu where are we heading?" I ask brightly turning back to look up at the huge man behind us with a grimace on his face.

"There's an inlet on the north side of the island, we'll head there, and Marco says he wants you to practice still while he's gone."

Pouting I lean against Rai more. "While he's gone, I thought I'd get a little break." Sighing I rest my head on Rai's shoulder. "Well if it can't be helped."

"Is Marco going to be gone for long?" Rai questions him curiously. "If Thatch is going it can't be too bad." He reasons.

Not really concerned with the conversation I begin to study our surroundings. The very green jungle that we're walking through and the beaten down dirt path that we're following, I can hear all sorts of animals and the like around us. The lush greenery is only emphasized by the sheer wildness of it; the flowers growing are beautiful, though I suspect that their colorful nature attracts some guests. Walking quietly next to Rai I watch as butterflies, beetles and other bugs fly or crawl along the trees just out of reach of hands reach.

"Alright Girlie go and enjoy the beach." Jozu says suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see a wide expanse of beach, quickly slipping my dress over my head I run towards the water happily. Running around and away from Rai with a grin on my face I decide to hide behind some rocks only to find a bunch of guys sleeping on the beach.

Shocked I stare at the men all lazily sleeping, unable to move I register that not all of them are sleeping; in fact the only one awake seems to be staring at me with a very amused look on his face. "This island is supposed to be uninhabited." He says in a low voice, looking up at me I can finally make out his face, freckles, he's wearing a yellow shirt unbutton and opened along with some shorts and a cowboy hat. Staring at him slightly put off that I happen to run into a rookie pirate. "So who might you be?" He questions getting up.

Gulping I try to debate if I should call for Jozu or Rai, but then again he hasn't exactly made a move towards me. Not saying a word I stare at Ace, Fire Fist Ace. A 'super' rookie, I've heard stories about how strong this guy is, and I'm not exactly willing to test it out.

"Rosie where are you?" I hear Rai call for me, it must have been enough to worry Jozu because seconds later the third division commander is behind me pulling me to his side. Rai is next to me seconds later.

"Isn't this the guy Jinbei was fighting?" Rai asks casually with a smirk on his face.

Jozu nods his head, his normal grumpy look replaced by one that I don't ever want directed at me. "Pops is looking for him." He says chuckling. "Why don't you call it in, I'm sure Marco and Thatch will be happy to know that their job is done."

"You're running with a pretty dangerous crowd." Ace comments completely ignoring Jozu and Rai as they make a call to the flag ship, smirking at me he tips his hat up. "What's a pretty lady like yourself doing with a bunch of ruffians?" He questions. Still silent I watch him partly curious to how this will turn out and partly because he's opening flirting with me. It's just interesting to me. "Your name is Rosie, right?" He asks nodding my head I feel a short jab to my side from Rai. "Lovely name."

"I'd watch it." Rai mutters to Ace shaking his head. "Marco is coming, he's not too pleased."

Shrugging my shoulders I watch as slowly the rest of the crew wakes up realizing the situation. "Capt. Tell us you didn't hit on her." Someone groans taking one look at me. "I swear you've gotten us into more fights that way." He mutters before doing a double take. "Diamond Jozu?" He says sighing heavily. "You sure know how to pick them."

Ace merely grins cockily. "Say Rosie it can't be too much fun over there. Why don't you come have a seat?"

Before I can even respond Marco is landing in front of me in some hybrid form. "She's quite fine." He says dryly. "Well seems that you've saved us a lot of time." He says smirking at him. "Pops is on his way here."

"Good." Ace says happily, sighing I watch him carefully; the guy is cocky and young. Not exactly the best combination of all time to have. "Say Rosie after I beat Whitebeard how about I take you out for a drink." He says winking at me. Blushing I look away from him and at Rai. "No need to be shy." He coos.

"Rai take Rosie back to the ship." Marco says calmly. Feeling Rai tug me along I willingly walk with him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make our friend feel so uncomfortable." He says and somehow that hurt a bit.

As we head back for the ship I pick my dress up and slip it back on, not the least bit disappointed about not getting to really enjoy the beach. "You know I've never seen Marco so close to knocking someone out." Rai says chuckling. "That kid must really get under his skin."

Smiling at Rai I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know; he seems a bit charming."

Rai gawks at me. "You go for that? Overly cocky and stupid?" Rai sputters at me completely shocked, like somehow I've said something so terrible and unforgivable."

Chuckling I shake my head. "I think it's the freckles."

Rai just stares at me before shaking his head and muttering "Crazy ass woman." Walking silently I frown to myself, Marco's words echoing in my mind 'our friend.' Sighing I quickly replace my frown with a soft smile as we reach the ship. "Anyways Pops is going to take care of him, no telling what will happen though." He says stretching.

Heading to the opposite side of the ship I take a seat at the railing easily sticking my legs between the pegs. Staying there for most of the day and through dinner until I decide it's time to just go to bed and hope that tomorrow I can go to the beach.

As I reach my room picking out clothes to change into lying at the bottom of the drawer is the shirt I'd gotten for Marco. Picking it up I examine it. The cut is a bit lower than I'd originally thought but I'm sure Marco wouldn't mind, the color though is a rich green, not dark, but a more like a dark mint. Sighing I change into a shirt to sleep in and then pulling on a pair of loose shorts I head over to Marco's room, rocking once to see if he's back, I hadn't exactly paid too much attention today, so I'm not even sure if he's back, when I don't hear him answer I push the door open lightly and set the shirt down on his bed. Leaving I return to my room without a word. No point in me holding onto it.


	8. Pervert

You probably did see that picture, when I write I need to see something visual sometimes, so it isn't too odd for me to do something like that.  
And as for Ace fighting, I know for sure he fights Jinbei for five day and it ends in a tie, then he fights Whitebeard, I think. But I'm kinda just doing my own thing with this and sticking to various events that do happen with the Whitebeard pirates.  
Ah, I apologize for teasing your guys, but we'll get there eventually. XD  
I think that's it, but umm this chapter, yes... I just feel like writing for Marco recently so I'm writing and updating as I finish a chapter. XD I have absolutely no idea how long this will last, but I'll try to keep writing for this a bit more regularly, probably about once a week or twice a month.

* * *

Watching Ace mope I slowly take a seat next to him. "You know if you keep trying to chop his head you'll hurt yourself right?" I say quietly, not to mock him, but just to get a sense of what he thinks he's doing exactly. "Ace…" I murmur as he turns to look at me, that same irritated look.

"Why do you care again?" He asks harshly.

Pouting I furrow my brows before smiling at him. "Because you seem like a good guy, maybe a bit flirty, but you take care of your crew." I say happily. "So quit sulking already."

Getting up he glares at me. "What are you doing on the ship?"

Before he can say anything else Thatch comes out of nowhere and hits him in the head. "Oi, be nice to Girlie, after all she's only trying to be your friend." He says teasingly. Shaking my head I leave the two to battle it out as they normally do.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Rai asks joining me as I leave the two baboons yelling, well more on Ace's part than Thatch's. "I mean he's decent enough."

Chuckling I smirk at Rai. "I'm telling you it's the Freckles. I can't resist them." I say playfully before dragging him off to my regular practice spot. Even if I try hard not to think about I wonder why I'm still here, I mean what can I really do? Besides the fact that I am apparently holding some great secret, what use am I to these pirates?

After a while Rai and I just sit sipping water while playing a game of cards. "So I can't help but notice you and Marco are avoiding each other like the plague, what's that about?" Rai asks as I shoot him a look. "What, he rarely let you out of his sight and suddenly it's like you both can't get enough space between each other."

After the whole shower thing Marco and I haven't exactly said anything to each other. Partly because I am avoiding him like he has some kind of disease but also because every time we do get close to talking something interrupts us.

"Girlie you're supposed to be practicing right now." I hear Thatch say pulling me up by the arm. "Now let's get your butt over to Marco." He says joyfully. Glancing at Rai alarmed I see him watching me with interest and absolute no intention of saving me. Feeling my face heat up and my heart beginning to race, I watch with a bit of horror as I'm easily dragged across the deck and around the corner to the front of the ship where Marco is lazily sleeping "Now get to it." He says pushing me over to Marco, stumbling and feeling me lose my balance I look up just in time to see Marco's arms swoop around me to steady me. "Sorry about that Rose." He calls as an afterthought as he walks off.

Frowning I look up at Marco's face, he looking at me the same way he had in the shower, just watching me like he wants something, but doesn't know how to say it. "Sorry." I mutter pulling away from him.

Marco stands in front of me waiting. "Well, you're supposed to be training." He says watching me with an amused look. Either way I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the fact I can feel Marco's stare.

Nervously I take a stance to practice my punches like Thatch told me to. Marco walks around me and comes to stand very close behind me, straightening my arm out, and showing me how my arm should be when it goes through. His calloused hand runs along my arm and I look back at him a bit overwhelmed by this. I haven't exactly had a whole lot of time to ever experience anything like this, so I have no idea what it means. "This way it'll give it that extra power." He whispers in my ear.

Nodding my head I do as I'm told, Marco keeps fixing little things while showing me how to do throw a punch, what to expect and how to read my opponents next move. Teaching me a kick he places his hands on my hips, using his right knee he pushes my leg to go up, forcing me to twist my body to that my leg goes straight up.

Straightening up I turn to smile at Marco, I hadn't expected him to brush my hair out of my face so naturally I blush and look away, turning my body so I'm not facing him I steadying my breathing before I turn back to see him staring at me again with that same look, like he's trying to figure something out but he can't quite grasp what he needs to do to get it. Feeling some kind of liquid completely soaking me I look up to see Ace jumping above with a bucket, with a face that registers what just happened.

Frowning I look down at my now completely soaked clothes. "Rose, I'm sorry about that." He mutters jumping down in front of me while looking at me apologetically.

Chuckling I shrug my shoulders. "It's just water right?" I ask him shaking some of the liquid off me, getting a nod I smile at him. "You're lucky you have your freckles." I tell him heading to go change out of my now soaked clothes. Walking away I already know that I'm being followed, but ignoring that for the moment I try to focus on getting to my room to change out of my now soggy clothes.

Reaching my door I stop as my hand takes hold of the doorknob turning around I see him watching me. "Yes?" I ask him trying to control my breathing, trying to hold in how nervous I am, to calm down so I can think clearly. I am _tired_ of having my thoughts in this muddle. "Marco?"

Stepping closer I notice that his eyes aren't lethargic, or the friendly ones you get when he finds something particularly amusing, they aren't even the irritated ones he does when I'm being difficult with him. Theses eyes are completely different from how he normally is, these look like he's fighting to stay in control of himself. Letting out a sigh he steps even closer to me. "You're still a kid." Before I can react he's turning the doorknob for me and pushing me inside.

Standing alone I'm confused, the way he'd said that I'm a kid made it sound like he wasn't sure, that I wasn't something that he's obviously expecting me to be. Sighing I turn to my bed, sitting on the floor I open the draws to change.

Pulling out a plain navy blue tank and shorts I throw my shirt and pants off, hearing the door open again I turn around shocked to see Marco staring at me just as shocked.

"Oi, why are you always taking your clothes off?!" He asks looking away. "Always naked" He mutters.

Pulling my shirt to cover me I glare at him. "Why are you always barging into rooms without knocking?!" I counter with my face heating up for what seems like the umpteenth time around him. Seeing him look at me again I glare at him. "Do you mind?" I ask him venomously.

Stepping forward I feel that same feeling I get every time he comes only now it's worse, I'm exposed. "Rose." He mutters pulling my shirt from my hands, pulling it over my head easily. "Get dressed." He mutters leaving the room.

Stunned I stare at the door for a moment before hurriedly pulling my clothes on, stepping out in a hurry I see Ace tossed over Thatch's shoulder. "I told you." I tell him smugly before skipping away happily, ignoring his protests to being betrayed by everyone and how the world is working against him. Stopping at the end of the hall I see Marco watching me amusedly. "What?"

Marco nods for me to follow, awkwardly I walk with Marco in silence. Quickly recognizing where exactly he's leading me I frown slightly, towards the 'dock'. "What, you don't trust me?" Marco asks in a _very_ annoying and smug tone. "I thought you'd like to explore a little."

"Yeah right, Jozu told me I was supposed to be training on the beach." I mutter folding my arms over each other. "What about Ace, aren't you going to take care of him?" I ask him curiously. "After all I heard Whitebeard extended him an offer to be a son."

"He did, but as you probably noticed the kid is stubborn." He mutters shaking his head, but with a smile on his face. "Thatch can handle the brat."

Pouting I look back at the ship. "Well if he's in good hands." I mumble sighing as I follow the first division commander deep into the jungle. "So what exactly are we doing going into the jungle like this?" I ask him swatting a bug away from my leg.

"Like you said, training." He says smirking at me. "You know; some easy stuff for you." He says like it's a trick and in no way do I at this moment trust anything Marco is saying to me.

Frowning I hesitantly follow behind the now questionable man, checking around me and ready to run back to the ship screaming my head off at a moment's notice at any sign of danger. "I don't, not right now, if we're really training then I'm expecting me to be injured." I say honestly.

Marco simply chuckles at my honest reply, but I follow him anyways, so I suppose I do trust the pineapple that's leading us uphill.

"Why are you sitting on a rock?" Marco asks annoyed with me wanting to take a break. "We still have a ways to go." He says as I refuse to get up. "Rose."

"Carry me." I demand exhausted from all the climbing. "We could have been where ever it is you're leading us if you just carried me." I tell him turning my head up towards the sky.

"Fine." He mutters, before I can object I'm on Marco's back and he's pushing on. "Oh, was that a bluff?" Marco teases me, I bet he's smirking.

Quietly I shake my head relieved I don't have to walk anymore, resting my head on his shoulder I watch as he carries on as if I wasn't on his back, he's definitely walking faster. "Marco?" I ask him quietly as he jumps over a tree root.

"Girlie?" He responds easily as he makes his way through the thick jungle growth. "Something the matter?"

Shaking my head I try to figure out how to phrase my question. "What's your flame feel like? I know Ace's is hot." I mutter thinking back on how he nearly burnt Rai and I, we'd accidently got caught between him and some crazy attempt on Pop's life. "His catches fire to everything around him, but…" I lead off curiously.

"Mine doesn't burn." He says finally, "I'll show you when we get to the waterfall." Nodding my head I just rest my tired body while listening to Marco's steady breathing and how he's not even breaking a sweat with me on his back.

Finally hearing a roar of a waterfall I excitedly cling tighter to Marco. Setting me down he lets me run ahead to the lake and gigantic waterfall. Kicking my shoes off I wade into the water fearlessly, it's where I feel comfortable, my hair is floating behind me, turning back I smile at Marco, I quickly remember that he can't swim, but he wades out next to me, uncaring about his pants getting wet.

"It feels good." I murmur slapping the water onto my arms, Marco tugs me back to shore, and taking a seat on the beach I watch him carefully and expectantly. "So this flame." I whisper as I pull my legs up to my chest. "Can you show me now?"

Laughing he holds his hand in front of him, completely mesmerized I watch as his hand becomes engulfed in this gorgeous blue flame. The flames dance around temptingly, hesitantly I reach my hand over, looking up at Marco he smiles at me amused by my reaction no doubt. Building up the courage I slowly move my hand to grab whatever it is there is where his hand is. Gasping in surprise at how warm the flame, not like the burning sensation you'd get if you were to grab a hot pan or actually stick your hand in a fire, but it's more like a warm blanket. "Amazing" I murmur completely entranced by this, looking up at him I tilt my head curiously. "You ate a mythical zoan devil fruit right?" I ask him suddenly; still grasping what I'm assuming is his hand.

"I did, hence 'Marco the Phoenix'." He says smirking at me, "Enjoying yourself?" He asks as I add my other hand to the feathery flames, like a soft blanket, but not quite, it's difficult to explain how it feels exactly.

Nodding my head I look at him smiling. "Can you transform into a phoenix for me?" I ask him excitedly.

Laughing he shakes his head. "I'll save that for when we head back to the ship." Marco says simply using his other hand he turns it to the same state that his hand I'm currently hold is in, my other hand naturally goes to it, grasping the flames.

"This is pretty cool." I say happily, looking up at Marco I find him watching me contently, his lazy gaze is gone, replaced by this contained happy look, not quite fully showing, but not hidden either. "When you saved me from the War Hogs and flew us off the ship it was the same hybrid form you used when you left my room right?" I ask him.

Marco nods his head. "Why? You look like you're trying to figure something out." He says laughing as I fight to keep one question to myself. "Oi, you've never held back before Girlie."

Frowning slightly I let out a semi-dejected sound. I decide it is best not to ask, at least not right now. "Later." I mutter, though I can't bring myself to remove my hands, the warm glowing sensation I felt the night he'd been in my room came back.

"Fine, then it's my turn to ask you something." He says smirking at me, keeping his hands in the blazing blue flames. "Why'd you just leave a shirt in my room?" He asks me curiously.

Rolling my eyes, though I'd shove him if I could, I'm not quite will to remove my hands yet, not until I have to at least. It's a nice feeling, safe and secure. "It's gift, a small thank-you." I tell him simply. "I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to watch, but you've been pretty nice to me Marco." Smiling at me he chuckles. Suddenly an interesting thought crosses my mind. "Can you feel my hands like this?"

Nodding his head he watches me intently as I blush lightly. "What? Embarrassed that you're holding my hands?"

Scoffing I look up and glare at him. "No, just..." Pursing my lips I debate on whether to say this or not, but I suppose it won't be so bad. "It's just you're the first person I've really held their hands like this with." I confess. He seems to consider this, feeling the warmth die down, but it doesn't disappear, just not as widespread, looking back at my hands I see that his large ones are now holding mine back.

….

Rose seems intent on just staring at our hands; the way that she's just clinging to mine is what Thatch would call cute. Not that I'm disputing this, Rose is definitely cute, but this seems a bit different from how she normally is. This seems more like the Rose I happen to keep walking in on.

Looking up at me slightly amazed and her lips parted I suck in a breath, unnoticed to the girl completely absorbed in our hands, but I feel that same urge to move closer to her. Staring at the Rose I realize just how attractive she really is. How much she's changed since I flew us off her father's ship.

The way she acts is still a bit like a kid, then again if going by what's she has sad, then her naïve personality is thanks to her sheltered life. Since she's been on the ship, these last few weeks seem to have helped her to mature. Still that delicate lady, as she insists to Rai, but physically she has definitely matured, very adult, very much like a young woman.

"Marco?" Rose calls; looking at her face again I realized I'd been deep in thought, she's now moved much closer to me and that same curious look written across her face, "I asked you if getting your tattoo hurt."

Shaking my head I smirk at her. "No, don't tell me you're considering getting one." I tease the young girl. Glancing around, I notice the forest has gotten louder, and that it's a bit more active. Pulling us up, I smirk at her as I transform without a word. Nodding my head for her to get on my back. I watch as she hesitates at even touching me, even if she'd been squeezing her hands around mine moments ago.

…

Nervously I climb onto Marco's back, the only difference being that Marco is now a bird, a phoenix. Biting my lip I carefully hold on, slightly afraid of harm Marco and of falling off, opting to lay on his back holding I finally feel him beginning to beat his wings up, as we climb up through the trees carefully and soar high above the tree tops I grin completely exhilarated by the feeling of being so high up, and from how safe I feel despite being so worried at first.

Marco easily glides towards the ship and making a very graceful landing, hoping off I grin at the man as he changes back into his human self. "That was amazing!" I cheer tossing my arms around him, feeling him encircle his arms around me I feel that same shock.

"You're both finally back." Thatch beams walking closer, "And hugging." He says smirking a knowing smile on his face. "How was training?"

"She made it most of the way before I had to carry her." Marco says chuckling. "How's the brat?"

Thatch chuckles smiling at us with a rather joyful aura about him, patting Marco's shoulder happily as we let go from our hug. "Sulking, another failed attempted, but Pops wants to talk to him, you should probably take him." The fourth command says smartly. Marco leaves us both yawning as he goes to find the fiery boy to take to Whitebeard. "Quite the honor, I've never seen Marco allow _anyone_ to ride him." Thatch says slinging an arm around me. "So have a nice afternoon?"

Wearily I glare at Thatch. "Pervert."


	9. Shocked

KAY, so yes, I am still updating c; I'm a bit proud, and I've typed up a couple of other things for this. So now I'm more motivated to get to the place where I can post it. It should be coming up soon since I now have a definite plan for the next couple of chapters. ANYWAYS...Thank you guys. (:

* * *

"So Rose you're a guest on the ship?" Ace asks curiously while we sit with Rai at a table in the galley, his questions causes me to look up from my recent hobby, drawing. "I don't get it." He says simply pouting at me.

Giggling I shake my head at him. "Ace, we've gone over this before. I'm here to find out about my mother and so that I'm safe." I tell him rolling my eyes as he returns my explanation with a blank stare. "What about that _simple_ explanation don't you understand?"

"How you got here." He says simply.

Resisting the urge to throw something at Ace, it'll just go right through him unfortunately, taking a deep breath I calm myself, it'll do me no good to throw a fork at his eye. "You never asked that you moron." I say calmly, before he can object to what I'd called him I hold my hand up. "Marco saved me."

"That apathetic thing?" Ace asks with a mix appalled and shock crossing his face. "Saved a delicate and beautiful young lady like yourself?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, Ace has recently decided to become a son, but is completely put off by Marco. "I don't see why that's so hard to believe." I tell him smirking.

Ace takes his turn to roll his eyes. "You're the daughter of Rear-Admiral Dove, and you want me to believe you just ran off with pirates?"

Glaring at him I'm tempted to throw my water on him, but knowing Ace, he'd just heat up to steam and be completely unaffected by that attack and that's if the water even makes it to him. "Why? Should I have stayed behind and got captured and probably killed by the pirates raiding my father's ship?" I ask him.

Ace's face becomes serious. "So Marco just happened to swoop in?"

"Why are you so curious?" Rai asks speaking up, looking up from his gun, which he seems to clean all the time. "Rosie isn't any trouble, and she knocks you down a couple of pegs." He says chuckling.

Ace lets out a sigh. "Let's just change the subject; this is steering towards bullying me." He says yawning then promptly falling asleep.

Grinning widely I take the pen I'd been using to draw, easily drawing one Ace's face I feel rather satisfied as I take my seat before Ace wakes up. Rai looks at my rather bemusedly. Recently the three of us are together a lot, well when I don't get whisked away for practice with Thatch or Marco at least.

"He'll get mad again." Rai says simply putting his gun back together. "Though I'll admit you have a real talent for getting him to calm down."

Shrugging my shoulders I glance over my shoulder just in time to see Marco come in with Thatch, who is as usual laughing loudly while the first is simply chuckling at whatever they were discussing, walking over to us they both take one look at Ace's face then at me. "Rose" Thatch says trying to hold in his laugh as Ace is alert suddenly. "That's quite the work of art." He says bursting out into laughter.

Grinning proudly I nod my head. "It really isn't too bad." I say inspecting the paper as though it's what's impressive and not the mustache and connect the dots master piece on Ace's face. "Well I'm off to read in my room." I tell them getting up and waving them off, taking off to run before Ace figures it out.

I'm about half way to my room when I hear Ace's yell. "ROSE!"

Giggling I'm stopped short when I feel a very rough yank on my hair, spinning around while holding my head I glare at Riana. "What did I tell you? You're acting like this is some kind of fun cruise for you." She says harshly, steeping closer she hold my face with her cold hand. "You need to leave this ship before you get everyone caught or worse…Killed." Glaring at her I shove her hand away from me, as I'm about to speak she raises her hand and the next thing I know there is a stinging pain on my cheek. Looking up at her surprised and hurt she glares at me hard. "I'm not buying your act. If the Marines magically catch up with us I will personally make sure that you're returned and we _never_ see you again." She says icily before walking away.

Feeling my bottom lip tremble I push myself away from the wall and walk quickly to my room, holding in the tears and nodding in acknowledgement of the crew that smiles and greets me. Pulling my door open and slamming it shut I walk slowly to the widow's ledge, sitting down I hold my cheek gingerly, the cold air blowing in from outside. "We must be getting close to a winter island." I mumble watching the clouds as the block out the sky completely.

Hearing a knock on my door, a rough and rather angry one, I ignore it hoping that Ace will just leave, but as he opens the door I keep my eyes trained to the outside world. "OI, why do only draw on my face?!" He yells angrily. "Rose" He says still fired up.

"Just go away Ace; I'm not in the mood." I tell him shortly, biting my lip I hold in the tears that want to get out so desperately.

Feeling a very warm hand on my shoulder I fight the urge to look. "Rose?" He asks quietly, "Come on I was only joking." He mumbles apologetically.

"It's not you." I whisper my voice shaking more than I would have liked, shrugging his hand off still refusing to look at Ace I manage to say "Leave, just leave."

It takes a moment but he does leave, the warmth that had been radiating from him gradually disappears until I hear my door open and then click close again. Closing the window I stare out at the sea and the occasional sea king breaking the surface, but that gradually stops as more and more icebergs start to appear. Moving to my bed I sit against the wall staring straight ahead. I think it's the shock of someone hitting me for the first time and really meaning for it to hurt that's shocked me. That Riana seems to have the ability to corner me when no one is watching or around, it's unnerving.

Hearing a light knock on my door before Marco comes in with a couple of jackets, he looks at my window ledge first then at me. "Girlie?" He asks confused, me not sitting to look out at the water must have put him off. Moving closer I turn my face so he can't see my cheek, it's the last thing I need from him. "Are you crying?" He whispers sitting on my bed, setting the jackets down completely forgetting about them it seems as he moves closer to carefully inspect me. I see his eyes change in seconds to scan me, them narrowing as he looks at my face. "Is that a bruise?" He whispers. Avoiding his gaze I look away from him completely. "Rose…" He mumbles taking my face gently in one of his hands to turn my face.

Hissing in pain I resist the impulse to rip my face out of his hand. "Let go." I mutter biting back the pain.

"Not until you tell me why you cheek is swollen and bruised." He demands just as stubbornly as I'd demanded. "Rose this is serious, if someone is hitting you…"

"What, if someone is hitting me what will happen?" I snap at him angrily. "If someone is stepping and yanking on my hair then what?" I ask him spitefully, pushing his hand off my face I ignore the pain that comes with it as his fingers barely graze over my face. "Marco it doesn't matter." I mutter hiding my face delicately in my arms as I bring my knees to my chest.

"It doesn't matter?" He asks darkly. "It doesn't matter that I'm concerned?" Marco's tone is threatening and daring me to speak against him.

Deciding to stay hidden in my arms I ignore the probably fuming First Division Commander. "Marco you're needed on deck." I hear Rai call. "Pops wants you to scout for a safe place to dock." He says completely oblivious to what he'd walked in on.

"This isn't done Girlie." He says getting up off my bed, hearing the door close I feel the tears falling down my face again.

…

Leaving Rose's room I glare at Rai for interrupting us. "Whoa I'm just delivering a message." He says defensively. "No need to glare daggers."

Biting my anger back I stare at Rai for a moment, Rose seems to tell him everything. "Is anyone hazing Rose?" I ask him seriously.

Rai seems to hesitate and it's enough for me to glare at him, so there is someone. "Rose wouldn't want you fighting her battles." He says slowly. "But yeah, there is someone." He says rubbing his neck nervously. "I thought it'd stopped after Rose asked me to cut her hair." He says slowly.

I want to hit myself for not asking Rose why she suddenly cut her hair, why she suddenly wasn't very happy even if she was pretending to be last week. "Rai this is serious." I tell him darkly as we reach the deck, looking around I try to think of anyone that has a dislike of Rose, and honestly there really isn't anyone. The crew likes her, and what's more Pop's has taken a liking to her.

Deciding on just transforming my arms I lift up from the boards flying up high I leave the ship and fly over towards the island looking around I try to find the best place for us to hide the ship and dock. It takes a while until I find the perfect place hidden from any lurking Marine ships. Landing back on the deck I hastily tell Dawn, our navigator where to go. "There's a little cove on the far side of the island with shelter from the wind and icebergs " I tell him semi-bored. Heading off to Rose's room I ignore the looks my brothers are giving me and keep walking. Reaching Rose's room I push it open to see her still hunched over on her bed.

…

Hearing my door open and then close quietly I try to hold in the sobs. Feeling my bed next to me sink in I glance up from my arms to see Marco looking at me, no pity, no worry, just a blank look on his face, rising my head to face him I see it, that flash of anger before he calms himself again.

Putting an arm around me he pulls me close, feeling the warmth of his body heating my chilled body. Marco doesn't say anything he just holds me, let's that same safe and secure feeling wash over my body, as he rests his head against me I let out a deep breath, like whatever was worrying me really wasn't worth it. "If you won't tell me who hit you then I'm not going to leave you alone." He says seriously after some time.

"What about when I'm showering?" I mumble trying to steer this conversation away from this. Looking up I see his eyes looking at me daring me to joke. "Marco…" I whine trying to pout, but finding the whole expression to be too painful.

"If you can't pout like you always do I think it's serious. Rose whoever hit you meant it." He says bitterly. "You're not leaving the ship any time soon so this needs to be taken care of quickly." He says seriously, refusing to speak he lets out a frustrated growl like sound. "Damn it Rose."

Biting my lip I low away from him, probably like a guilty child. "It's not like I'm exactly proud this has gone on for this long." I mutter quietly. This only causes him to hold me tighter looking up at him just staring at me I move closer, I'm not quite sure what's compelled me to, but I kiss Marco's cheek.

Looking at me surprised just for a flash before he's composed himself again. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me then I'm not going to leave you alone." He says firmly, not that I'm going to fight it. "Come on it's dinner." He says getting up.

"I'm not hungry." I tell him plainly as I lay down on my bed, turning on my side to face the wall. I know what his reaction is going to be, he won't be happy, not at all.

Hearing him groan I turn to peek at him to see him rubbing his face frustrated by my childish behavior. "Rose what exactly do you think you're doing?" He asks me seriously.

"Going to bed, I'm tired." I say easily, the truth. "I've been crying all afternoon, I'm not hungry, I'm tired." I say closing my eyes as I face the wall again. Drifting to sleep I ignore Marco's lecture, though I'm only half-asleep when I hear a knock on the door and Marco answering it. With this chance of silence I take it and bury my head into my pillow paying no attention to the stabbing pain in my cheek.

…

When I wake up it is dark and warm, I feel a much thicker blanket on me, seeing Marco sitting on my desk chair facing me. "It'll bruise." He says softly, getting up he sits on my bed and turns my face so he can examine my cheek. Carefully and seeing the room brighten I realize he's changed his hand so he can see. "It looks like it was an open-hand attack."

"I was slapped." I confirm dully, sighing heavily I feel tired all over again, like today was just too long, between teasing Ace, getting slapped, crying and everything with Marco is just a lot to do all in one day.

"It was one of the nurses wasn't it?" He asks quietly, looking into Marco's pale blue eyes I see his annoyance, though I don't think it's at me. "We'll be on the island for a week." He says changing the subject. Getting up from my bed he pushes me back down by my forehead. "Get some rest Girlie we're heading out to look around tomorrow. The brat and Rai want to go too." He says sitting back on the chair comfortably. As I drift to sleep I can't help but feel a bit happy, after all if he's going to be around I'll be protected right?


	10. A Stupid Adventure

A longer update with a bit of an adventure. We're getting much farther into the story now. Even more now, but anyways enjoy!

* * *

In the morning Marco pokes me once, then twice before I get up to rub my eyes tiredly. "What?" Seeing him smirk at me I groan slightly. "Right, exploring, oh fun" I mutter leaning over my bed and opening the drawers to grab a pair of tights, pants, socks and a shirt, glaring over at Marco he turns around while holding his hands up.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before Girlie." He says sassily, scowling I pull my shirt on eager to be covered. Standing up I pull on my tights and finally my pants and socks. Looking around I find my boots in the corner of the room, quickly pulling them on as I run away from my _very_ warm bed to my _very _cold boots, shoving them on I rub my arms trying to warm myself. "That's why you wear a jacket." He says slinging on one my shoulders.

"I'm still cold." I mutter pulling the jacket on, as Marco places a scarf around my neck and under my hair too. "Thank you." I mumble pulling the soft material around my neck tighter.

"Come on breakfast, and you are eating." He says opening my door. Following him still yawning we make stop for me to freshen up in the bathroom before heading to the mess hall.

Spotting Ace with Rai as Marco and I get our food I hastily make my way over to them with Marco trailing behind me. "You missed dinner last night." Ace pouts childishly. "I couldn't see your pretty face."

Blushing slightly I laugh I off, thankful for my long hair to obscure most of my cheek which for whatever reason I'm ashamed of. "Well Marco says we're going out exploring." I say cheerfully as we sit with Thatch joining us.

"Well since it's so cold I'll just keep you warm." Ace says winking at me, and I believe I spot a smirk on his face which quickly leaves as Marco tosses a fork at him, catching it he glares at him. "I'm just making friendly conversation." He says innocently.

"It's annoying." Marco says simply eating his food.

Chuckling I follow his lead and eat my food, though there is a bit of pain as I chew my breakfast, the simple motion enough to irritate my cheek.

…

Pouting on the deck I stare at the little boat that we will be using to get to shore, I look back at Marco completely unsure of this endeavor suddenly. "Are you sure about this?" I ask him eyeing it again before looking to see a very amused Ace, Thatch, Rai and Marco. "What?"

"What are you so scared of?" Thatch teases me as I edge closer to look down the side of the Moby Dick at the boat waiting for us to get in.

Apparently I was taking too long as Ace picks me up and places me on his back quite easily, All Ace has on his a stupid shirt, but I can feel the warmth that he simply radiates; clinging to his neck as he begins to descend down to the boat. "Cold Rosie?" He asks me with what sounds like a smirk in his tone.

"Not if I stay like this." I mutter holding on to Ace as the wind whips my hair up, letting go I gather my hair up and tugging at it I manager to gather it up in my arms.

Ace easily tugs me so that I'm sitting on his lap and wraps his arms around me. "Now you can hold your outrageously long hair and I can keep you warm." He says as the others get in the boat one by one. "What?" He says probably directed at Marco, I'm too busy trying to focus on the warmth that Ace is giving off. "She's cold."

"And the only solution is to hold her like her you're about to grope her?" Marco snaps.

Looking up surprised by their conversation I see Rai and Thatch holding back a laugh, a very serious Marco and turning to look at Ace I find a very smug face. "Let's just get to shore." I mutter as Rai takes a paddle with Thatch following his lead, begins rowing us towards the rocky shore.

"Warm?" Ace whispers in my ear, partly I think to avoid Marco's wrath as the First Commander watches the surrounding area carefully. Nodding my head I hide my face from the wind that is carrying snow, bits of hale, and rain.

As we make it to shore I hop out of the boat glad to be out of the ice water as the waves had splashed us lightly, Ace expertly dries us all off thankfully before we head off anywhere.

Walking next to Thatch as Marco calls for Ace and Rai to head further up the path to scout while Thatch and I walk a bit farther behind as Marco flies ahead looking around it would seem. "So is there a particular reason we're looking here?" I ask Thatch while glancing at the snowy fields.

"According to Pops there is something here about your mother, or at least she came here a few times." Thatch says simply. "So this bruise on your cheek…" Thatch says leading off. Looking ahead I stiffen my posture as we walk closer to a forest with trees that look rather ominous. "Girlie it has Marco riled up, that's not an easy thing to do." He says gently.

"One of the nurses aren't very happy about me being on the ship." I say quietly after debating to say the truth or not. "She's rather vocal about it when no one is around."

Thatch nods his head thoughtfully. "I'm sure Marco has an idea who it is then." Thatch says after a while. "There are only a few nurses that are like that, most of them are pretty nice. Well when Pops isn't drinking at least." He says sighing.

"What's on the island that my mother came here for?" I ask him curiously as we enter the edge of a forest, the trees very tall and thick enough that upon looking up you can't even see the sky. I'm not too worried considering whom exactly I'm with, but a bit of me is afraid. Something about this island just doesn't sit right. Nervously I feel for my bracelet on my wrist as we walk further into the woods.

Thatch seems to have thought about something before replying to me. "Just that she'd made several trips here." Thatch says frowning. "Something the matter?"

Looking off to the side I look back at Thatch, grabbing his hand nervously. "I just…I feel like we're being watched." I mutter leaning closer to Thatch. I look around for signs for why my mother would come in the meantime as Thatch and I walk in silence.

Eventually the others join us and I'm walking in the middle of the group with Ace leading the way with a flame, Marco next to me and Rai behind us, his gun in his hand. Each of them all seems ready for something to happen, with Rai's hand on his gun, Marco and Thatch looking around vigilantly. "Something seems a bit off, eh?" Marco asks Thatch smirking confidently.

Thatch nods his head a smirk on his face as well. "Girlie here knows it too." He says shaking his head pitifully. "How much further head Ace?"

Ace glances at us before looking ahead and seems to be judging the distance. "Another ten minutes or so." He says as a wolf runs across the path in what seems to be scouting, probably food, ignoring us it runs on.

"Just a wolf Rose." Thatch whispers, "It's ok." Nodding my head I glance in the direction the wolf had entered a thicket, still it didn't seem likejust a wolf.

Looking around closer I take note that the entire forest seems to be menacing, with thorny looking bushes and small trees everywhere, the taller trees looming above us and completely pitch black, the chill from the wind still whipping through us, and then there is that feeling of us being watched from somewhere.

"You'll be fine, you can fight too." Rai says comfortingly. "Anyways that temple is just ahead." He says patting my back lightly. Turning back to look at him I smile thankfully, stopping I look behind Rai and see something move off the path quickly. "Rose?" He asks looking back. This must have set him off to because he turns around completely and raises his gun. "Guys, we have company."

"Thatch, Ace take Rose ahead, we'll stay." Marco says pulling me forward while spinning me around and pushing me head. "Girlie you better know what to do once you get there." He says smirking at me. "Thatch, Ace the priority is keeping Rose safe."

Suddenly confused I look up at Thatch and over at Ace holding his hand out for me to take. Grabbing it Thatch lets go of me as Ace pulls me onto his back. "Let's go brat." Thatch says as both men begin running off leaving Marco and Rai behind.

Staring back I watch as Marco stands next to Rai confidently with both of them chuckling it seems. "They'll be fine, right?" I ask Ace as I turn to face forward again; Ace simply nods his head as he makes a large jump, landing soundly with Thatch following next to us easily.

Frowning I as we walk into even darker woods and thicker it would seem at the center of this little area is an abandoned temple looking thing, just like Rai had said. Hearing gunfire and other sounds of attacking I glance back worriedly. "Girlie, they'll be fine. We came here for a reason." Thatch says as Ace lets me down, pointing ahead.

Nodding my head I start ahead hesitantly, partly because no one said a thing about why exactly we were coming, and Marco made it seem like this was all going to be fine. Then again I suppose I shouldn't doubt him right now. Walking a bit more confidently I stride towards the front of the temple with Thatch and Ace walking behind me.

"So how exactly do we get in?" Thatch asks looking around. "I don't see a doorway." He says looking around and back at Ace.

Shrugging his shoulders he points back in the direction of Rai. "We both took a look around and didn't find anything." Frowning both men look down at me.

Looking back at the temple and the very dark stone it seems to be made out of I pull my gloves off that Rai had given me, placing my fingers against the cold and very rough ice covered stone. Moving away from the pair I look around running my fingers along the cold stone.

_…_

_"Mommy what's that?" I ask her looking at a picture she'd been drawing. "It looks spooky." I say frowning at my rather cheerful mother._

_Rubbing the top of my head affectionately she points to a tree off to the side by a stone wall. "It's a very important place." She says simply. "Maybe one day we'll go on a trip and I can take you to a lot of important places like Obachan did with me." She says smiling at me playfully._

_"Not if they're spooky like that." I tell my mother stubbornly. "I want to go to happy places. I don't like spooky places."_

_…_

Turning around abruptly I spot the tree to the side of the temple with the stone wall my mother had told me about years and years ago. Leaving the two in a hurry at the closed door that refuses to open I glance at the tree. The only difference is this tree looks rather dead, and the wall has crumbled after years of weathering it would seem. Looking at the tree carefully I take note of the circular cut out in the bark on the side facing the woods. Slipping my bracelet off I look at the hole carefully, the indentions outwards it matching the roses coming off of my bracelet, biting my lip I look over at Thatch and Ace walking towards me, slipping the bracelet in without hesitation I feel the ground give screaming as I fall on the hard ground I look up to see whatever it was that open quickly shut. I look around wildly, wishing at the very least that I had Ace with me to light the way.

Getting up I look around trying to figure out where the dull glow is coming from, behind me is a nearly extinguished torch; hesitantly I pick it up as it begins to glow brighter at my touch. Sighing heavily I look up worriedly. I can't hear anything from above so I'm assuming whatever I fell through was quite dense. Biting my lip I look around. "What should I do? If I stay here it doesn't seem likely I'll get out." I mumble worriedly. Deciding to trust my gut I walk forwards ignoring the want to stay in one place.

In the soft glow of the torch the narrow corridor seems eerie, ignoring the fear building and the thoughts of never returning back up and that my bracelet is in some stupid tree. "What to do?" I mutter nervously as I follow the only hallway.

After what seems like hours I see a light ahead of me, frowning I hesitantly head towards it, stepping through the thresh hold of a room with a giant statue, and along the walls of the room are pictures and drawings.

Looking at the pictures carefully I frown, they all look familiar, but just out of grasp of my memory, until I come to a face that I definitely recognize, one nearly identical to mine. "Mom" I mutter touching the picture softly. "So you did come here, but what's important about coming here?" I ask the picture sadly. "You never told me."

…

"What do you mean she _just_ fell through the ground?!" I hiss at Thatch and Ace both looking down bewildered. "What part of her safety is the priority didn't you two understand?"

Thatch looks at me seriously. "Just that, we were looking for an entrance into the temple when she looked up and ran over here, we were following her over here when she stuffed something into the tree and fell." He says rubbing his head confusedly. "Look Marco, we weren't expecting her to run off or fall through a hole in the ground that isn't here, nor can any of us break through." He says just as frustrated.

Rai glances at the tree. "Her bracelet is stuffed in there." He says simply. "It's the same color as hers at least." He says calmly. "It looked like she knew what to do."

Glaring at him I move to examine the tree a bit closer, nodding in agreement that it is definitely her bracelet jammed in there. "So we wait then." I decide walking over to another tree to sit against it. Closing my eyes I try to think of the best situations and outcomes for this, but none of them are exactly coming to mind.

"Marco we're sorry." I hear Ace say from next to me. "I shouldn't have let her run off like that." He mumbles sadly.

Opening my eyes I stare at him for a moment. "Ace, she'd have ran off regardless if you told her not to." I tell him smoothly. "We'll just have to hope for the best." I tell him closing my eyes again. If we couldn't break through whatever the stone was by that tree, and it looked like Ace's flames, and my attacks cancelled out then that stone isn't just some stone. I can't even feel her anymore, like she's just gone, but that's not exactly acceptable.

…

Frowning I take another look around the room, I try to think of what my mother would have done, but obviously someone told her what to do, Obachan. She'd died even before my mom, so it isn't like I can ask her, even if I had a way to. Growling in frustration I walk to the front of the statue. "You're stupid and I hate you." I tell it flatly. "I want to go back up." I say tugging my hair uselessly. "What am I supposed to do here?!" I yell becoming more and more exasperated with this stupid trip to this stupid island. Falling to the ground I rest my head against the base of the marble statue. "What am I supposed to do? I need to get out of here." I mumble quietly. Getting up I decide a closer inspection of the statue is my only option left; running my hands along it, and reading the plaque at the front of if I frown.

"Protecting the truth, finding the truth and deciding the truth" I mutter the strange inscription. "What is with this stupid place and the truth?" I ask loudly. Squinting I look at the face of the statue, it looks like one of the men in the pictures, so probably someone I am related to, making the whole conspiracy that Whitebeard and Marco talked about all the more plausible now.

"So if mom was protecting something and somehow I am now, then that means there is a way out of here." I say calming my nerves, I have absolutely no idea how long I've been down here, but I'm going to choose to believe that Marco and the others are waiting for me. "So now that I've decide this let's see where you're pointing." I say turning to face the wall that the statue is subtly pointing at, walking over to it I run my hands along it. "Mom, you wouldn't send me to my death right? That picture was before you had me and no doubt before dad too. So I can leave too right? I can go back to the Whitebeard Pirates, right?" I ask her quietly, even if she can't hear me it sounds nice to talk to her. "I want to go back." I mumble dully hitting the wall, as I do this it opens. Relieved I grab the torch on the wall and run forward ready to be over this stupid adventure underground. Coming to another room, but with another exit I let out a relieved sigh. Glancing at the table I notice a map drawn onto the wood of the table. "So this is the world then." I say quietly examining it carefully and islands all over the place. "This is where we are and then it looks like this is important." I mutter looking at another island with some strange marking in the East Blue. Looking at the rest of the table and under it I spot an eternal pose. "Here next, is this right mom?" I ask quietly as I read the name on it "Naijin Island."

Holding the log pose carefully I head through the door and come to another long hallway, only this one is sloped; walking dejectedly I follow it until I come to a dead end. Placing the torch on the wall I hope for the best, hoping to find another trick to open it, as I slide the torch in the door opens immediately. Met by a cold breeze I determine I've been walking up for a while. Biting my lip I step out and look around as I cross the door shut clamped behind me with a very solid 'thud'.

Heading forward I take note of the cold air that seems to be rushing at me, slowly I look around for some kind of light source, stepping along carefully I bump into a wall, punching it frustrated by the stupid thing and what I've gone through all over again it slides open easily with me falling forward into yet another dark place, though this one isn't nearly as dark.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS STUPID PALCE?!" I scream jumping up with the enteral pose still in one piece. Turning around I see the wall slam shut as if angered by my outburst. "THIS IS STUPID! MY KNEE YOU MORON!" I scream at the door angry that I now have more tatters in my clothes and I'm bruised, cut and sore all over. "I'm cold." I mutter hugging my arms as I kick the door. Turn around again to see four figures rushing towards me, a familiar orange glow and then one that washes a sense of security over me, those blue and yellow flames.

"ROSE!" I hear Rai yell as he reaches me first hugging me tightly. "God I thought something terrible happened, are you alright?" He asks me worriedly inspecting me.

Nodding my head I hug my friend again. "God do not let me fall into strange, crazy and stupid places ever again." I mumble exhausted from the whole thing.

"Girlie it's good to see you." Thatch says relieved. "Though you look like you've had your fair fight." He chuckles tangling my hair even more, I'd scowl at him, but I'm too happy to see the four of them.

Ace smiles at me pulling me into a hug as Rai lets go of me "God I thought you'd died." As he lets go he gets a swift hit to his head, which he takes without a word, much to my surprised.

Turning to Marco I smile at him, even happier that he's holding my bracelet in his hand. "It fell out a few minutes before we heard you screaming." He says chuckling as I happily put it back on my wrist, hugging him close I feel safer and more relieved. "Don't go jamming your bracelet into place like that." He says sternly as he hugs me close to him.

Nodding my head I let out a heavy sigh. "Can we just go back to the ship, I'm tired and I don't like this stupid place." I mutter glaring at the building. "It's too spooky." I mutter the same words I'd told my mother years and years ago. Nodding his head he takes my hand and pulls me along with the others following, keeping my gaze on the pose in my other hand I wonder how far this place is from here exactly. "Marco?"

"Girlie?" He counters in a relaxed tone as the wind whips around us wildly in the woods, though it's not so cold with Ace rubbing my back comfortingly, and Thatch blocking the majority of the wind from my right side and Rai walking comfortable next to Marco.

"When we get back I need to talk to Whitebeard." I tell him simply. Simply nodding his head we walk back to the shore, get back in the boat, with me on Ace's lap again, curling into him for warmth as Marco and Thatch both row back to the ship and Rai takes a closer look at my leg, well the best he can with Ace's flamed hand hovering a safe distance.


	11. Mother Pineapple

I realized a bit late of what was implied with Naijin Island, so I've cleared it up in this chapter. Also, I am beyond happy that I've made someones day better with a chapter, and to help someone like Marco ^^ I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this. So please enjoy this next chapter~!

* * *

Sitting alone with Whitebeard I stare at him hesitantly, nervously holding the eternal pose I hold it up. "This was there on a table" I explain as he looks at me in a somewhat interested way. "On the table it had a map of the world carved into it." I say frowning, most of what I had been through Whitebeard merely smiled at.

"You look troubled by this." Whitebeard says chuckling. "See something interesting?" He asks in a low rumble. Whitebeard looks at me as though considering what I'd said. "Well Girlie?" He questions me.

"There was a strange marking on an island in the East Blue, but that can't be where the log pose is pointing to." I say slowly. "Right?" I ask meeting the gaze of the captain. "Naijin Island isn't in the East Blue is it?"

Rubbing his chin Whitebeard smirks at me. "You're not a dumb kid; Naijin Island is in the New World, one of the last islands that aren't part of the World Government." He says chuckling. "An island of monks, temples, shrines and the like, the island and its people are very strong as you can imagine. They oppose the World Government." Nodding my head I let out a sigh. "Girlie I'm sure you can figure out why they do."

"The Government tells lie after lie, covers up the truth?" I guess folding my arms over each other. "I can understand that, but what I don't understand is _why_ all this is happening. What triggered to bring this all about now?" I ask Whitebeard frowning even more.

"Change" He says simply. "Things are changing drastically from when your mother was alive, from the start of this era, things are starting to happen to make some big changes in the world and how people are seeing it. You're a key that's been lost and someone has stumbled upon suddenly." He says dryly. "All that's left is for you to do is to decide what it is exactly you'll do about it."

Closing my eyes and moving to rub my head. "So I just have to make a choice and stick to it, do what I think is right and fight like crazy to do it, because I am _sure_ there are people that aren't happy about what's going on exactly, with me." I say opening my eyes again.

"Girlie go relax." Whitebeard says getting up, towering over me he leaves the room where we'd been talking privately, grabbing the pose I head towards my room. "Oh, Rose" Whitebeard calls as a second thought it would seem. "You did well." He says chuckling as his footsteps boom across the deck.

Smiling I look down at my torn clothing, a bit damp from the ride back to the flag ship, dirty, and with me bruised, cut and tired, the adventure on my own was certainly not what I'd expected.

"Girlie come on you need to head to the medical bay." Marco says grabbing my elbow to lead me below deck. Following him wordlessly I watch Marco curiously. "What?"

"Were you worried?" I question the man leading me to get looked at. "I mean about me being gone…" I mumble quietly and a bit lamely.

Looking back at me he stops us in the middle of the hall. "I was, and honestly a bit angry that you'd do something so reckless. Then again" He says sighing as though releasing that anger out. "You got out of there alive." He says walking again while pulling me along gently.

Walking along with Marco I smile happily, maybe the whole endeavor hadn't been as stupid as I thought it was, I mean I did learn about my mother and my family, even if just a little bit and even though I'm not quite sure what it even means. As we enter their medical bay, I frown. Not because of the lack of people in here, but because Rai is standing there grimacing as an older man has what looks like tweezers in his arm.

I hadn't noticed Rai was hurt. "It was only a flesh wound." Marco says noticing my stare. Nodding my head I feel Marco tugging me, tearing my gaze away from Rai and the doctor I hop onto the cot feeling the exhaustion all over again. "He'll be alright Girlie."

Nodding my head I close my eyes waiting for whatever will happen next, "Marco scram." I hear a raspy voice, "You too Rai." Opening my eyes I see the doctor walking over to me, both of them are looking at me hesitantly. "Scram, she doesn't need you two hovering over her." Doing as the doctor says they leave, as the door shuts he turns towards me. "The names Haku, I'm the ship's doctor, and you're Rose."

Nodding my head I watch him curiously, he's greyed, or at least from what I can tell he has, over his hair is a blue bandana. He's wearing a white shirt and long black pants; he looks fit, obviously still strong enough to hold his own. "So is there a particular reason that I'm here for?" I ask him quietly.

Pointing to my knee then several other places he moves closer. "You're pretty beaten; it looks like most of this is from while you were on the island." He says inspecting me closer. "This one right here isn't." He says pointing to my cheek. "Well it looks like you just need to get your cuts cleaned, and to rest your ankle, and get some rest." He says pulling a chair to the bed and with that a cart with various bottles, gauzes, pills and the like. "This will sting, no crying." He says plainly as he pulls a bottle with a clear liquid and dowsing a cotton ball. Nodding my head I watch as he dabs my knee lightly, biting my lip I frown, this doesn't just sting. "It's killing the germs you managed to pick up when you hurt your knee, it'll get easier." He says simply chuckling. "After all this is the worst one it looks like."

"Are you sure I need to get _all_ my cuts cleaned?" I ask him in pain, nodding his head he tosses the bloody cotton ball in bowl, taking a closer look at my knee he pulls out some tweezers off the cart and picks out rocks and other things that had been in my knee. "Stupid wall" I mutter glaring at my knee.

Laughing he looks up at me. "You're much better then Rai, the big baby." He chuckles setting them back on the cart, pouring more of the liquid on another cotton ball he grabs my face and carefully applies the stuff to my cheek and a cut I apparently got on my face. "You arm." He says holding his hand out. Sighing I hold out my arm with the cut jacket. "You look surprised."

"I hadn't realized how much had happened." I tell him simply. "I just wanted to get out and back to the surface." I tell him sighing.

Again he tosses the cotton ball away to get another, repeating this process for several minutes as he reexamines the cuts. "Well I'm assuming you'll be taking a bath, so I'll give the gauze to Marco." He says putting everything down. "You know Rose Marco doesn't get shaken or worried visibly easily. So if I were you I'd be extremely careful about what you do." He says smirking at me. "You have a rather interesting effect over the phoenix."

Blushing I turn away from him. "I don't know what you mean."

Chuckling he pats the top of my head. "Girlie you do, but if you're choosing to ignore it I can't do anything about it." Looking back at Haku, who's smirking at me and looking at me as though he's seen this a thousand times he simply shakes his head. "Marco, get back in here." A few moments later the pineapple is opening the door yawning as he makes his way to me. "Apply this antiseptic to all over her cuts, generously on this one and the one on her face." He says pointing to my knee and then the one on my cheek. "They'll scar, and I can't imagine a pretty doll like her wanting that." He says getting up. "Wrap up them up with gauze, not too tightly. Oh the one on her arm will need a good amount of that stuff too. Do it quickly too, after her shower I mean." He explains heading to his desk and pulling a book down. "Get out of my medical bay." He says yawning as he opens the book.

Hopping off the bed I walk over to the door with Marco following after me. "He must like you, Haku isn't normally so nice." Marco says chuckling as Rai, Ace and Thatch all walk over to us as we leave the medical bay.

"I just want to shower and go to sleep." I tell them heading towards the commander's bathroom and my room to get some clothes.

"I'll ask Johnny to make you a dinner." Rai says smiling at me. "I'll bring it to your room Rosie." He says brightly.

Nodding my head I smile at him. "Thanks Rai." I say smiling happily, hooking my arm around his I grin happily. "You look worried." I say smirking at him.

Rolling his eyes he messes my hair up. "You were talking with Pops for a long time, you missed dinner." He says simply sticking his tongue out at me. "Don't flatter yourself."

Chuckling I simply nod my head. "Well I'm glad you care enough to get me some food, just make sure this glutton over here doesn't eat it." I say point at Ace, who has stolen my food a few times. Ace stares at me shocked. "Don't look so surprised." I tell him smiling.

Ace shakes his head at me. "Just for that see if I keep your food warm when Rai and I go to get it." He says bluffing.

"See if that'll stop me from doodling on your face." I say happily, to which he's flabbergasted at. Thatch and Marco simply laugh as Ace and I both start arguing about pointless things.

"Just go get the food." Marco says pushing ace and Rai away while shaking his head. "And you, hurry when you shower." He says accusingly as I stare at him shocked. "Hurry up." He says smirking at me.

Sitting in the shower I carefully wash the dirt off, making sure to wash my cuts as well, even if it hurts, I know Marco will just put more disinfectant on them, but at least I'll be somewhat cleaned. Washing my hair quickly I turn the water off and ring my hair out before towel drying it the best I can before getting dressed myself.

Running across the hall to my room I see Marco waiting with Thatch, both men lounge on my desk in a relaxed manner. "See I told you she takes forever." Marco says smirking at my playfully. "Alright Girlie bed, knee up" He commands hopping off the desk easily, doing as I'm told I sit on my bed as Marco sets the gauze next to me.

As he puts the antiseptic on my knee first, as said generously, I glare at him. "He said generously why are you doing it so roughly?" I shout at him in obvious pain.

"Why did you put your bracelet in a tree so recklessly?" He shoots back easily as he begins to bandage my knee. You have got to be kidding me, is this how he's getting back at me?

Frowning I fold my arms over. "I still don't think this calls for you to be so rough." I mutter, wincing as he finishes applying the first bandage.

Marco applies the gel like substance to my other cuts, gently this time. Holding his hand out I give him my arm reluctantly as he still gently this time puts the stuff on my cut. "You two fight a lot." Thatch says chuckling.

As my door opens I smile brightly at Rai and Ace coming in with a hot meal. "Aw, I knew you still cared." I say to Ace smirking playfully as he gives me a thumbs up. "OW!" I scream looking down at Marco. "What was that for?" I whine trying to pull my arm free.

"I'm not done, quit squirming." He commands holding my arm hardly paying attention to my attempts to free myself. Keeping a firm grip on my arm he smirks at me as he wraps the gauze around my arm.

"Have they been like this since we left?" Ace asks chuckling, glaring at him I hold back saying anything fearing Marco's medical treatment.

"Pretty much, pretty entertaining isn't it?" Thatch asks grinning; looking at me he sends me a coy smile, which is shared by Rai. Annoyed by them I turn away from the group of men, obviously enjoying this.

Moving in front of me Marco grabs my face gently as smears the gel over my cheek, blushing at him being so close I close my eyes as he gently massages the disinfectant in the cut. Opening my eyes as his hands leave my face I watch as he pulls a bandage out, easily taking the wrapper off he sticks it on my face. "All done." Getting up Marco puts the rest of the medical supplies on the desk. "Eat then get in bed."

"Yes mother pineapple." I mutter getting up from bed and taking a seat on the chair as Thatch pulls it out for me and Ace sets the tray down in front of me. "Thank you!" I cheer happily grabbing the spoon to eat the soup.

Before leaving Rai and Ace mutter something about nigh watch, with Thatch heading off tired as well. As I finish Marco pulls the chair out, helping me up he nods to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks worriedly.

Shrugging my shoulders I head to my bed, getting under the covers I smile at him. "Better, Marco I'm sorry I made you worried." I tell him honestly. "I'll be careful so you don't always have worry about me when you're not around." I promise him resting in my bed, closing my eyes to fall asleep. As the lights are put out, and my door opens quietly then closes I smile to myself, it's nice to know that he does care about me.

…

Sitting at a table with Rai and Ace the three of us just grinning happily, we've left the winter island and we're heading towards the next island to stock up on supplies before we head towards Naijin Island. "The next island isn't under Whitebeard," Rai says smirking at me. "Marco isn't going to let you run off without him."

"It's not like I'm going to be alone." I say rolling my eyes.

Ace chuckles at this, slinging and arm around me casually. "Yeah, we'll be with her." He says grinning.

I look over at him warily. "It'll be best if you don't say anything." I tell him laughing, for whatever reason Marco gets touchy when Ace is involved in anything I'm up to.

"Girlie you know Marco isn't going to let you go, especially since he's making a special trip by himself." Thatch says knowingly while joining us at our table on deck. "Your leg _just_ healed enough for you to start practicing again, and on top of that Vista is teaching you use a sword. Marco isn't going to let you go off like that."

"Remind me again why I'm being treated like a child." I mutter crossing my arms leaning into Ace. "I think I can handle a trip into town."

"Girlie this town isn't exactly friendly towards pirates; and the only one on this ship that doesn't look or act entirely like a pirate is you." Thatch says matter-of-factly. "Besides why do you want to go into town?"

Frowning I point to my clothes. "They're all ripped and torn from practicing." I tell him simply. "I need to get clothes I can just use for practice." I tell him simply.

"I don't see why." Thatch says as Ace lets out a laugh and Rai rolls his eyes. "What?"

Rai lets out a long sigh. "Because I do _not_ need to hear this long speech again, and to be convinced even more, I'll give you the short version, and my reason." He says frowning. "Rose is a lady and to keep that up she'll need to look the part as well act it." He says simply. "Thatch it really isn't bad for her to get a normal look at a town."

"She's not exactly in the position to." He says unsurely. "As far as the Marines are concerned we've kidnapped her."

"We can handle that, and even if the townsfolk get out of hand we can get her out of it. Rose really isn't in any immediate danger." Rai reasons logically. "Besides she'll just go either way as we all know, we might as well just go with her to make sure she gets back unharmed."

"Marco won't like it." He says scratching the side of his face.

Ace frowns at this. "Then why don't you come too." He suggests coolly. "It isn't like we're going into a dangerous island to look for some kind of hint to her family; this is for stocking up before we head out."

"Well I'm not going to be the one to tell Marco." Thatch says finally. "Rose you know even if he agrees you'll get slapped with a bunch of rules right?"

Nodding my head I get up out of Ace's grasp and head off towards the First Commander sleeping next to Pops. Opening his eyes he watches me. "What's on your mind?" He asks before frowning at me. "What do you want to do now?" He asks dryly.

"I want to go into town with Rai, Ace and Thatch." I tell him simply, he shakes his head 'no' before attempting to fall back asleep. "Marco, my clothes are all getting to be rags, unless you want me prancing around naked then by all means." I say stubbornly.

Whitebeard chuckles as Marco glares at me. "They do not leave your side, you do not run off, and you do _not_ cause any kind of trouble." He says finally, I'll admit I'm surprised he's agreeing so quickly, then again by the looks of it Whitebeard isn't too worried. "Rai I swear the first sign of trouble you get Rose out and back on the ship or you'll be scrubbing the deck for the rest of the trip."


	12. Bold and Not Naked

Mother Pineapple - u - It just worked out well. Though I'm sure Rosie will have more Pineapple themed nicknames for him in the future. XD

* * *

"Just pick some, why is this taking so long?!" I hear Ace complain loudly, rolling my eyes I pull on a pair of shorts and a tank that stops above my stomach. "Rose, this isn't fun, you made this sound like it'd be fun." He continues to voice obnoxiously. As I push the curtain to the side I turn to the three pirates that I'm shopping with and direct a glare at Ace. "I change my mind; I'll go find some more stuff for you try on." Ace says attempting to get up, but Thatch holds him down shaking his head.

Smirking at Ace I turn to Rai, because obviously Ace won't be any help with this. "Can you move around without feeling constricted?" He questions, to which I twist my body and nod my head, giving me a thumbs up he takes a seat. "Next."

Closing the curtains I change into a pair of capris which still offers plenty of mobility, again I show the three of them. "I like the shorts more." The freckled one vocals disapprovingly.

"Ace the point of this is so that she can fight, not look how you want." Thatch says shaking his head. "Good." He says smiling.

This process goes on for several outfits until I'm satisfied with the amount of clothes I have replaced. "So how did you get Marco to agree to this?" Ace asks curiously.

Smirking at the three boys now looking at me with interest I shrug my shoulders. "I told him I'd be running around naked if I didn't get some proper clothes." I explain simply, to which all three of them blush. "I didn't think he'd agree so quickly though." Then again Marco has walked in on me several times, whether on purpose or not I don't know, but the man has seen my bare back one too many times.

"Yes, anyways" Rai says turning to the guy at the counter. "We'd like to purchase these clothes for the lady." He says pulling out his wallet.

"Your money isn't good." The cashier says simply with a snooty look in his eyes.

Feeling my eye twitch in annoyance I let out a deep breath. "I suppose you make good money turning down paying customers." I say glaring at him. "Or is it that you're too stuck up and 'good' for the money?" I ask him as Thatch pinches my arm lightly.

The cashier looks up at me to glare, I just stare right back at him, my obvious rebellious streak I've seem to adapt to since living with pirates showing through. Hesitantly he takes the clothes and begins to total them up. Rai pays the man easily and takes the bags he'd put them in.

"Rosie, Marco said no trouble." Rai says gently. "That kind of thing happens to us a lot." He says like it was nothing, like there is nothing wrong with prejudice twerps like him. "Stop making that face." He says groaning.

Pouting I nod my head. "I wouldn't have done anything serious." I say finally as we head to the next store. The end result basically the same, only this time Ace takes it up.

"Look the girl is a lady; we're not trying to cause any trouble." He says simply. "We're taking this delicate flower out for some clothes."

Hesitantly the man nods his head glaring at Ace for a moment before looking at me. "I suspect that'll be all." He asks shortly, to which we nod our heads collectively.

...

Sitting at a café table I look at the table contemplating how people can be so quick to judge, but then again I suppose they've seen other sides to pirates. Smiling as Ace nudges me I say "See painless." I say hooking arms with Ace, who rolls his eyes. "If you weren't complaining so much I would have finished sooner." I tell him pinching him lightly.

Enjoying the warm spring air I lean my head back so that the sun warms it up nicely. "When we get back you'll start learning the art of the sword." Thatch says grinning at me "Then following that you'll be fighting against Rai." Nodding my head I stretch my arms up happily. "What's with the content look?"

Sticking my tongue out at him I shrug my shoulders. "I'm just happy today, is that so bad?" I ask him playfully, "Besides the weather is nice so it's perfect for practicing." I tell him happily, though I am a bit peeved about the rude cashiers.

Ace ruffles my hair lightly, "Well then I guess we better hurry." He says waving his hand up for a waiter, but being ignored he lets out a sigh.

"We should just eat on the ship." Rai says disinterestedly. "We're not going to get served here." He says getting up, Thatch nods his head in agreement, and the others get up following his lead, standing up as well while grabbing my bags I frown.

"Rose it happens a lot, don't worry about it." Thatch says taking the bags from my hand. "It's part of the lifestyle."

"Not all pirates are bad." I mutter shaking my head, now that I'm actually looking I can see the people either glaring, but more over looking at us terrified, well at Thatch, Ace and Rai like that, like the three of them are about to attack them without a reason. Then again I suppose these people have seen a large number of pirates that are vicious and bloodthirsty purely for the sake of being that way.

Walking through town with the boys all talking casually, sighing I try to let the looks go, after all I have seen both sides of the coin.

Feeling something wet fall on me I look around to see a man glaring at me. "Sympathizing with them makes you just as bad." He says spitefully. "Walking around with them as though they haven't committed crimes, when they've gone around murdering innocent people, you're just as bad!" He yells before spitting on me I look at him like he's crazy, trying to process what has happened exactly, then of course are the people nodding their heads agreeing and laughing along with him.

Rai's arm comes around me and pulls me forward. "Ignore it Rose, he's not worth it." He whispers tugging me along.

Rai and Ace both work on trying to calm me down while Thatch just glares back at the man, no trouble, right. Steadying my breathing I take exact steps, I ignore the anger, the humiliation and take a deep breath, walking back to the ship all the while trying to convince myself that it wasn't so embarrassing as it seemed.

"Go get changed and I'll get Vista." Thatch says patting my shoulder while handing me the bags. "And for the record Rose, you handled that very well." He says smiling at me.

"I agree." Ace and Rai agree heartily, rolling my eyes I glare at them.

"Handled what well?" I hear Marco's very tired and lazy tone say coming from somewhere on my right, turning grudgingly I frown. "Girlie?" He asks raising a brow at me as he walks closer to inspect me. "Why are you soaked and smell like beer?"

"A spot of trouble on our way out of town" Rai volunteers carefully. "Other than that it was an uneventful trip into town." He says dryly. "Anyways Rosie go get changed so we can get you in practice." He says all this like it was nothing, and I know they're all saying it for my sake.

Nodding my head I leave the group of men still slightly angry from that man's actions, how carelessly he'd acted towards me for who I'm friends with; even if he is a stranger it was infuriating.

…

"What happened?" I ask them seriously, Rose looked angry, and not the kind that Ace, Rai, Thatch or me could get out of her, this one looked offended. "She looks like something happened."

"Rose is probably a bit embarrassed." Ace says intelligently for once. "On our way out of town a guy poured his drink all over her and then spit on her, she hasn't said anything, but it's not an easy thing to let go of as she has."

I stare at them all stopping to stare at Rai he nods his head. "I know, I know." He mutters heading off to go check on Rose while Thatch gives me a knowing look. "Ace get a move on it, we got to make sure Rose is alright." He calls to the fire user.

"I'll point him out." Thatch says heading back off the ship with me. "But Marco, remember Pops said no trouble."

"It's not trouble; it's a lesson on how to properly treat a lady." I tell him simply falling in step next to him.

Thatch chuckles as we head into town again on a bit of a mission. "Since Rose has come you've been a bit different you know?" He says suddenly, scoffing I shake my head at my friend. "We've known each other for years and have been friends for just as long, Marco I've never seen you so protective or hell bent on something like this for a girl." He observes.

I nod my head, I'll concede that I've never really gone out of my way like this to protect someone like Rose, but I've never been around someone who's quite like the blue haired girl. "Rose isn't like anyone." I say finally, not very convincing or a real explanation, but the only thing I can manage.

"She's a good looking girl, but a little young for you don't you think?" He teases me nudging my shoulder lightly.

Glaring at him I shake my head at my comrade. "Rose is not that young, and I'm not that old." I counter a bit offended at him insinuating I am old. "And stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking to make you smile like that." I command uselessly seeing his face already smirking at me knowingly.

"We both know Rose _is_ young. After all she is even younger than Rai." I'll admit that, she is young, much more than most women I have paid any attention to, but then again we're back the fact she isn't quite like those other woman. "Well that's the guy." Thatch says pointing to a man with a scar running down the side of his face as we enter the little town.

…

Having rinsed off from the liquid that had been so rudely dumped on me and not to forget his spit, shuddering I rub soap against my arm again, I feel that same flare of anger go through me again. Stepping out I dry off my hair and then my body before I slip into a pair of shorts and one of the tanks that I'd gotten today, heading up to the deck I see Vista waiting patiently while talking with Rai and Ace.

"Are you ready to begin?" The curly-haired swordsman asks me kindly.

Nodding my head I pull my hair back with a ribbon, the same that had saved me from being crushed by not just boards but a certain blonde commander weeks and weeks ago.

Explaining the basics to me Vista quickly gets into the dynamics and rules of the sword and what it takes to begin mastering a blade. Asking me about my previous experience I tell him about a marine that had taught me a little bit.

"You need to be firm; a blade should only cut when the wielder says so." Vista says intelligently, I'm practicing on a dummy, well one of sorts. Ace looks a bit offended by his position in this situation. "Now strike." He commands doing so I continue practicing the various things with the sword I was given. "Very good Rose." He says grinning at me as I take a break to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Thank you Vista." I grin at him pleasantly. "You're a very good teacher." I compliment him sheathing the sword, setting it down carefully; I smile at him taking a seat on deck.

"Rose you're getting pretty good." A crewmate says smiling at me friendly. "You're picking up on all the trainings quickly." He compliments me as he passes by with a barrel over his shoulder.

Chuckling I nod my head. "I still have a long way to go." I say looking up at the very blue sky. "Alright next!" I call seeing Rai smile at me, heading over he hands me a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're not a fighter?" He asks chuckling. "Or maybe a pirate? Huh?" He teases me helping me up.

Rolling my eyes I down the cup of water easily. "I am positive, and Ace thanks." I say seeing him walking off to complete some chores, or flirt with the nurses, probably the latter.

"Anything for you" He says waving it off carelessly. "You better practice hard Rosie." He says winking at me before adjusting his hat.

…

Panting I glare at Rai. "You did not have to throw me into the water." I tell him sourly as I shake my head, to which he simply chuckles at. "That is not what I meant when I said I wanted to cool off and you know it!" I say whacking his arm.

"Rosie it's not like you can't take yet another shower. You know I'm sure I've ever met someone who showers so much." He teases me as Thatch and Marco get back on the ship, both looking exceeding pleased with themselves. "What?" He mutters seeing my attention isn't directed to him anymore.

"What were they doing?" I ask him curiously as Marco chuckles at whatever Thatch had said and both slapping each other on the back.

"Probably just went out for a drink." Rai says shrugging his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get you a towel or something." He says walking off randomly as I turn to face him.

"Oi, Girlie" I hear Marco call, turning to him I tilt my head while grabbing my hair to wring it over the side of the ship. Walking over to me with a frown evident on his face he points to my clothes accusingly. "I thought you bought clothes so you wouldn't be running around naked!"

I look down; I am most definitely not naked. "I have clothes on though." I tell him pointing to my shirt and shorts. "I'm not naked." I tell him coolly.

"And you're not covered." He counters haughtily. "Girlie how is this different from your clothes you had before?!" He says upset for whatever reason.

I glance at Thatch unsure how to proceed with this conversation. "They're not cut up?" I offer frowning. "Anyways I'm tired Marco we can fight later." I say heading off to meet Rai. Walking over to Rai I shake my head, accepting the towel. "What's with Marco?" I ask him drying my stomach and legs off, then my hair, well as much as I can.

"I don't know, why?" Rai asks glancing at his commander. "I assumed he was happy, why did you two fight again?"

Rolling my eyes I kind of nod my head. "He came over spouting nonsense about me being naked when I am obviously not." I say simply flipping my hair over my shoulder and tying it up.

…

After eating a very big meal for dinner I bid everyone goodnight, while they prefer to drink and party all night, I much rather shower and get some rest. I'm not sure where their energy comes from, but at least they have it.

"You know I thought you'd have learned by now." I hear that annoying voice full of fire and hatred towards me. "You're not as smart as I thought." She quips as I turn to face her.

"I really don't see what your problem is with me." I tell him calmly. "I haven't done anything to you have I?" I ask her indignantly, I do not need to be terrorized by her after what had happened in town.

Glaring at me she steps closer threatening. "You've stolen someone away from me. I do not exactly appreciate it." She says heatedly, so this is about someone, not about me being a liability to the crew per say, but to someone she obviously wants. "Don't look so high and mighty."

"Don't look so petty." I counter, Riana stares at me surprised and angry, I'll admit I was surprised, but I don't regret it. "Look, whoever it is I'm sure they're not interested in me." I say simply half insulting myself, but if it'll get her to leave me alone why not take a hit to the ego?

Her gaze seems to intensify. "That's just the problem." She says poisonously. "He does." Pushing me harshly against the wall she tugs my hair. "And I'm trying to find out why exactly, why would, Marco be so interested in a boring little child like you."

"Obviously I'm not so boring or a child like you seem to think, if Marco is even interested in me then he may just have gotten better taste." Pushing her hand away and grabbing it before, I can't really believe how brave I'm being, but I'll keep it up if she's shocked and not saying spiteful things towards me. "So if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." I tell her walking off, in my bedroom I grab a large t-shit and a change of undergarments before heading to the commander's bathroom, locking the door behind me I quickly wash my hair and body, relaxing under the warm water before drying off and changing.

As I leave I bump into someone who has caused me a bit of trouble, though indirectly. "Oh, sorry Marco." I say simply moving out of the way.

"Girlie, you've gotten quite bold." He says smirking at me. "So outspoken." He says as I blush, obviously the stupid pineapple heard me arguing with Riana. "Though, my taste has never been for one like her." He says pushing me out of the doorway, his hand lingering a bit longer than it normally would, shutting the door behind him I run to my room, blushing furiously at his words.

"Stupid Pineapple…" I mutter into my pillows trying to get a grasp of the situation and to remember if I had said anything embarrassing or not.


	13. Naijin Island Part 1

_Chercheur de vérité _means Truth Seeker, it sounded cooler in French than in English. XD There will be more coming soon~! I'm actually really _excited_ to post the next chapter so you can look out for that.  
OH, important note. I've recently gotten a job, and I work four days a week, which cuts into my writing time quite a bit. So my updates will more than likely slow down, but I'll try not to just leave you guys hanging for weeks or months at a time. I want to finish this so you guys get an ending. ^^~

That is all so enjoy the story!

* * *

Since my little argument against Riana, I'd taken to avoiding the subject of the incident, which isn't easy. I'm not sure if Marco felt as awkward as I do, but then again the guy is probably oblivious to how uncomfortable I am. Though seeing as Marco still insists on keeping his promise of not leaving me alone it has become increasingly difficult to avoid the man.

"Would you quit fidgeting?" Marco snaps as he holds my arm still. After I stop attempting to leave his side while he's attending to my cuts, scrapes, bruises and other injuries, I endure while practicing; I bite my lip watching as he inspects a cut on my left leg. "Why is it that you get injured continuously?" He says sighing. "I thought you said you'd stop making me worry." He mutters so only I can hear.

Frowning I look away, my hair swaying at the sudden movement. I remember making the promise, I've just been getting hurt when I practice any of the things that I'm being taught, how to shoot by Rai, how to handle a sword by Vista, fighting by Thatch and on occasion Marco. I'm a bit prone to getting hit, though everyone assures me I'm getting better.

"I'm sorry." I mumble guiltily. "I really am trying though." I say quietly, momentarily forgetting that I feel awkward around the first commander.

"You're taking a break for a while." Marco decides getting up. "We'll be a Naijin Island in a few days so rest easy." He says looking off the side of ship suddenly and heading off in that direction. Leaving me alone on deck with the medical kit Haku put together after my third trip to the medical bay, though not by my insistence, but Rai's, he's decided just to make me one so that I'd stop bothering him with 'sissy' wounds.

Seeing as the conversation had suddenly ended, I head off on my own, looking down at the numerous band aids on my legs and arms, glancing at Ace, just has beaten from his training, he grins at me cheekily. "Ah I see we're matching today." He says gesturing to the numerous bandages proudly. "I hear you're getting pretty good at taking Rai down."

I shrug my shoulders. "I hear you're finally mastering your devil fruit." I say smirking at the freckled moron, hooking arms with him I tug Ace towards the galley. "Come on let's go see if we can talk Johnny into a snack." I say happily.

"You're just happy because you're not around Marco." Ace says; glaring at him I pinch his arm hard, though I generally avoid Marco now, I do make a point to show up for training in something special, Haki. Thus enabling me to hit Ace, and able to have a bit more of a fair fighting ground when I eventually move up to fighting him.

"I hate that Marco is teaching you Haki." Ace mutters rubbing his arm. "I liked it better when you tried throwing things at me and then just falling through me." He says nostalgically. "I don't understand how you're picking it up so easily either." He pouts.

"Marco and Whitebeard say it's my mother and her side of the family." I say sighing, again with these little things being slipped to me. I mean seriously how many secrets or whatever could the woman have? This whole looking for what happened and why it happened is starting to grind on my nerves. "Anyways let's just get something to eat." I say dropping the subject.

On our way to the galley we run into Rai, who is muttering something about a demon nurse. "You two look awfully chummy." Rai says taking notice to us. "I guess Marco finished fixing you up."

Nodding my head curtly I tug Ace again. "She's hungry, so we should just get the girl fed." He says rolling his eyes at me. "Anyways what's this about a demon nurse?" Ace asks frowning.

"One of the head nurses, she's been real moody lately. Snapping and being real rough when treating some of the guys." Rai says rubbing his neck, it doesn't click right away in my mind, but when I meet Rai's eyes I know instantly who this 'demon' nurse is. "Anyways I'd avoid going to see any of them, you never know if she'll jump in to treat you."

"Ace get over here you're supposed to be helping!" Jozu booms behind us, "You're the one who set the railing on fire." He says seriously, Ace groans as he reluctantly letting go, leaving me with Rai.

"It's about time you've said or did whatever it was you did." Rai says once Ace is gone and we're alone. "It must have been good to get her that riled up." He continues with a smirk on his face. "So…"

Looking away from Rai I blush lightly. "I just implied that she's a poor taste." I mumble thinking about what Marco had said and his lingering hand. "Anyways I feel bad; you only had to see her because I pushed you into the mast."

Lightly shoving me I look up at him to see Rai shaking his head. "It doesn't really matter, you're getting better." He says proudly. "Now let's get you that food."

…

Hearing a knock on my door, I quickly throw on my white cropped t-shirt with navy blue three-quarter sleeves, the one that stops short, pulling a navy blue button-up short-sleeved shirt with 'x's on both sides of the shirt, and a pair of dark brown capris, getting up as I buckle the leather belt I head towards the door, straightening my shirt I've left unbuttoned as I turn the cold metal of the doorknob. "Marco?" I ask surprised seeing him waiting so patiently for me to open the door, normally he just walks in without a care to what I'm doing. "Do you need something?"

"We're there." He says simply looking at me seriously. "You remember the conditions right?" He presses as I turn around pulling on my mother's bracelet and a thick black bracelet-cuff on the other. "Rose, I'm serious."

"I know Marco, I do not leave your side, and I do not under any circumstances go gallivanting off on my own." I say dryly, when we were getting really close to Naijin Marco started spouting rules for me. "If I get separated I wait for either you, Rai, Thatch or Ace to come find me." I tell him grabbing a dark green canteen letting the strap cross over my chest. "I know Marco." My tone is soft and understanding, Rai explained how worried they all were when I'd suddenly disappeared, though I did not have the intention of what had happened, I didn't think I'd fall through the ground. I pull my hair back in a ponytail after I finish adjusting my clothing, turning to Marco I give him a reassuring smile, well at least I hope it is.

Marco nods his head, following the blonde pineapple I let out a sigh. This is just another step, this is just one more little step to trying to figure out this whole picture, what exactly my mother had been trying so hard to protect.

Silently I glance at our little team, well mostly the fact that the boys are all looking rather nervous about this trip to the island, the other crewmembers aren't exactly at ease either. I glance at the island, trees are blooming with flowers brilliant pinks, whites, purples, blues and the wind coming from there has a sweet scent mixed of course with the salty air.

"When we get there we'll head into town." Thatch says as I lower myself down the latter, Marco and Rai are already in the boat leaving Ace above Thatch. "When we get there you'll need to be firm Rosie." He says earnestly.

"Understood" I tell him feeling my heart race, I'm not too sure what from, this is a different kind of feeling that washes over me, I feel uneasy about this, but I can't just refuse this, we sailed here because of me. Marco steadies me as I step into the small boat, smiling at him I move out of the way of Thatch and sit next to Rai.

"You look nervous." He says quietly, nodding my head I look back towards the beach that we'll be rowing towards, part of me is uneasy because everyone else looks like we're not welcomed here either, but for other reasons than being pirates. Whitebeard did say this island is out of the World Government's control, that this grouping of islands rather rule themselves without any help from the deceitful world leaders.

"I'll be fine, let's just get there." I tell them as Ace and Thatch take the oars this time, their strong strokes speeding us towards the rocky looking shore.

Carrying the boat delicately and stowing it in a safe place I glance around at the coast, the shore is rocky and covered in a white substance, by the look of it I'd say salt. Bending down I rub some of the course substance between two fingers, standing back up I look towards Thatch and Marco who are both examining our surroundings. "This way." Marco finally says letting out a sigh, with his hands stuffed in his pockets he and Thatch lead us towards an obscured pathway.

Taking a close look at the trees that are growing with blooming flowers I can now see that most of the trees have strange markings on them, not from being hit or anything, but like people have gone out and carved intricate designs into the bark.

As we enter a small village the townspeople gather closer all inching towards me mumbling something about my hair and eyes. "It's been a long time since we last had a _chercheur de vérité._" An older man says in plain clothing and a bandana around his head. "You're the spitting image of Lillian." I stare at this person suddenly sad, feeling that same pang in my chest when someone talks about my mother, I hate it, strangers know more about her than I did, knew her more than I did, they had a chance. "You must be her daughter."

I nod my head meekly. "Rose" I say quietly, my eyes dart around to the people all looking at me enthusiastically, whispering and motioning towards me. Marco nudges me lightly. "You knew my mother?" I ask him suddenly, he may have an idea as to what exactly I'm looking for here.

"The name is Bae, I sailed with her." He says proudly. "We can go to the shrine to talk." He says nodding for me to follow. "Your friends will have to stay."

"Rose" Marco says darkly, I turn to look at him and nod my head, sighing he pushes me ahead. "An hour, if Rose isn't back in an hour we're coming for her." The commander says walking over to a bench, taking a seat under a tree and leaning back on it relaxed as his eyes flutter closed.

I wave to Ace, Rai and Thatch who've been silent since we stepped foot on the island. I follow Bae, the old sailor and friend to my mother. "How did you meet her?" I ask quietly as we follow a dirt path, the trees are thicker with more carvings. "What are these?" I ask stopping to examine a tree closely.

"Your mother was running when I met her, jumped on my boat and demanded I take her away and discreetly." He says chuckling. "The girl was full of fighting spirit, always getting into fights and doing whatever came to mind, made discreetly a bit impossible." He says shaking his head with a smile on his face, turning to me he smiles kindly. "They're like prayers; you'll find them all over the place, especially deeper in the forest." He explains moving on, following him quietly I study the man carefully, he still looks fairly agile and strong, very sturdy like the years of sailing hadn't done too much to him, but the obvious wearing and of course aging. "I take it Lillian died."

"Thirteen years ago." I answer back, "Pirate attack." I tell him quietly. "Shot on the boat we were on." I say swallowing a lump in my throat. "She'd protected me."

Bae heaves a sigh as we begin climbing up stairs. "Lillian was hesitant to have children; she didn't want them to carry the same burden as she had." He mumbles quietly. "She was a fighter though, when she'd jumped onto my boat she'd been running from her grandmother."

"She sounds so different from how she was…" I mumble quietly, my mother had been gentle, serene, calm, and did everything in her power to avoid conflict and to settle any clash quickly. "Dad said she'd always been that way."

"Your dad must have met Lillian long after I had parted with her." Bae explains. "After we went around to all her stops and ended up back in the East Blue she was still the combative girl fighting against the marines."

I feel as though my blood had turned to ice, that it was slowly and painfully draining from my body. "A-a-against?" I stutter our in disbelief. "My mother fought against the World Government and the Marines?"

Bae looks back at me weirdly. "Yeah, always was going on about how they were hunting her down, and the family." He says weirdly. "I thought you'd know seeing as you're running with pirates."

My mouth feels dry as I look back down the numerous stairs we'd climbed. "She married a Marine." I whisper. I try to think of my parents together, I try to think of my mother with him, though I can't really think of any instances where the three of us were together. "He'd been a captain at the time." I whisper stopping to sit on the steps.

"Maybe things changed." He suggests calmly. "Lillian had been a wild and free spirit, she may have settled down when she met him. Who's the man anyways?" He asks sitting next to me. "Rose?"

I stare over at him rubbing my face, the weight of my hair, the wind blowing, the sound of birds and other animals all seem to be more noticeable. "Dove Chase, Vice-Admiral to the Marines." I mutter somewhat angrily.

I glance over at Bae, he'd gasped in surprise. "_That's_ your father, that man?" He asks me shocked, I nod my head still not understanding it; I mean I know my dad's reputation among people. He's not someone you want to run into if you're trying to escape from the government or the Marines. "That was the man in charge of hunting your mother down."

I standing up I glare at him, I thought these people prided themselves on being honest, not telling lies; that they couldn't stand that sort of thing. "My mother and father met at a training exercise on an island in the South Blue." I whisper breathing heavily. "She wouldn't lie to me." I whisper quietly.

"Rose I don't know what Lillian told you when you were a kid, but I was there when he was on our tails and firing cannons at us, when he was close enough to shoot at us, your mother was terrified of the man." Standing up he nods for me to follow. "I'm not sure what changed, but evidently something did."

For the rest of the way I try analyzing the few moments I have of my parents together and how they acted around each other, I try to remember my mother's face when she'd spoken of him, but maybe it's because I was young, or because it was such a long time ago, but I can't think of too many times that they were together. Chewing on my lip I let out a sigh, it's like everything that I thought I knew was wrong, that ever since I'd set foot on the Moby Dick everything has changed.

"Kid, I wouldn't think about it too hard." Bae says smartly. "Anyways I'm assuming you're here for the same reason that your mother came here for." He says holding a hand out towards a shrine, a simple and modest building, unlike last time this one looks like it's been kept up with. "I don't know too much about what exactly your mother did when she was in there but she'd disappear for about an hour and come back out." Bae says hanging back. "Strict rules of the _chercheur de vérité_." He says taking a seat on the stairs. "I'll be here when you get back."

…

I stare off where that old guy had lead Rose off to, she seemed to trust him, but then again not everyone can be trusted. Rubbing my face I glance back to Ace and Rai who are busily tossing a ball with some village kids. _Chercheur de vérité_, that's what he'd called her. But what does it mean exactly?

"You look like you're worried." I hear Thatch say as he takes a seat next to me, throwing a leg over one, his eyes trained on me. "You seem to be worrying over her more than before."

"Riana confronted her." I tell him simply, the nurse that had been messing with her; I can't get how confident Rose had been when talking to her, how she'd simply brushed her to the side. "I've never seen Rose that confident." Thatch smirks at me. "What?"

"I think Rose isn't just a soft spot for you anymore." He says nonchalantly with that stupid grin on his face. "I think you want Rose in a different way than the way you're trying to keep things." I lean back and try to ignore what he'd said, verbalizing a lie seems pointless, but confirming it seems too impossible. "If you're not careful she'll slip away, besides her time with us is limited already, right?" He presses. Opening my eyes I glare at him, that's not what I want to think about. "I see; hit a delicate subject did I." He says getting up, walking away he heads in the direction of Rai and Ace before looking over his shoulder at me. "Rose doesn't strike me as the type of girl to stick around unless she has a special reason to."

…

Hesitantly stepping into the shrine I kneel down in front of a statue, I sigh seeing the same inscription here "Protecting the truth, finding the truth and deciding the truth" I murmur running my fingers along the words. "What truth, what truth did she protect?" I mumble blinking at the words hoping whatever it was my mother did here would come to me and I'd know what to do.

I glance around the room before getting up and walking over to one end of the room, whatever it was didn't take very long, so it must have been fairly simple. Stepping so I'm standing in front of the statue, still taller than me, but not quite as humongous as the one from before, running my fingers along the jaw of the statue I feel part of the stone cave in. Surprised I look down at the hand of the statue now holding a tube of some nature. On the outside it has the same markings as the prayers on the trees, elegant and very intricate, sliding the top of the tube off I lightly tap the contents of the tube out.

A key falls into my hand along with a pendant with a red jewel pendant. Slipping the top back onto the now empty container and then the container back into hand of the statue, I run my hand along the jaw again, this time watching I see the arm open and the container sink into the hollowed space. Placing both of the items back in my pocket and securing them carefully I look around the room, deciding to take a closer look at the walls.

Deciding there is nothing more to do I head towards the door when I hear a creak on the floor looking behind me I don't see anyone or anything that that could have made that noise, before I move again I hear it, and then I feel something rub against my bare leg. Looking down I see a little ball of red fur rubbing against me. "What do we have here?" I say aloud kneeling down I hesitantly hold my hand out. Upon seeing the face I smile at the little animal. "Well a little red fox, a baby too." I murmur as the little thing rubs its head against my hand. Scooping the animal up, I look around the room for its mother, a baby boy. "Where are you parents?" I wonder as I leave the shrine.

"Found a pup," Bae says surprised. "Must have been abandoned to be all the way up here." He says looking around. "You must be pretty lucky, they don't normally approach humans."

Smiling at the little thing in my arms, tiny, hardly noticeable if you weren't looking, but as it is this one did come to me. "He's cute; will he be able to survive without a mother?" I ask him quizzically.

"Doubtful" He says as we descend down the stairs. "The pup will probably freeze at night or starve, mothers won't just let the baby wonder off so young." He says glancing at my arms. "The other families won't take the fox in either." He says yawning. "It'd be best to take him with you."

Glancing down at the animal in my arms I feel my heart lurch. "What to do?" I mumble looking down at her sadly. As we come out of the path I see Marco watching Thatch, Rai and Ace all playing with the kids. "They certainly can make themselves at home." I chuckle seeing Ace being so polite for once.

Bae leads me over to where Marco is sitting. "I trust you're not using Rose." He says to him in what appears to be a causal way, but the way he shoots a look at Marco says otherwise.

Marco smirks at him. "We wouldn't dream of it." He says back simply. "Oi, where did you get that thing?" He asks to the now alert and what seems to be glaring pup. "Vicious little thing isn't it."

"He" I correct him swiftly, "And the poor baby has been abandoned." I say pouting at Marco. The blonde man is already shaking his head at me. "Please…" I ask him taking a seat next to him.

"Oi, why is it suddenly you can pout like you used to?" He groans looking away. "Taking in the little thing will mean you're responsible for _him_," He says looking away from me and shaking his head. "You clean up after, feed, groom, whatever goes along with keeping him."

Bae chuckles as Marco leaves to join in with the others. "You're definitely Lillian's daughter."

Smiling at him I look back down to the little fur ball in my arms now sleeping contently. "Bae, if my dad was chasing my mother, and then they got married does that mean the marriage was forced?" I ask him quietly, "And then if it was how exactly did I come to be?" I ask him seriously not daring to take my eyes off of the little joy in my arms.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, but if you've gotten this far I think you'll be okay." Bae says supportively, getting up he seems to consider something as he just looks at me. "You should take him to the village vet."


	14. Naijin Island Part 2 The Secret Tunnel

This is quite a bit longer than all my other chapters, a lot happens, but I'm too lazy to make it into more chapters. XD But I hope you guys enjoy this, I'll post the next chapter pretty soon. I've had it typed out and I just finished putting this one together so... yeah. ENJOY~! o u o

* * *

Sitting in a tree with Pumpkin, the little fox is curled up on my lap, while I idly look around the island. We've been here on Naijin for a few days now, since the villagers discovered my heritage we've all been welcomed here. Pumpkin hops out of my lap and onto the branch suddenly and yips; he only does that to one person. "Oi, Girlie what are you doing up there?" I hear Marco call from the ground; I think for the most part Marco has decided to ignore Pumpkin's dislike towards him.

"Looking around, I'm still not sure that my mother only went to the shrine." I tell him frowning, standing up I carefully jump down holding my arms open for Pumpkin to jump into them, and he quickly follows happily cuddling into my arms.

"You spoil him too much." Marco says looking over my shoulder and to my arms. Shrugging my shoulders I follow Marco back towards town. "Anyways I came to tell you we need to be careful it seems that a certain pirate group is making their way here." He says quietly. "Rose, no more going off on your own like this, not until we can confirm that the War Hogs aren't a problem anymore, understand?"

Nodding my head I put Pumpkin on the ground carefully for him to walk, walking next to Marco I glance at him. "I won't, so how are they supposedly tracking us?" I ask him quietly.

"A number of them are apparently very adept in tracking; they've also added more men to their crew." He says frowning. "But don't worry…" He says somewhat smiling at me, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his relaxed stance I feel eased. As lethargic as he looks Marco certainly isn't someone to underestimate.

Pumpkin yips again, looking down at the fox I smile at him. "You should be nicer to Marco." I tell him chuckling as he tries to scratch the man's leg, which only ends up with him tripping over his own feet. "Pumpkin I don't understand why you only don't like Marco."

"Neither do I." Marco says looking at the poor guy getting up only to charge right at him. "Always with trying to attack me" He grumbles frowning at the red puff ball. "Though I can see how Pumpkin gets along so well with Ace." He mutters.

Giggling I walk ahead of the two, with Marco catching up with me quickly. "Maybe you should try being a bit more approachable."

"Oh, you mean become an even bigger target?" Marco asks rubbing the back of his neck. "What makes you think you're missing something?" He asks me suddenly with the little guy running around my legs.

Sighing I look around at all the trees with the carvings on them. "It's just this feeling I can't seem to shake, like there _is_ something more for me to do, but I don't know what." I tell him tracing my fingers along some of the etchings. "It just keeps nagging at the back of my mind and I can't quite grasp what I'm supposed to do."

For the rest of the walk into town Marco and I don't say anything, we just walk in silence with the occasional yip from the little vulpine. I have a lot to consider, there is the key and necklace I found, and how they were hidden and I still have that uneasy feeling. Looking back towards the coast I feel like I'd become frozen. "Marco, that ship." I mumble grabbing Marco's arm, gripping it. It's the same pirates that had attacked my dad's ship and started this whole mess, the cause of me needing to be saved. Marco simply glares in the direction and takes my hand to lead me back to town quickly.

Running back with Pumpkin in my arms to Bae's home; he'd offered it to us as the other villagers let the other crewmembers stay in their homes, with my flimsy sandals flying off I bite my lip nervously ignoring the dull pain. I can hear guns going off in the distance and yelling. Upon entering I clamp my eyes shut and clutch to the small animal with one arm and with my free hand seeking out the back of the purple shirt. Gripping it tightly I press my head against Marco's shoulder; there isn't any way for me to forget what I'd just seen, to erase that scene from my mind's eye.

Bae's body lying torn up and bloody with a man sitting on him casually as though he were a pillow. The sight was sickening that someone could just act like a person, a human being, was worth less than any other person. This man wasn't by any means easy to look at either, with ratty black and greasy hair, a huge wiry looking beard, his hands covered in something red, no doubt blood.

"The little fawn has returned." A man says, not daring to even open my eyes I feel my body panic, even after all the training. "With a rare bird to boot." The same voice says in a chilling tone.

"What exactly do you want?" Marco asks in a deadpan tone.

Hearing several chuckles from the other people in the room I press my body even closer to Marco's, I try to figure out when that ship had gotten here, where it'd come from. "The delicate thing shivering behind you of course; the girl is a key to untold fortunes." Another voice says; his is raspy, sort of like old age and a mix of yelling too much. None-the-less the voice isn't comforting, nothing about this situation is.

"How unfortunate for you, but Rose here isn't going with the likes of you." Marco says calmly, I feel my heart racing trying to figure a way out for us. "Why don't you get out of here before I make sure you never see your ship again?" He threatens lightly, his tone though completely serious.

"Even with your nakama busy protecting this shameful village?" The raspy man asks curiously. "I imagine with this house being so far away from the rest of village you didn't pass through to see them fighting so hard." He says in a bored tone. "After all you're the one who stole her from us in the first place."

Hearing Marco scoff relieves me slightly, if he's still this confident then things can't be too terrible, the others must be able to hold their own, even so I can hear how worried he really is. "I have confidence that they won't lose to some idiotic and weak pirates like you and your crew."

"While protecting that little fawn?" The other voice asks curiously. "I can't imagine you fighting while protecting such a helpless girl."

"I wouldn't underestimate the girl." Marco says simply before stepping away from me suddenly, looking up shocked I see Marco holding back a man with red hair, with a murderous look on his face, kicking him clear across the room to the man sitting on Bae's still body.

Marco grabs my hand pulling me out of the house and away from the wild red-headed man looking at me as though he could just gobble me up. As my feet hit the ground I wince at the pain, the rocks gouging out cuts on my feet. Looking around I see everyone fighting the pirates. "Marco" I murmur clutching his hand tightly.

Marco holds my hand tightly he looking around wildly, skidding to a stop he pulls me behind him as he edges us against the forest on the other side of town that engulfs this whole island. "Rose, run fast." Marco commands holding me behind him, the forest behind me, I glance back nervously not wanting to leave Marco's side. "You'll have to be brave for me." He says seriously.

Biting my lip I nod my head before I squeeze his hand for one last time before I turn around and run into the forest trying to figure out a safe place to go. Looking around wildly and trying to keep my balance while ignoring the stinging pain for not having shoes on, the cuts hurting more and more with each step I take to get away from those pirates demanding I lead them to some stupid treasure I have no clue about.

Panting heavily I try to look around to see if that guy is still around, steely eyes, blood red hair, a stern face. Marco said to run into the forest and hide, don't fight run. Their goal is kidnapping me; their creepy captain talking about a treasure.

"Rosie where are you going?" I hear calm spine-chilling voice; the guy is straight out of a horror story. "We only want a little bit of help."

Biting my lip I run even fast and deeper into the woods, I wasn't paying too much attention to where exactly I was running towards, but the rocks were scraping my bare feet and my legs were beginning to feel heave, not to mention I was scared out of my mind.

Running uphill and darting between the trees up towards the shrine, maybe I can hide there. Fighting to keep my breathing even I look around trying to find some visual of where he is. I see a flash of red before I turn around I push myself even harder. As I climb to the top of the mountain I see the shrine come into view I notice the dismal looking clouds. Heaving my body to move even faster I bit my lip trying to figure something out, running to the other side of the small shrine I throw my body against it.

Silently I inspect the wall seeing as my family has this weird obsession with secrets. Running my fingers over the surfaces I feel a grove, yanking my necklace off I jam the pendant into the hole only for the wall to slide open and for a secret hall to appear. Without a second to lose I throw myself in with the wall closing right behind me. "Thank god." I pant heavily picking up the torch and the necklace that'd fallen on the ground with the wall slamming shut, only one way to go, down.

I follow the staircase that drops down feeling something squirm in my other arm I see Pumpkin looking up at me, I'd forgotten. Setting him down he rubs up against my legs comfortingly. "Come on let's see where this leads." I murmur walking down.

Stopping to examine the walls I take note of the prayers that are also carved into the wall. "These are important." I mutter trying to decipher them, but the characters are strange. I run my finger along them again like the trees above ground. Sighing I move on going even deeper into this cavern.

Hearing Pumpkin yip I look around worriedly. "Something the matter?" I whisper feeling the fear rise up in me, I want Marco, Ace, Thatch and Rai, the others. Sighing heavily I see him pawing at something on the ground. "What is it?" I wonder kneeling down carefully to look.

Again the little fox yips, brushing my fingers along the step I feel a bump, pressing on it I hear a click. "Please don't be bad." I murmur as one of the steps click open. "I swear all these little secrets." I mutter darkly as I shine the light over the little compartment. Inside are a book and a letter tied together with a string. Picking them up gingerly, I dust them off. Closing it again I stand up and head down, this isn't good; I'll need to get back out soon and somewhere safe. This isn't like that other island, I have the necklace already, rubbing my bracelet nervously I look down at Pumpkin, I want to cry. Holding the tears in I press on. A clue as to where to go next, that's what I need. That's why leaving felt wrong, I may have a key and a necklace, a book and a letter now, but I don't have any idea as to where we should go next, if there is even a next place to go.

As we reach the bottom of the stairs I nervously look around the small room we've ended up in. Shining the light along the walls, the prayers have mixed in with pictures, or rather some kind of mural. A group of people are huddled around a block, honestly I'm not too surprised at what this is implicating, with how everything has gone and talking about truth and all it'd have to deal with that blank time in history wouldn't it? Where next though? Looking around the room I see a keyhole, quickly pulling the key out of my pocket and setting the things down I look down at Pumpkin. "Let's hope this is another clue." I say smiling unsurely. Carefully sticking the key in I turn it towards the left another compartment pops open with another log pose in it. Carefully picking it up I set it down with the other things, closing it I see another wall slide open.

Grabbing everything I see I've ended up in the middle of the forest, far away from where the shrine is. As Pumpkin and I step out the door closes leaving us a bit lost, though I can hear the waves and the others fighting. "What now?" I murmur fearfully, I can handle myself, but not against someone like that red-headed man. I decide to head towards the town, I'll hopefully run into Marco or one of the others. As I near town sneaking along in the dark woods, I glance up towards the trees; maybe it'd be best not to be on the ground. Picking up Pumpkin I carefully climb up and hide in the branches and leaves as I make my way closer to town. Thankfully it's slightly windy to cover up me rustling and moving from tree to tree.

Spotting the edge of town I hide higher up in one of the trees looking around, I see Ace and Rai both guarding the town; it looks like they beat the crew rather easily. Looking up in the sky as I hear a strange caw I see those beautiful blue and yellow hue flames. Though my problem right now is getting to Ace and Rai safely and without being seen, I haven't seen the red-headed guy so I might have some luck.

Silently I jump down from the tree and run along the edges of the house and between some of the alleys as I throw myself around Ace.

"Rosie!" He says relieved hugging me close. "God, Marco said he lost sight of you." He says kissing the top of my head. "Are you alright?"

Nodding my head I feel relieved I found them. "I am" Turning to Rai I smile at him. "Can you take these?" I ask him holding up the log pose, book and letter to him. Handing it to him I feel my legs collapse, my feet hurt. Rai stuffs the things carefully into a bag slung over his shoulder.

"You need to get back to the ship." Ace says holding me up. "Haku will want to look at your feet, where are your shoes?"

"The little fawn lost them while running" I hear someone answer, feeling the blood drain from my face I see the red haired man again, now that I can actually look at him I see that it's a sickening crimson color and his eyes are a slate grey. "Now that was a nifty little trick you did back there." He says glaring at me angrily.

"Ace now" Rai says running to us, plucking me from his arms I see Ace shoot a flame into the sky, and with that I hear that same caw. "Marco she's just a bit cut up from running."

Seeing Marco change suddenly from his phoenix form and into his human form I gasp, it's so fluid, his complete control over it is just so impressive. "Girlie you had me worried." He says frowning, looking at me he smiles lightly. "Rai, Ace, take her to Thatch, Haku should be there."

"Whoa, not so fast, I still have some business with the girl." I hear that raspy voice say again. "Now I believe it's time you hand her over."

Moving my lips next to Rai's ears I whisper to him. "Don't let him get what I gave you." I whisper so only he can hear. "Whatever happens don't hand them over."

Hugging him close I feel him nod his head before him and Ace both take off running. "Kai I'll hold the Phoenix off, you take care of the brat." The man from before yells angrily, "You know what's at stake, get her."

Rai sets me down as I squirm for him to let me run, I'm slowing him down, feeling the adrenaline pump through me, I follow close behind Rai as Ace holds him off. "Take care of Pumpkin too." I command as I breathe heavily.

"You go on ahead, I'll help Ace." Rai says worriedly. "Rose be careful. Thatch is on the shore holding them off." He says pointing down the hill. "They destroyed the path so you'll have to run through the forest." He says as he turns to shoot. "Like hell we'd let you get by." He says venomously.

Turning on heel I run around the trees and closer to the shore, biting my lip I look over my shoulder as I try to run even faster, I just need to get to Thatch. That's all he's right there on the other side of the forest, I can hear the waves crashing, I'm getting close.

"Little deer your Phoenix is a little busy, can you hold out that long?" He pondered aloud. His voice is terrible. It booms all around as though there were more than one of him and all shouting in my ears, I hate it. Pushing back my fear I try to push on farther, I look at the prayers on the trees all of them seemingly mocking now. I can't fight him, the only thing I can do is run, and even that isn't working out so well, my feet are all cut up, but I'm so close.

A chilling feeling grips me as I slam into something hard. Looking up I let out a scream, the red-headed man's hand covers my mouth, a smirk decorating his face, the demonic look of his eyes enough to freeze me. "Ah, I found the frightened fawn." He says sadistically, he lifts the other hand to the side of my head, as he does this I feel something fade, something important. "Have you figured out my power yet?" He questions me as I stare into his cold eyes. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter either way, when you wake up next you won't remember." He says with his smile widening into a sick and maddening look. I feel things leaving, but I'm not sure what, like little pieces of something is just leaving my mind and I can't stop them because I don't know what they are, they just continue to slip through and the more that leaves the darker everything becomes, the more the fear grows.

…

Staring at my wrists that are handcuffed I look out the window again, a bit dazed as to how I exactly got here, a dull throbbing pain in on my head, then of course everywhere hurts, but just not as much as my head. Trying to make sense of this whole situation I try to remember something useful, though nothing comes to mind particularly. Seeing the door open I frown at the bushy bearded man that comes in with a smirk and a man with hair so red that it just reminds me of blood.

"Finally up are you Rose?" He says in a scratchy and annoying voice, though I decide against voicing this. "Well it's only been a few days." He says relaxing in a chair in front of me.

Staring at the man in front of me I take in his rather sloppy appearance. His scruffy beard, his crinkled clothes, his greasy hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a simple hat covering his head. "Who are you?" I ask him finally still dazed about being here, a dull knocking in my head, like a signal that this isn't good, and the feeling of something being very wrong washing over me.

Chuckling darkly he stands up and moves towards the door. "Len Hog" He says simply. "And you my dear fragile Rose are going to lead me towards treasure." He says grinning like a madman. The other whispers something to him before Len leaves slamming the door. Clearly something has gone wrong.

Blinking I feel tears spring to my eyes, treasure? What treasure, I don't know where any treasure is. Then again I suppose maybe my dad will save me. Though something seems to be missing, like whatever it is that's missing is just knocking against me and I can't get a solid grip of it. My memory seems spotty; something just feels off about all of this.

The longer I think about the more my head hurts, but like the knocking sensation in my head is becoming clearer. Sitting still I stare out the window again. A ship, something about a big ship, and a lot of time on it, but not my father's, so then who's? Pouting I try harder just trying to get whatever I am missing.

Len Hog didn't come back for the rest of the day nor the next; I sat in the room on the chair alone just thinking. Bits come back, just not anything definitive of why I'm here and what treasure Len Hog is talking about.

When Len Hog does come back he stares at me hard. "Aren't you a sad sight?" He chuckles taking a seat. "Have you even moved since I left?" He questions me, though judging by his tone he really doesn't care. Smirking at me he crosses my leg over the other as he tilts his head almost in wonder. "So little flower, where is the treasure?" He asks with a deadly look in his eyes. "Hmmh, Girlie?"

In my mind something clicks, Girlie, people close call me that, but not this man. "I don't know." I tell him honestly, "I don't even know what treasure you're talking about."

His hand goes up and hits me hard against my cheek, a flash of something similar happening before going through my mind as the stinging sensation sets in. The hit hurt, but I don't make a sound, I don't let a tear fall. "Do not lie to me girl." He says threateningly. "Your precious savior isn't here, and won't be coming to save you." He says cryptically as he bends over to be level with me. "So cut the bullshit and tell me how to get the treasure." Glaring at him I tell him the same thing, and he hits me again. "That damn fool took too much away." He mutters angrily hitting me again out of frustration. This goes on for days, with him barely giving me food or water. Some days it's another man, one with red hair and eyes void of emotion it scares me, other times though his eyes have a glint of insanity; those days are the worst. Every day for the last two weeks one of them comes in just after the sun shines in through the window and he asks me about this treasure that I haven't a clue about. "This is the last time Girlie, I'm getting impatient."

"I told you" I say spitting out the blood in my mouth. "I don't know anything about this treasure that you're talking about." I tell him menacingly.

Glaring at me he hits me again, biting back my scream I glare back up at him. "You have the same defiant eyes as your mother." He declares angrily. "That bitch never did say a thing." He says indignantly.

Returning the gaze with just as much hate I shake my head at him. "Then you know I was too young for her to tell me anything." I say spitting even more blood out. "I don't know a thing about this stupid treasure you keep going on about." I say one last time.

Kicking me out of the chair I fall hard on my side, taking a sword off the table he grazes it along my arm light enough to feel it, but not hard enough to cut. "Then I guess you're useless and not worth a damn thing." Raising his sword up I stare at him not feeling one bit of fear, just pure animosity for this man standing above me. "It's a shame a girl as pretty as you, but you look too much like your mother. That bitch can die thousand more times." He says spitefully. "And so can you."

"Really, I heard she was quite the lady much like her daughter." A rough voice comes, looking towards the door at a man with blonde hair and his arms a beautiful blue flame fading into regular human arms, staring at him I feel my heart race, the fear creeping in, "Girlie are you alright?" He asks me flashing concern towards me.

Biting my lip I nod my head numbly, this is the person I've been waiting for to come, the person that said he'd protect me. "I'll be fine Marco." I mumble blinking tears away, with his name just coming so naturally as though I'd never really forgotten. How could I forget him, his name, or the sound of his voice or anything about him since we've met? "I just want to go back to the ship." I murmur with my lip trembling, resting my head on the ground, all the feelings that had seemed to be missing come back with one glance at him.

"Well Girlie we'll be back on the ship soon." He says confidently, as he turns to the man holding the sword his gaze darkens considerably. "You, I have some business with." He says to the now frozen man. "Took our Rose rather violently, and haven't treated her like a lady from the looks of it." He says glaring at him.

"This girl a lady," He says scoffing, regaining his composure. "Nothing but a wench" He says easily. "A whore." He says taunting Marco as he brings his sword back down to my arm. "Good for nothing." He adds as he applies pressure to it. Wincing I close my eyes feeling the sword pierce my skin, biting my lip and praying it'll stop I let my mind go blank. "The girl can barely function without you."

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I'm here, but if you don't get that blade of yours away from her you'll be finding yourself burning alive." He says smugly. "And very much so conscious through the ordeal."

"What? With your flames?" Len Hog asks scoffing. "I think I'll be fine."

Marco chuckles. "Have it your way, I was going to just make it quick."

I can't really process what I hear next, but Len Hog suddenly isn't so confident and the sword isn't on my arm anymore, and I'm being picked up carefully soon after, set on the chair as I open my eyes to Marco grabbing some keys off of Len Hog's belt. Quickly undoing my restraints he smiles at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry it took so long Rose." He whispers as he picks me up. Resting my head against his chest I let myself relax in his arms, let the safe feeling wash over me, bringing back those precious memories I'd forgotten for the two weeks I've spent in this hell. "Ace burn it, starting with that room." He says to the freckled man looking at me worriedly, nodding his head he walks in. Easily taking me away from the ship now burning and men lying dead everywhere and back to the Moby Dick.

"Girlie!" Thatch says joyfully upon seeing me. "Aren't you a sigh for sore eyes?" He asks smiling at me.

Marco hands me to him. "Get her to the medical bay, anyone but Riana for prepping her." He commands venomously. "I have some things to finish off." He says flying off in an instant.

Thatch lets out a sigh as he hurriedly carries me through the crew members on the ship, and into the ship and through a number of corridors. "Mary this is urgent." He says bursting through a room with me looking around in a daze.

"On it" A woman says as I'm set down on a table. "Haku we have Miss Rose," She says, I on the other hand feel too tired to even listen I close my eyes to rest.

…

Waking up I see a funny man with a bandana around his head; navy blue with black markings on it, his hair is white under it, but he still looks pretty agile. "You're pretty lucky," He says his voice rough, "Any longer like that and you would have died." He says shaking his head. "Malnourished, cut up, not to forget those cuts on your feet. All patched up and not a scar on you. You my dear are a touch cookie."

Blinking I stare at him and the sleeping bodies around my bed. "Where am I?" I ask him groggily sitting up.

Smiling at me he checks various machines that I find I'm hooked up to. "You're in the medical bay on the Moby Dick; you've been asleep for a few days." He explains calmly. "Rose do you member what happened?"

Looking down at my lap I try to recall. "I remember waking up on that other ship, everything was really fuzzy. I couldn't quite remember anything, I just…I remember being on my dad's ship, but then from when whatever happened till when I woke up was just…" Pausing I frown. "It wasn't there."

"So you don't remember traveling with us?" He asks curiously taking notes down. "Must be that brat Kai's power." He mutters glaring at the pad of paper.

"I remember little things, after I saw Marco more things just came back to me. I remember people now, and my relationships with them more or less, but everything else just isn't there." Letting out a sigh I frown even more. "It's like it's right out of grasp for me to remember specific things." I tell Haku a bit sadly.

Nodding his head he sends me a grin. "Give it a bit of time, it'll help being around a familiar setting. You are fit enough to walk around, to get some real food into you." He says helping me out of bed.

Leaving the medical bay with his help we run into Rai on his way to check in on me, a huge grin on his face as he takes my arm in his. "It's good to see you awake Rosie, Marco will want to see you." He says as Haku leaves me in his care. "He's eating dinner right now, are you hungry?" He asks me as I let out a yawn, nodding my head I quickly decide to rest it on his shoulder. "Everyone was really worried about you, that and Haku wouldn't let us all see you." He says frowning. "You've been asleep for nearly a week. Though it's nice to just see you awake." Feeling something rub my leg I look down surprised to see a fox. "Pumpkin is the only one Haku would let see you."

I nod my head trying to remember. "Rai my hair is really heavy." I decide feeling it bounce behind me, a smile on my face as I say this, bending over I pick the small fox up, rubbing my hand over his head. "I remember now." I whisper smiling at him.

Chuckling he looks back at it. "It's gotten pretty long again, well longer." He comments as we eventually make it to an open room with everyone eating.

Taking a seat next to Marco without a word and waiting for Rai to come back with my tray I smile at Thatch who's just staring at me surprised. "You're awake."

Marco glances at me and a smile spreads across his face. "Girlie," grinning happily I look at both men as Ace sits across from me completely shocked at seeing me. "Oi, close your mouth when you're eating." Marco says to the freckled boy across from. Pumpkin yips happily up at me before jumping out of my arms and taking a bite of Ace's food before running off from the fire user's glare.

"Hey Ace, glad to see you're still eating enough for a small country." I tell him playfully. "I could use with some food about now too." I say softly look over at Rai as he comes over setting a plate down in front of me. "Thank you." I tell him picking up my fork, I begin eating as though nothing had ever happened and I'd never been taken away from them. "Stop staring at me, I'm fine now quit it." I tell them all glaring lightly before a smile spreads across my face.

…

The crew celebrates at my recovery, though I'm still tired I sit and listen to them play music, tell me stories and the like until Marco pulls me up. Pumpkin is happily sleeping next to a white dog with a mustache that has a striking resemblance to Whitebeards. It all seems a bit strange, though I do feel happy and safe so things can't be that bad. "You need to get some rest; you're looking tired, though Pops wants to see you first." He says frowning slightly as he leads me to the huge man sitting in his chair drinking with his sons.

"Rosie my girl you're looking well." He booms after he downs a glass of sake, much to the displeasure of the nurses. "About to head off to sleep?" He questions me worriedly.

Nodding my head I jab a thumb at Marco. "Pops she'll need to get her rest." He says simply to my scoff. "Girlie you've had a rough few weeks; you'll be able to party with the others after you're well." He says sternly.

"Night Pops." I call to the captain of the Whitebeard pirates happily, to which he holds up a glass to me.

As Marco walks me down the corridors leading me to my room I stop outside my door, staring at it for a moment as though it's foreign to me, and in some ways it is.

Marco opens his door in instead upon my hesitance, turning to go in his room I walk easily into the room. "You alright?"

Nodding my head I look over at Marco who is sitting on his bed relaxing a bit. "Marco, thank you for saving me." I tell him sincerely, he's just swept me away from danger so many times since we've met that it seems hard to believe that I'd ever been okay without him. It's a bit strange, but anything dealing with Marco, those memories are clear and intact, while others still aren't.

"Rose I promised you, didn't I?" He says smiling at me. "I'd always come to find you."

Nodding my head I stay standing in the middle of his room, the neat space decorated sparingly, then again this is Marco. "I want to thank you though for all that you've done." I tell him holding my hands in front of me. "Anything you'd like." I tell him somewhat nervously.

Marco seems to consider this for a moment, leaning back on his arms he grins happily. "You" Confused I stare at the man in the moonlight, the only light source, a coy smile on his face, eyes very much awake and alert. "Rose, I want you." Blushing I look down at the ground trying to process what he'd said and implied with those simple words.


	15. You're Mine

SPRING BREAK. c:

* * *

Blushing furiously I stare at Marco's relaxed and smug look, he's just draped over his bed like it's nothing, like what he'd just said is completely normal. "You asked me what I wanted in return." He says calmly and very much in control it would seem. "I want you Rose." Biting my lip I fidget under his gaze grabbing the hem of my dress, Marco silently gets up and runs his hand along my face, down my neck to my shoulders and finally trails down my sides. His fingers grazing my dress until he reaches my hands, pulling them away from my dress I look up at him surprised, placing my hands flat on his chest he looks down at me with that same stupid daring look.

My fingers rest on his chest, his skin radiating that warmth, I feel my face heat up even more as Marco's other hand tilts my head so I'm facing him, gulping I notice that his eyes, the looks of trying to figure out how to get something finally looks solved. Leaning down slowly his lips finally meet mine. Feeling my heart racing even faster, closing my eyes and my hands slowly running up his chest until they wrap around his neck, all of it happening and all I can think of is that I'm happy. This moment right now, I feel happy.

Feeling Marco's arms wrapping around me, one of his hands drift down towards my butt before pinching it, surprised my mouth opens as I gasp in surprise, as I'm sure was Marco's plan as his tongue finds its way into my mouth.

As he pulls away from me I realize how heavy I'm breathing and that I'm flush against his very muscled chest. Easily picking me up he forces me to wrap my legs around him. Smirking as he sits down on the bed keeping me on his lap, straddling him. His hands run up from my knees to my upper thigh, shivering from his touch and the fire that I feel that's spreading over my body. Hugging him close I hide my face in his neck as he continues to roam my body. Eventually pushing me back I feel his hands return to running along my legs and eventually up my dress, the whole time he's staring at my face watching my reactions. His hands go to my back until they return to my arms, tugging them free.

"If you want to leave you better go now." He whispers watching me, licking my lips I watch him full of wonder, smirking at me he lets out a low chuckle. "Staying means that you're mine." He says somewhat darkly. I stay in his lap my legs around Marco watching him still, biting my lip he grins at me, and pulling my legs from behind him.

Leaning back he pulls me to follow him, blinking I begin to wonder as he lets out a sigh. "Did you want me to leave?" I ask him in a small voice worried now.

His eyes are closed as he shakes his head. "I was worried you would leave." He mumbles pushing me off of his chest, caught off guard by this as Marco hovers over me he looks down at me. "There will be no more flirting with Ace." He says seriously. "No more saying anything about his damn freckles." He continues on leaning down. "And there will definitely be no more kissing his cheek or him at all."

Nodding my head completely mesmerized by this dominating Marco. Smiling happily he moves over to the side of his bed and lies down. Sitting up I watch him very carefully, the way his chest rises and falls, the way his tattoo seems to be even more eye-drawing than normal, but mostly I pay attention to his usual purple shirt as always unbuttoned and resting casually against his chest obscuring part of that tattoo. Cautiously I move to sit next to Marco, moving his shirt so that his whole tattoo is visible. His breathing hitches as my fingers brush the fabric away.

Lightly I rest my pointer finger on the edge of his tattoo. Running it along the edge of his tattoo gently, watching him carefully the way Marco bites his lip, the way his breathing seems to be come uneven and the way his pale blue eyes are watching me. Stopping as I finish outlining Whitebeard's mark on his chest. Marco stares at me, as I start to pull my fingers away Marco's hand is holding mine, intertwining them.

"No holding hands with Ace too." He whispers kissing my hand gently. "Ever."

Smiling at him I move to sit next to Marco, it's a bit strange to think that in what felt like seconds I'm letting Marco boss me around, I'm letting him give me all these rules. "What if I'm in danger and I _have_ to hold his hand?" I ask him quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Tch." He scoffs arrogantly. "You'll have my hand."

Nodding my head I pull my knees up, careful to be sure the sheet is obscuring Marco's view, watching him I can't help but feel a bit happy. "What if I break the rules?" I ask him curiously, not that I have any intention of breaking them.

His eyes open to examine me for a moment, pursing his lips he seems to be debating something mentally before he sits up. "I'll be upset." He says finally staring at me. "Would you break them?"

Shaking my head I smile at him. "Am I staying in here tonight?" I ask him curiously. "Or…" I don't have to finish my sentence as he pulls me to lay down with him, holding me against his chest. Hearing his steady heartbeat I almost relax in his arms, fidgeting I frown. "I can't wear this dress to sleep in." I declare sitting up.

Marco watches me amusedly. "And what do you propose we do about that?" He asks watching me with a devilish smirk.

Flushing red I try to hide my face, but Marco is fast, holding my arms down he gently kisses me, while tugging my dress from under me, slowly lifting it up, running his hands along my skin as he goes up, pulling away he carefully pulls my dress over my head and let's my hair fall behind me as he does this. Pulling his shirt off he gets up from the bed leaving both articles on the floor, returning he hands me a fresh shirt. Putting it over my shoulders he smiles at me.

Biting my lip I grab the shirt, pulling my arms through one by one I focus on trying to button it up, but I'm distracted as I hear Marco toss something in the direction of his shirt and my dress, looking up I turn a darker shade of red, Marco is standing in his boxers, getting in bed he smirks at me. "Having trouble Rose?"

Unable to speak and with my fingers trembling I nod my head, brushing them away he simply smirks as he buttons the shirt. Once that's done my hands natural undo my bar skillfully pulling it off I shimmy it off until it falls in my lap, tossing it off the bed I look up at Marco, he's raising an eyebrow at me. "I-It's uncomfortable to s-sleep in it." I stumble over my words.

Chuckling he lays back down, biting my lip I watch a now mostly naked Marco relax in his bed, carefully I return to my previous position of lying on his chest. This time his steady heartbeat relaxes me into his arms that are holding me even closer against him. "Good night Rose." He whispers kissing the top of my head affectionately.

"Good night Marco." I whisper closing my eyes.

…

When I wake up I find that my hair is being messed with and I can feel Marco breathing steadily and that I'm pressed against him, opening my eyes reluctantly I see Marco's chest, the tattoo by my cheek, moving to the side I feel Marco's hand stroking my hair gently. "Morning" He says contently. Smiling I watch him curiously, Marco brushes my bangs to the side smiling at me, sitting up kisses me gently, pulling away he looks even more satisfied. "Come on we better get up." He says pulling me out of bed. Blushing again, adverting my eyes to door, I feel him hug me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder he whispers in my ear. "Shy my Rose?" He questions me. He's standing so close that I can feel his chest against my back, that muscled and very nice torso.

Nodding my head honestly I bit my lip, turning my body around Marco smiles at my willingness no doubt with sharing my thoughts, wrapping my arms around his waist I rest my head against his shoulder, only coming to his shoulder makes me feel a bit short, but I don't mind if I fit just like this against him. "My clothes are next door."

"Then we'll just have to go get them." He teases me. Letting go of me he grabs a pair of pants and his sandals, belt, sash and everything he normally wears. Peeking his head out the door he waves for me to follow him. Biting my lip I dash to his side as we slip into my room quickly. Once my door is closed I sit on the floor to find a shirt, bra, and of course pants. Pulling a tank out I grab a bra. Setting them on my bed I carefully unbutton Marco's shirt. Letting it slide off my shoulders I quickly pull my bar on, feeling Marco's hands snapping it on I turn back to see him blushing this time. "Shy my Marco?" I mock him grabbing my tank and slipping it on and pulling my hair free, following that my shorts are tugged on. As I finish pulling my shoes on, I see Marco standing and waiting. "Something the matter?"

Shaking his head he leads down and kisses me again, feeling myself becoming less shy with each kiss, I happily return the gesture. Pulling away he grins. "I'm glad I can finally do that." He says sighing happily.

…

Waking up I see her blue hair going on and falling off my bed as though it were a river, letting my hand run through her soft blue hair that seems to have lighten since she's been on the ship I feel content with her this close and mine. Her body is pressed against me and the ship is still mostly a sleep, no doubt from last night's celebrations in returning Rose to our ship and with her finally awake. Feeling her stir I smile happily simply happy that she woke up in my arms. "Morning" I mumble contently. "Come on we better get up." I say pulling her out of bed after kissing her. Standing in front of me I admire her. Her long hair curling behind her in a somewhat messy way, but her long legs standing tall, however she's frozen in place. "Shy my Rose?" I ask as I hug her from behind leaning down to rest my chin on her shoulder.

Surprised by her nodding her head and then turning around I smile at her, feeling my heart soar as she hugs my waist bringing her closer to me. "My clothes are next door." She mumbles cutely.

Grinning I pull out of her embrace to gather my things as I say. "Then we'll just have to go get them." I say happily, poking my head out the door I see the deserted hallway quite happily I wave for her to follow me into her room next door.

Fastening my sash onto my pants I look up about to ask for my shirt when I see her bare back, Rose's hair is swept over her right shoulder as I see her pulling on her bar, nervously I walk over and clasp it I see that cocky look on her face that is oddly adorable. "Shy my Marco?" She asks smirking at me as she grabs her tank to put on, picking my shirt up I pull it on watching as she tugs her hair free from her shirt, then shimming her shorts on, shaking her hips rather seductively, getting a hold of myself I decide it's best not to watch her, not right now at least. Hearing the clack of her sandals I look back at her a smile tugging at my lips as she steps close to me. "Something the matter?"

Kissing her full on the lips has been something I've longed to do for a while and now that I'm able to I can't seem to control it. Feeling her soft and delicate lips move in sync with mine I pull away with a smile. "I'm glad I can finally do that." I mutter smiling happily.

…

Taking a seat at the table as Marco insists on getting me food I happily relax. "You look well rested." Rai says sitting down across from me. "Bae will be happy to hear you're alright." He says happily.

"Is he alright?" I ask concernedly. "Last I remember he was bleeding in his own home." I murmur pouting. Rai nods his head happily at me. "That's a relief."

Rai smiles at me happily eating his food, like everything has returned to normal with me being back, looking up at me he nods over to Marco making his way over, before he sits down Rai says "When you get the chance I have some things to return to you."

"Sounds fine to me, I'd like to ask you something anyways." I say waving at Thatch as he bounds his way over to us. "Hey Thatch!" I giggle as he pulls me into a hug, wrapping my arms around him I as he spins around a bit.

"It's good to have you back on the ship, just doesn't feel right without you here." He says setting me back down. "Oi, Marco what's with the look?"

He shakes his head setting the tray down, as I sit Marco scoots closer, obviously to make a point. "You get jealous too easily." I comment happily eating the food. "But thank you!" I coo cutely.

The first commander simply nods his head in defeat. "Anyways Marco Pops wants to talk to you after you finish eating." Thatch says looking up from his tray, "You too Ace." He adds grinning.

Marco finishes up dragging Ace with him. "OI! I wasn't finished!" Ace whines the whole while trying desperately to get back to the table. "I have kitchen duty anyways, so just let me finish!" He whines as they leave the dining area.

"Hurry up." I whine to Rai as I get up to take my tray along with Marco's. "I have a favor to ask of you Rai!" I call over my shoulder expertly avoiding my hair being tugged. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that." I tell the nurse coldly before the trays are swept out of my hands by Johnny. "Hey I was going to wash them."

"You don't need to, not on your first day awake again, get out and enjoy the day, it's nice out." He commands pointing out to the doors. "Get a move on it." He says chuckling as I hesitantly head back to where Rai is finishing up his meal.

"Keep pushing her off." Rai says happily getting up I follow him to the kitchen where Johnny promptly kicks us out. "Anyways seeing as I don't have kitchen duty anymore, what's this favor you want to ask me?"

"Will you cut my hair?" I ask him pulling it off the ground and into my arms. "I'm ready for something different." Pumpkin comes up and rubs my legs affectionately, sniffing me he yips a bit irritated.

"I guess; how much do you want to cut off?" He asks me as we head back up on deck. I point to my lower back. "Whoa, that's a lot of hair we're taking Rosie, that's not a give it a couple of weeks and it'll be back." He says stunned.

"I know that, but it's getting in the way." I tell him shrugging my shoulders. "Besides it'll make going off and looking on islands easier." I say taking a seat and tossing my hair over my shoulder again. "Go ahead." I tell him closing my eyes.

I hear him sigh heavily before I feel him lifting my hair up. "I'll do it nice and even like last time." He mutters, keeping my eyes closed I feel the weight of my hair lessen until Rai taps my shoulder, I can feel him trembling. "Alright, all done."

Turning around I see in his hands the majority of my hair, pulling my hair over my shoulder I grin at him. "Thank-you Rai, this is fantastic, I can't believe how much that weighs!" I exclaim taking the hair out of his hands I toss it over the side of the ship easily watching it fall into the ocean and sink. Shaking my hair out for any loose strands I pick up Pumpkin before nudging Rai. "Come on you said you had something for me."

"Oh right!" He says excitedly grabbing my arm he tugs me towards the rooms of the men in the first division. Curiously I follow Rai smiling at the men that compliment me on my hair cut. "Here we are he says opening a door to a rather large room with a few beds and hammocks, heading towards a wall with bags hanging on it he opens one and hands me a book and letter, and a log pose. "It's from before you were captured." He says hesitantly. "I did just like you said; I didn't give them to anyone, held on to them." He says proudly.

Taking them I glance at the book, it's old and faded; the letter looks like it's in better condition, but not by much. Looking at the log pose I hold it up carefully. "Thanks Rai, I'm going to head to my room for a bit if anyone asks." I tell him grinning happily. He nods his head understandingly.

Quickly heading off I enter my room and shut the door, I place the log pose in one of the desk drawers for safe keeping. Pumpkin hops onto my desk and sits watching me carefully. "What do you think they are?" I ask him calmly as I untie the string holding the two together. Before I open either I grab a pink ribbon and tie my hair back, turning my attention back to the letter I pick it up carefully and open it up. It's addressed to me, which surprises me.

_..._

_My darling Rose,_

_ You're just a little girl right now, the world fascinates you and you're completely innocent, you see no wrong, nor do you do any. It's painful to think that you'll grow up and the same fate that I was chased into will befall you, but if you're reading this then it has happened. You're making the same journey I made, this quest for the truth. You've grown up and more than likely I wasn't there to witness it._

_When Obachan first started preparing me I was only nineteen, I didn't want to go with her to learn the family traditions, I didn't want to know the secrets that we protect as Chercheur de Vérité, but as you probably know what we protect, what we shield from the government is quite important. When I ran away from home to avoid that future I'd been chased into it regardless._

_Traveling all over the Grand Line and even in the New World I discovered many truths, met many people and was constantly trying to run, trying to cover my tracks. There are many rumors about the treasure we protect; there are many people aware of our family and the rumors around us, but few that know the story. Things may be confusing for you, things may be lonely, or perhaps you've found people you trust, I certainly hope that is the case. I'd found Bae, an old fishing merchant, I'd demanded him to take me away and to keep me as far away from the fate that I'd ran into. Rose we all have to interpret what we find on our own in our way. I know you'll find your own truth and you'll stand by it just as stubbornly as I had. I just pray that you can stand by yours until the end._

_I love you my darling daughter, forever and always, stick to your own truth._

_ With Love,_

_ Mom_

_…_

Setting the letter down after I'd read through it a few times I begin to wonder, stand by my truth, does that mean she failed to do that? But if our family is really protecting a Poneglyph then the government will want to get their hands on it or keep it so no one can get to it. Glancing at the book I run my fingers over the cover of the book.

"Rose?" I hear Marco call, turning I see him staring at me full of concern. "You alright?"

I nod my head, setting the book down I pick the letter up to hand it to Marco to read, "It's that last bit that bothers me." I tell him frowning. "Is she implying she could hold to her truth?" I ask him sighing heavily.

Carefully setting the letter down on the desk he leans against it. "Maybe, and if she did, she might have had something more important to stand by." I smile at him. "We're heading to a summer island under Pop's flag; we're celebrating Ace's promotion." He stares at me before his eyes bulge.

"What?" I ask him staring at him weirdly.

His hands go to my ponytail, running his fingers through it. "Your hair, it's gone."

Rolling my eyes I get up to sit on my bed. "Well I asked Rai to cut it for me; I needed something a bit different, after all running around underground on strange islands is troublesome." I explain while frowning, as Marco sits next to me I rest my head against his shoulder. "I remember that winter island now."

"Naijin Island?"

"I remember, it'd seem whatever that guy did to me my memories are coming back by how recent the event was."

Marco's arm slips behind me and tugs the ribbon out of my hair, letting it fall down onto my shoulders. "I'm glad you're remembering." He mumbles letting his arm rest on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I promised."

Smacking Marco's chest lightly I get up and glare at him. "Please, you did you best, and I'm alright Marco. Don't apologize, besides you rescued me right?" Chuckling at me he nods his head, using his arm that's around me Marco pulls me closer to him, onto his lap, brushing my hair out of my face he gently he pecks my lips. "Do you like it?" I ask him quietly feeling my cheeks heat up.

Marco nods his head letting his fingers run through my hair lightly, "I do, it looks nice." He murmurs smiling at me. "You look nice."

I just smile at him, it's the closest I'll probably get to him saying how 'nice' I look, but this is Marco, and I'm happy he said it nonetheless. "Good, you're stuck looking at me like this until it grows back or I get Rai to cut it shorter." I tease him playfully.

Marco just smirks at me "Well seeing as I have no intentions of giving you up, I'm happy all the same." Blushing I bite my lip while looking at him, he just smiles at me. "When we get to island, I'd like to take you out." He comments lightly.

Furthering my blush I smile at him. "Are you asking me on a date?" Chuckling he nods his head. "I'll most definitely be happy to go." I tell him resting my head on his shoulder comfortably. "Will you take me to get some ice cream?"

Marco's laughter only makes me smile, "Anything you'd like I'd take you to get."


	16. Dates, Parties, and Teasing

I'm wondering if I'll need to change the rating... Though I guess I might need to, but when we get there. XD

* * *

Just as Marco moves so that I'm lying on my back and him hovering over me, I hear a familiar yip. "I feel like this is going to become troublesome for me." Marco murmurs staying still over me, a slightly irritated look passes over his face before I giggle. "I don't suppose I can ask you to let Rai or Ace watch him." He mutters.

"Pumpkin isn't doing anything, he just doesn't like you." I say letting my hands trace his chin lightly, my fingertips brush over the stubble; smiling at him I rest my hands around his neck. "Besides I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances later." I whisper.

"I think I'd like this later." Marco says leaning down slowly, ignoring Pumpkin's yips he steals a kiss before pulling off of me. "Oi, I think it is okay for me to kiss her." He says to the baby fox that is now jumping off the desk and onto the bed, sitting by my side protectively.

Giggling I pet the little pup, sitting up I glance at Marco who is watching the fox very carefully. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him."

"Pumpkin is the animal version of Ace." Marco mutters leaning back. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him." He grumbles.

Smirking at him I move to sit by the man sulking over the little fox, taking Marco's hand in mine, ignoring Pumpkin's protests. "I don't think you need to be jealous." I tell him quietly. "Speaking of Ace, what's this celebration for?" I ask curiously. "What's this promotion?"

Marco looks at me and chuckles. "He's being promoted to Second Division Commander."

Grinning I set the fox down, tugging Marco up by one hand. "Well then I think we should go see him then." I say happily, as boastful as the fire-user is, he's pretty humble. "I want to congratulate him before the party." I say excitedly.

Marco is smiling at me, gripping my hand he leads me out of my room and up on deck to where the freckled-faced boy is talking with Pops. "I suppose you're going to hug him."

"I am, and I'll be breaking a rule." I tell him easily. "But I think you'll be okay." I say teasing him, leaning into his arm I smile happily. "Ace!" I giggle letting Marco's hand go to run over to him. "I'm so proud of you!" I giggle running into his arms, hugging him tightly and breaking the one rule, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah, Rosie I'm glad to see you're up and about, and with a beautiful haircut to boot." He says setting me down. "Marco, could you not glare at me like that." Ace mutters holding me in front of him.

Chuckling I step away from Ace and hug the jealous commander. "I told you what I was doing." I mumble to him as he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"Doesn't mean it was easy to see" He mutters, sighing heavily he looks at Ace. "Seeing as we're celebrating for you, I'll let it go." He says playfully to Ace.

"It took you two long enough." Thatch says patting Marco's back. "So Ace I'm hoping you're ready to accept the position."

Turing to face Ace surprised as Marco hugs me from behind I watch him surprised. "What? Don't be stupid." I burst out glaring at Ace. "You'll be fine." I tell him smiling as everyone in ear shot laughs at my outburst, Marco pulling me closer into his chest.

"Rosie you're quite lively." Pops says chuckling at me. "I hope you got plenty of rest." He says almost knowingly, blushing I look away and over at anything but the four men all chuckling at my reaction. "I hope you weren't up late with Marco." He continues on.

"O-oi Pops," Marco objects to the man. "We went to sleep at a very decent time with all considering." He says with the others chuckling.

"Look what you did." I mutter to Thatch darkly. "I blame you." I say grinning happily feeling Marco's chin resting on my shoulder.

"You two look chummy." Rai says joining us. "Don't tell me you finally worked the courage up Marco." He teases him smirking. "Oh, by the others' smirks I'd say you did."

"Shut up." He mutters hiding his face in my neck. "I'll have you know I've had done it sooner." He says, with his hot breath on my neck I blush a deep red all over again.

"Looks like Rose is living up to her name." Ace teases me. "Seeing as it's such a special night, I suppose I shouldn't spoil it." He says grinning at pops.

…

Having changed into my favorite light pink sundress I grin at Marco happily taking his hand. "Rai has kindly agreed to keep an eye on Pumpkin." I inform Marco smirking as he shakes his head and me. Tugging me lightly we walk off the ship, instead of Marco's usual purple jacket he's wearing the green shirt I'd given him. "I'm glad you look good in the shirt." I say relieved.

Chuckling Marco pinches my arm lightly. "I happen to be good looking you know?" He says cockily.

To which I roll my eyes. "Yes, and I also happen to be good looking." I tease him as I rest my head against his shoulder as we walk leisurely to town. "So this ice cream…" I lead off.

"I'll get you this precious treat." He says poking the side of my head lightly. "We'll have to head back to the beach before sunset for the party." He says absently.

"I assume it'll be a huge party, bigger than the normal drinking." I say happily as we enter the port city.

Marco leads me towards a little shop, or rather parlor, an ice cream parlor. "It will; Haku still wants you to be careful, he's not sure how it'll affect you regaining your memories and such." He says opening the door for me.

"Well then I suppose I'll just be very careful tonight, and until they come back." I say casually, walking over to look at all the flavors I grin spotting my favorite. "Mint-Chocolate chip"

Marco smiles at me. "A cone for the lovely lady." Marco says to the man behind the counter smiling at us.

"A bit rare to see you with someone other than the commanders Marco" He says friendlily. "And with such a beauty." He says handing the cone to me.

Grinning my thanks I happily lick the cone. "Well Sam it's hard not to be charmed by her." He says grinning at me, handing him some coins he waves to Sam, the store owner. "What?"

Shaking my head I happily eat my ice cream, offering some to Marco he takes a lick. "I'm glad you're charmed by me." I say randomly as we walk around, holding hands and me finishing the ice cream quite happily.

"I'd hope so." He murmurs nudging me.

Letting Marco have the last bite he licks my fingers playfully. "I'm just as charmed by you." I tell him smiling. "So that we're clear" I tell him taking my hand back and walking ahead I stop in front of him, turning around I look at him seriously. "You're mine too."

Marco grin widens as I say this, pulling me into a hug he kisses my forehead. "I'm glad that's cleared up." He teases me as he leads me to a botanical garden they have in the town. It's a pleasant little town filled with nice people, I can see the appeal to living on island like this, though I imagine it's only this nice because of a certain flag hanging over the port of town. "Rose what are you thinking about?"

Smiling at him I look up at the blue sky. "Mostly about how nice this island is and the city are." I explain happily. "It reminds me of the island my mother and I lived on. Though honestly it's been so long since I was last there I hardly remember it."

"Do you remember her well?" He asks curiously taking me to sit on a bench.

For a moment I watch the butterflies in the garden, nodding my head I lean back against the bench. "Pieces, some things are clear while others I can't quite recall, like I remember my mother drawing pictures of places, and as it's turned out to be places that hold clues to the secret." I tell him sighing. "But I can't remember my mother ever talking about my dad, nor my dad talking about her." I say quietly. "Though I remember her face, her voice, how she moved, I remember that perfectly." Looking at Marco I see him studying me again. "What are you thinking?" I ask him curiously.

"When I first saw you" He says closing his eyes and leaning back like I had. "You'd been so unafraid of me. It surprised me." Marco says opening his eyes. "I don't know if you remember, but on the island where we first picked up Ace and his crew, the first time we held hands, that when I first realized I wanted more." He says smiling.

Laughing I take his hand, lifting it up I study our hands. "Well I suppose that explains why you kept walking in on me changing." I tease him; Marco stares at me completely shocked. "Though I'll admit it took me until you asked to realize."

"I thought you knew when you told Riana that I'd improved my taste." He says chuckling. "Or were you just trying to get under her skin?" He asks smirking at me.

Rolling my eyes I rest my head on his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd have better taste than in a woman like her." I tell him nonchalantly.

Marco lets out a relaxed sigh, holding me in his arms he looks down at me, I watch him carefully, his pale blue eyes staring at me, his sharp jaw with a bit of scruff on the chin, to his blonde hair that sit on top of his head, glancing at his lips before I look back to his eyes. "Looking for something Rose?" He asks with his lips curving into a smirk.

Nodding my head I lean up closer to kiss him, pulling away gently I smile at him, staying in his grasp I grin at him cheekily. "I found it too." I tell him.

…

For the rest of the afternoon we're window-shopping or just walking around enjoying the quite time that we have alone. Though as promised Marco leads us back to the beach where the guys are already celebrating with Ace.

"They sure can dance." I say giggling at them all spinning around cheering, laughing, and drinking. Marco nods his head and leads us to a spot near a grouping of trees. Smelling fresh food being prepaid further down the beach by Johnny and a few of the other guys, mixed with the music and loud laughs, reminds me of a family, then again I suppose this is what Whitebeard was aiming for in the first place.

Eventually other crewmembers and commanders come to sit around us telling jokes and stories. Grinning I listen to all the stories being told about the adventures they've been on, to the jokes that they share with each other and to how happy they sound, eventually Ace comes over to join us grinning happily. He begins to tell us about his little brother, one we've heard a lot about, though none of us complain.

"You must really miss him." I say to the now second commander sitting next to me. "What's his name?" I ask curiously.

"Monkey D. Luffy" He says sighing happily, the name rings a bell, as in Monkey D. Garp, though I don't question him, I stare at him unsure of the name, but Ace goes on telling me about how reckless his little brother is. "He makes me worry all the time, and soon he'll be making his way to be great pirate." He says drinking down the last of the bottle's contents. "Though I the idiot always needed saving, had to go thank old red-haired for saving him." The epithet catches my attention much more; I suppose the man is always saving kids then.

"Shanks?" I ask him quietly, Marco looks at me curiously, seeing Ace nod his head I smile happily. "He saved me too."

"Girlie what kind of trouble are you always getting into?" Thatch booms laughing. "Though I suppose we'll have to thank the bastard." He says chuckling.

"Pirates" I tell him simply, I lean against Marco. "Wonder how he's doing…" I murmur letting out a yawn.

Chuckling Marco lifts me up. "Come on let's get in bed, you'll no doubt want to go to the beach." He says leading me back to the ship.

Once on the ship I look around at the people still drinking, playing music, laughing and eating, smiling I take one last glance up at the sky before Marco and I walk down the steps steadily. Marco leads me to his room. "Did you drink a lot?" I question him chuckling as he holds me close to his body. Feeling him shake his head I chuckle to myself. "Are you going to go back out there?" I ask him quietly and receiving another 'no'. "You'll be staying here then?"

"Oi, do you not want me here?" He questions me playfully, his hands resting on my hips. "Hmmh?" Placing my hands on top of his I shake my head in response. Kissing my cheek he rests his head on my shoulder just like he has the habit of.

Just standing in his room I listen to him breath steadily, his hands holding me in place, though I don't mind. "Come on let's get in bed." I murmur pulling us forward. Marco's hands easily slip to the hem of my dress, feeling my cheeks heat up as he rises it up further until he's tugging it off. Gulping I look back to see him staring at me with a smirk, heading to his closet he opens it for me.

Following him I pluck a shirt out of it, slipping it on, Marco stands in front of me, keeping eye contact with me his hands slip behind me and unhook my bra, pulling the sleeves off he lets the garment fall to the ground before pulling the shirt back on me. The whole time my chest is beating hard, and everything seems to have gone silent. Leaving the buttons undone I stare back at Marco, feeling my arms move slowly I pull at his shirt nervously. Marco complies and pulls the shirt off, moving slowly I watch him carefully, letting my fingertips graze his chest, his skin is warm under my touch, though I feel like my heart is beating so hard that Marco can hear it.

"Scared?" He questions me stepping closer with his hands rubbing my sides slowly. "I'm not going to do anything you're not sure of." He says leaning down to kiss me.

Meeting his lips I feel him lift me up, with him walking I hold on to him tighter and he deepens the kiss again by setting me down gently, his hands making slow progress over my body. Marco's tongue licks my lips hungrily before I open my own mouth; the intimacy of this moment sends my head spinning. Marco pulls away slowly; smiling at me he trails kisses down the side of my face to my neck before he looks at me in the eyes again. "The look says not tonight." I whisper knowingly as his body weight is taken off of me, laying down he pats for me to follow him, moving to his side I sit staring at him while he lies down in the soft light.

"You know you have a tempting body right?" He questions, with his hand resting on my side, "Rose you're definitely something else." He mutters tugging me down so I'm resting on top of him, his muscled body seeming to catch fire to my own body. "What am I going to do with you?" He mutters pushing my hair out of my face.

"Kiss me?" I ask innocently, he smirks at this, leaning down I press my lips against him feeling Marco grab the side of my face gently, his other calloused hand wrapped securely around my waist under the shirt holding me firmly against him.

Marco flips us over pulling away he stares at me with a new look. Leaning down again he kisses me lightly, "Before we get too far someone will have to stop." He murmurs with his arm is still holding me. "Rose…" He says one last time before I rest my hands on his chest, pushing him off, I smile at him.

"You're really a good guy." I tell him looking over at him, taking his hand in mine I turn on my side to fall asleep, Marco tugs his hand free before wrapping both arms around me and pulling me against his chest.

…

Waking up the next morning with Marco's arms still holding me against his chest I let out a content sigh, stretching my legs lightly. Marco pulls me even closer, resting his head on my shoulder. "You're soft." He murmurs his hands lying flat on me. I relax completely into him. "We should get up." He murmurs pulling himself free. I look up at him as he gets out of bed, I stay where I am cuddling into the soft sheets; it smells like him. "You'll need to get dressed." He says amusedly.

"Actually I'll have you know I need to take a shower." I say smirking, he groans covering his eyes as I get out of bed. Buttoning the shirt up I kiss his cheek before I head to my room, plucking jeans a tank and a pale blue bikini out I head to the bathroom.

My shower goes much faster now that my hair is so short, I hum happily; it's a bit fun to tease him, though I know it'll get me in trouble eventually. Drying off I quickly get dressed as I step out I see Marco waiting. Leaning down he looks at me very carefully before kissing me, surprised I slowly relax into it, closing my eyes as he pulls me close. As his lips leave mine I feel slightly dazed, pecking my lips again he smirks. "Come on breakfast."

…

Ace, Rai and I are running around with Pumpkin at my heels, partly because I threw a bucket at Ace's head and blamed Rai. It's been fun, with Marco watching lazily from a tree.

Sitting on the beach the three of us sitting in a circle with Pumpkin sitting on my lap, I chuckle as the boys talk until Ace looks at me suddenly. "Did you and Marco do it last night?"

I consider how to answer this; I decide to go for an innocent and naïve answer. "What's 'it'?" I question him. His reaction is priceless, I may be sheltered but I'm _not_ that sheltered.

"Well…" Ace begins now struggling to form words. "Marco didn't do anything weird last night?" He whispers, glancing at Marco. Marco catches this and looks at us.

Oh, I am having too much fun with this. "Well he did do this weird thing with part of his body." I tease Ace and Rai, both boys look at me horrified then at Marco again, who's now walking over here. "It hurt at first." I pout going on, much to my amusement both of them hop up with Pumpkin watching curiously now.

"Rose isn't that old you know?!" Both boys demand as Marco looks at them confused before looking at me for an answer. "How could you? She's a delicate lady and deserves better than a drunken go at her." They say angrily.

At this point I can't hold it in anymore and laugh as Marco is bewildered by his friends' reactions. Giggling uncontrollably I fall over on my side with Pumpkin yipping upset at me. "Oh I'm sorry." I giggle as the three of them look at me. "Marco didn't do anything weird to me last night, but that was so worth it." I say getting up.

Rai and Ace look at Marco who is blushing. "Oh…Well we have renewed faith in you." Both boys say comically and patting his back.

"Oi, I know how to restrain myself!" Marco yells hitting both boys on the heads, shaking his head at them he looks at me and sighs. "You're just all kinds of trouble aren't you?" He asks deflated.

I nod my head happily, walking over to him I grab his arm happily, as Pumpkin again protests. "But that was only because I couldn't resist teasing Ace like that."

"I thought you were serious." Ace mutters rubbing his head.

"About what?" Thatch asks joining us and again I have that urge to tease him, though Ace and Rai beat me to it.

"Marco had sex with Rose last night and hurt her." Both boys chime before getting two swift hits to their heads again by the First Division Commander.

"Rose are you hurt?" Thatch asks taking my hand. "Should we go visit Haku? Marco I thought we talked about this." He says barking at my now very red pineapple.

"Look what you started." He groans to me. "And shut up!" He yells at the two now hysterical boys. It's rare to see Marco lose his composure like this and for so long. "I did not touch her inappropriately."

"You wanted to." Thatch says booming deflecting a hit from Marco. "Hey, I'm just saying I think Rose should know what you want to do to her!"

Blushing I look away from the four of them. "Honestly I can only blame myself." I mutter picking Pumpkin up, looking over my shoulder the four of them are watching me as I walk away from this scene. "Though Marco" I call smirking. "I'd love to hear what exactly you want to do to my tempting body." I tell him before I run off with Marco chasing after me the guys are laughing; oh this is too much fun.

As the commander catches me I feel his lips kiss my shoulder and the smirk present on his face, looks like he's back in control. "You're naughty." He mutters as his hands hold on to me, with Pumpkin jumping from my arms looking at us curiously. "Oi, he's not barking at me."

I nod my head just as amazed as he sniffs Marco experimentally before licking his leg lightly and running off. "What exactly did you do right this time?" I ask him giggling as Marco begins tickling me for that.


	17. It's Called Knocking

It has been a while, I apologize.  
It took me _much_ longer to write this chapter than  
I had hoped. But here it is, so please enjoy it.

* * *

Sitting on deck with the book from Naijin Island, and Pumpkin sitting on my lap I try to figure out what's so important about this book. It isn't really much, I mean it touches on my family and what they hold precious, but most of it is just scribbles about conspiracies and the like.

"Hey Rosie you're pretty focused, something interesting?" Ace asks taking a seat next to me, his signature hat on his head, though by now he's opted for never wearing a shirt. "Something wrong?"

Shaking my head I smile at the freckled commander. "Just trying to figure out why it was hidden with the letter from my mom." I tell him leaning back. "Maybe I'm just over thinking it though." Ace chuckles, smiling at me he looks back out at the water. "What about you? You seem a bit worried."

The normally confident guy is looking at me pouting slightly, though I'm pretty sure he's not aware of it, after all he gets pretty touchy when Thatch calls him cute. "My kid brother will be setting out soon." Ace has a gently smile on his face, despite his normal carefree attitude he seems really worried, maybe pensive? "He gets in trouble all the time, I mean he's lucky to have survived like he has…"

"I'd really love to meet your little brother one day," I say staring out at the water. "He must be really something for you to dote on him like you do, troublesome or not." I say grinning at him, I look down at the fox in my lap, he's getting bigger. "Though I am curious about something, Ace?"

"What's that Girlie?" He asks pulling his hat off, his dark hair waves in the wind, leaning back on his arms he grins at me waiting for me to ask.

"Since you're Luffy's brother, does that mean you're Garp's grandson too?" I ask him bluntly, Ace's face pales considerably as he looks away from me nervously. "I've met him once or twice before."

"The old man is a psychotic tyrant." He mutters under his breath. "Always spouting nonsense about us joining the marines." He says shaking his, this dejected sight is kind of endearing.

"He was always really nice when he had gone to see my dad; he was a lot of fun to talk to." I say giggling as Ace's face changes immediately, the look of utter horror on his face enough to have me full out laugh.

Pumpkin hops out of my lap and trots off, I suppose we disturbed his nap. "The man has no idea how to be normal."

"A bit like you, though you know he's a bit of a rebel in the Marines anyways. But whenever he came to visit things didn't seem as bland." I tell him honestly. "It was lonely growing up on a battleship, as much as I wanted to have friends I couldn't ever get close to anyone because I'm the Vice-Admiral's daughter, a kid stuck on a ship without anything to do." I say sighing before I look over at Ace again, the serious look on his face a bit concerning, but comforting. "So when Marco saved me, and I ended up here, it was kinda like things just got better for me."

"So what happens when you go back? Or are you staying?" Ace says seriously, well as much as he can manage before he just topples over and falls asleep. Shaking my head at the young commander I get up dusting my shorts off. Maybe it's best he gave me the opening to leave the conversation?

Walking around aimlessly I think about what he'd said, what happens when I need to leave? I mean I've never really thought about it, not seriously at least since I've gotten so comfortable and let's face it, that didn't take very long.

"I don't get a kiss?" Marco asks appearing in front of me suddenly, a playful look on his face, soon replaced by a more perplexed one as he stares at me for a moment. "Did something happen? It's a bit strange for you to just wander into my room like this."

Shocked I look around me; I'd somehow wandered from the deck to his room without even realizing it, and even opened the door, on the middle of Marco pulling his clothes on. Blushing, probably bright red, I look away nervously. "Sorry, I was just walking and I guess I just ended up here somehow." I mutter embarrassed I'd just waltzed in here without even thinking.

Marco takes slow steps over to me, his pants now on, his hands run along my arms comforting me, naturally I lean into him, it's been a few weeks now since Marco and I started whatever we are and I'm not exactly shy all the time, and he's not forceful so it's okay. "Must be serious, you had that dazed look on your face when you opened the door. "Did something happen up on deck? I thought you were reading."

"I was, then I just started talking to Ace; he said something pretty serious and then of course fell asleep." I say looking up at him, his arms pulling me into an embrace, holding me tightly against him. "What happens when I leave the ship?" I ask him in a quiet voice. Maybe I'm expecting too much or not enough, maybe I'm just worrying about things that don't need to be worried about, but I can't expect these guys to tail along with me as I try desperately to figure out what or where this great secret is, not to mention that island in the East Blue.

"Oi, Rose" Marco says knocking on my head lightly. "You're too deep in thought." He chuckles as I look up at him surprised again, we're sitting this time, me on him. "I told you that when you do leave, we'll have a place to meet."

"Marco it sounds like you want to elope with me." I say bluntly, giggling as he hides his face in my neck. "Though if it's somewhere for us to be together I wouldn't object."

"Where's your guard?" He asks me kissing my neck gently and changing the subject, every time something like this happens my body just gets hot and I begin to tremble and my heart begins to beat faster. "Hmmh Rosie?"

"He ran off somewhere, Ace and I were being too loud while he was trying to nap." I mumble holding Marco's shoulders tightly. Marco begins licking my neck; his warm tongue sends shivers down my spine and my skin tingling from every touch.

Just as Marco's hands are slipping up my shirt while I'm leaning into him and pushing his purple shirt off, his door opens. "Restrain yourself my ass." Thatch says smugly with Ace and Rai just gawking at us. "Anyways, Ace we found Rose."

Blushing I hide my face in Marco's shoulder; I cannot believe this is happening. I hold onto Marco even tighter, I refuse to even show my face to those idiots. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" I ask them, though this seems to be the wrong time to talk into Marco's shoulder seeing as I feel something poke me.

"Get out." Marco says shaking his head. "The three of you out." He commands with force, not angrily but more of disappointed I think.

"This is great; you owe me 4,000 beli Ace." Rai says happily. "This counts, don't you even think of running off, I will kick your ass." My supposedly good friend says stomping off after the other. "ACE!"

Peeking out I see Thatch standing there smirking at us. "Now Marco, I want you to remember your age and that our sweet little Rose is still pure." He says walking out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Marco's hands rub my sides comfortingly. "I think we'll need to invest in a lock." Marco mutters kissing my shoulder. "I think it'd be very beneficial to us."

Chuckling I nod my head, the blush in definitely dying down, but I can't help but feel happy Marco kicked them out, that he held me close and ignored those buffoons. Picking back up where we left off I move so I can see Marco's face, the normally disinterested face is not very much interested and his pale blue eyes are staring back at me as I push his shirt off him, Marco's rough hands glide up my sides taking my shirt with it, tossing both to the side I smile shyly under his intense gaze.

...

I smile at Ace, he's gotten his own ship for his division and he's off on his own with them for the first time. "I'm going to miss you." I mumble throwing my arms around him tightly. "You and you cheeky, flirty self." I want to say his freckles too, but I'm sure Marco would kick Ace into the ocean if I said that.

"Aw Rose you make me blush, you just stay out of trouble, no getting kidnapped or raped." He says this last part towards Marco, like I said, cheeky.

Which of course aggravates Marco enough for him to walk over to him and smack his head, as seems to be a developing tradition with these two, I hug Ace one last time, kissing his cheek before he heads to the ship with his men waiting on it. I watch the ship for a while before I look back at Marco. "He'll be back in a couple weeks." Marco says smiling at me, heading off I'm sure to take part of his duties as the First Division Commander.

Buying a newspaper I read about the rookie pirates making their way through the Grand Line, Ace and his crew joining the Whitebeard Pirates, a bit late, but then I see an article about me. It's kinda strange to see a picture of me in it, my long hair and my serious face. Reading it I shake my head, they're really grasping for straws.

"What's so funny?" Rai asks plopping down next to me, I pass him the paper and point to my picture and the accompanying article. "Marco the Phoenix is being implied as a kidnapper and that, us Whitebeard pirates are planning to use you." Rai says chuckling. "Well I'll admit that's pretty amusing." He says setting the paper down.

"I thought so too, I'm sure my father would die if he'd known all that has happened to me since I've gone off with you all." I say smiling happily, stretching my arms up I look at my good friend. "What, something wrong Rai, you're looking at me funny."

"Well a lot has happened, you've disappeared a few times, been kidnapped, seduced by an old man, said old man has had his way with you." He says fighting a laugh, and I'll admit I am too, but I don't think of Marco as an old man. "Not only that but you still have no idea how many more islands you have to go to."

"That is true, but I'll eventually have to go off you know." I say sighing heavily. "Then you'll probably worry about me and sea kings." I tease him pushing his shoulder lightly. "But let's be honest, I won't go swimming unless I have someone else I can use as bait in case I need to escape."

"That's not cool, at least use a hammer or have Marco save you and me." Rai says grinning at me. "Though it is true, I suppose you eventually _will_ have to leave." He mumbles sadly, Rai's navy blue hair falls in his face for a moment before he shakes it out of his face. "I'll be back to doing regular chores."

"Gee a step down from babysitting." I say sarcastically. "Though I must say, it can't be easy keeping up with me seeing as I'm just a magnet to trouble." I tease him playfully, by my own doing or not, trouble does seem to be following me lately.

"That is just too true for me to even attempt to argue." Rai says smirking back. "Though I suppose that's one of your…special qualities you have." He teases poking my forehead. "So no course yet?" He asks curiously.

I nod my head. "I'm going to hold off on it until I go off on my own." I tell him seriously. "I'm going to train for a while longer before I head off." I explain my plans, Rai frowns at this. "Please I am not a baby; you don't need to watch over me forever."

"That may be true, but it'll make me feel better, have you talked to Marco about this adventure of yours that you'll be going off on?" Rai demands folding his arms over one another and leaning back in his chair. "This is a pretty bold statement, even coming from you. I mean you saw the papers, the Marines _are_ looking for you."

"Just like they looked for my mother, what I want to know is what happened, why would she just turn around suddenly marry and have a kid with the man that's been chasing after her, I really don't have any memories of my parents together. Besides Rai, I can't just have you all tag along with me forever." I say dismissing his points. "And we have, briefly."

"I'll assume he's warming up to the idea." Rai says upset. "Rose, it's dangerous out there."

Rolling my eyes I nod my head agree with him. "It is, and that's why Marco is training me even more and so will Thatch, I'm not going to be some helpless little kid." I tell him stubbornly. "Rai I'm not saying I'm leaving tomorrow or even next week, so you can relax. We both know Marco wouldn't let me off the ship without him being confident in my own abilities." I point out. "I think it's safe to say that it'll be a while until he's comfortable with the idea anyways." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Rai simply nods his head. "It'll be weird when you leave." He concludes; shaking my head I smile at him. "Well I suppose you can't exactly stay here forever."


	18. Start of Trouble

Well is has been awhile, I apologize for that. c:

* * *

Sitting on my bed I flip through the book again, it is a little weird that it was left with the letter, this whole secret thing is starting to wear really thin, but then again maybe I just need to get to the next part of the quest, yes a quest. Absently I stare at the pages trying to take in all the information present to me.

"You read the book day and night, I am absolutely positive you know everything there is to know about it." Thatch says taking his seat next to my feet. "Girlie, I believe you are boarding obsess." He jokes smiling at me.

"Then I think I should take a break." I say shutting the book and setting it on my bed next to me as I flip over and move so I'm sitting next to Thatch. "What brings you all the way to my room?" I ask the commander curiously, normally if they need me they send Rai to get me, which _is _unfair to Rai as we have both tried to explain.

"I just wanted to check in on you; maybe you feel a little guilt?" He asks concernedly. "It isn't everyday a girl whose father is a high ranking Marine officer gives up some information like you just did." Thatch says staring at me seriously.

"I told you, I don't really care about the Devil Fruit or for the people that are protecting it." I tell him turning away from him. "Of all the despicable Marines there are, they are in this squad." I tell him seriously. The ones in charge of guarding this particular base, "I was never blind to how bad some of the Marines really are." I tell him turning back to look at him.

"I know, but Rosie." He says sympathetically. "Come on let's head to dinner, I'm sure Marco will flip if you decide to skip dinner again."

"It was _one_ time and I fell asleep!" I rant getting up, well playfully at least. I always like talking with Thatch, he's a lot of fun, but if he's worried then I suppose maybe I should be too. I should feel _a little_ bad about what I told these guys right? I mean what if one of them ends up getting hurt from the information I gave them?

At dinner I sit with Rai seeing as Marco and Thatch as swept away to make a plan with the very important information I gave, and as I have been told I'm not allowed to be seen at the base since I am still 'missing'. "So I think while they are away we can focus on your combat skills, especially since Marco won't be drilling us."

Giggling I nod my head, it doesn't really bother me that I'm not getting to go, after all I have no want of that Devil Fruit or the information that that particular base has that the Whitebeard Pirates seem so interested in. "So tell me, why do you want the information compiled there about the Devil Fruit?" I ask Rai curiously.

He stares at me weirdly. "Obviously so we know who has powers in the Marines besides the obvious, and who is planning to get one." He says simply, "Tactical advantage." He sums up simply. "The world isn't exactly as peacefully as it was on your dad's ship."

"I told you I was sheltered, who would I know if the world was or wasn't right?" I ask him smirking. "After all it doesn't really to me I guess, as long as you guys stay safe." I murmur worriedly. "Damn it Thatch." I grumble now completely worried.

Rai looks at me weirdly, but doesn't press it. Finishing dinner we both head to my room, we've been kinda planning too. When I leave Rai has been very expressive about how worried he is about me. "So I still think that you should head back to your dad before you go off on this great expedition." Rai says frowning. "I mean you could stalk up, and even find someone to go with you. Your mom had Bae so maybe you should have someone too."

Rolling my eyes I pet Pumpkin's head lightly. "I'll have Pumpkin, and I told you. If I go back to my dad first then there is no way that he'll even let me out of his sight. Hell he'll probably send me to live on base."

"So you get delayed a little. You'll be safe." He argues pouting, a pouting pirate, how humorous.

Again I roll my eyes; Rai is skeptical about everything and worries far too much. "Then how do you expect me to ever see you guys again? Rai I'll have to go off on my own anyways, besides I rather the Marines and World Government not know about me intending to start what my family seems to have this tradition of doing."

Rai sighs heavily. "I still think you should bring a snail transponder and a white one." He says seriously. "That way you'll be able to call for help if you need it."

"Alright, alright, if it'll make you happy." I mutter throwing my hands up, Rai smiles at me good-naturedly, "I know you're just worried, but maybe you could have a little bit more faith in me?"

"I will right after you stop attracting so much trouble." He says happily. "That and I think it'll make it easier on a certain someone else too."

Blushing I look away from Rai, I am still slightly mortified that every time since the first time Marco and I were _together_, Thatch and Rai have managed to walk in. "You could knock or you know not bother us." I tell him blushing beet-red I'm sure. "I mean seriously turn off whatever sensor it is!" I whine turning to face the now smug Rai.

"You're too young and he's too old." Rai teases me; he and Thatch seem to be caught up in this whole age difference thing, something about Marco robbing my father of something or whatever. "Though Marco was pretty terrifying when you were kidnapped, so don't just disappear cause I am absolutely positive he'd go on a rampage or something."

"I'll have to then, I'm not sure Marco will be exactly happy with the plan." I murmur quietly. "Anyways you better get going, you have night watch tonight." I remind Rai seriously, groaning he gets up and sends me one last look. "Night Rai" I say smiling.

Pumpkin hops off my lap and paws at the door, he likes Rai so given the chance the little guy will stalk Rai around the ship. "Night Rose, see you tomorrow afternoon." He says waving me off, as Rai leaves Marco comes in with a tired look on his face. "Night Commander." Rai says with a joking salute before heading off with Pumpkin following at his heels.

"So in three days I will be gone." Marco says seriously. "For three days with Thatch and a few of our guys, you'll be okay here with Rai?" He asks me seriously. "Ace won't be back until the day after we leave."

Chuckling I nod my head, taking his hand in mine I look at it with Marco just standing in front of me while I sit on my bed still. "I'll be fine, worried, but fine." I confess quietly, looking up I force a smile before I get on my knees on the mattress and wrap my arms around Marco's neck. "Promise to be careful." I whisper holding Marco against me.

"I will." The commander promises kissing the side of my head. "Promise to behave?" He counters with a slightly playful tone, I know he's trying to easy my mind, so I'll let it go.

"I can try." I say pulling away, as I pull away I look into Marco's eyes, the pale blue still striking. Kissing his cheek lightly I smile at him. "I hope Thatch is busy." I murmur as Marco's body pushes me back with his arms easing me down gently.

"He should be." He says smirking at me devilishly; oh Marco absolutely had something to do with Thatch and him being busy then. I revel in the time we have alone and the rarity of it not being interrupted.

…

Ace came back; Rai and I train with Ace now barking commands at us and his men, though I'm letting it slide since it's keeping my mind off of the guys that are still off on their mission. I stare off into ocean during one of my breaks, I am unbelievably worried, I miss Marco, Thatch, John and Damon, and the other three guys that went on the mission.

"Rosie, they'll be back tonight, no worries." Rai says patting my back, though I don't feel reassured at all. "Come on perk up, we can go prank Ace." He says grinning at me with that sly look that's gotten us some very nice laughs.

Getting up I follow Rai as we search for a particular freckled commander, passing by one of the men in Ace's divisions we nod our heads as hello, I don't like him. He gives me the creeps. The man is huge, tall, and even a little scary in a very idiotic way to hide like he's planning kind of way.

Moving on to the dining hall we find the next in command of the ship, asleep and looking _very_ vulnerable. Moving in we proceed with the very fun plan. Carefully slipping Ace's hat off we take some of the hair ties that I have and do his hair up pretty, next with a marker we color Ace's cheeks red, in the end he looks _very_ pretty.

Rushing out of the room as fast as we go and to the other end of the ship we end up panting and breathing very hard. "That was perfect." I say between breaths. "He is going to be so pissed." I say grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, so much for you keeping out of trouble." I hear a very familiar voice, whipping around I see Marco landing soundlessly on the deck as the other guys climb up. "What exactly did you two do this time?" He asks with a raised brow. Though I shrug my shoulders, mostly because I know he'll see it when Ace realizes what Rai and I did, Marco cocks his head to the side. "What, no kiss? You didn't miss me?" He asks feigning hurt.

Walking over to Marco with slow and deliberate steps I smile at him relieved. "You are out of your mind if you think I didn't miss you." I say as I break into a run and tackle him into a hug. "I was _not_ at all fine with you being gone like this." I tell him pouting. "I missed you far too much." I declare.

"I missed you too." He mumbles as we hug tightly, pulling apart slightly he tilts my chin up and captures my lips. The kiss is very sweet, until we hear a very familiar yell and thud.

"Rose, Rai!" The Second Division Commander booms, pulling away I keep a straight face, unlike everyone around us who are in an uproar over the cute makeover Rai and I are _very_ responsible for. "Look what you did." He says while frantically gesturing to his head.

I nod my head shamelessly. "Yes, and it is rather wonderful don't you think?" I ask him sassily with Marco's arms tucked around me securely. "I think the look is rather marvelous." I joke as Rai cracks and bursts out in laughter.

Ace glares at me, which looks very ridiculous with his hair in two pigtails on the top of his head and the two bright read 'blush' on his face only bringing out his freckles a little bit more. Ace is furious as he tries to make sentences, though he has gotten _much_ better at controlling his temper and the tendency to burst into flames, which is mainly because Rai and I provoke him so much, just like he and Thatch do to Rai and I. Storming off, probably to wash his face, Ace is radiating off a lot of heat.

"Well, I see the trouble you got into." Marco says chuckling happily. "I am very happy to see you getting by just fine with me gone." He says.

Slapping his arm I glare at him. "That was boredom, and Rai taking care of it." I tell him flatly. "That in no way even compares to how lonely I was at night." I tease him running out of his arms after a quick bush of his chest with my hand, which in turn has Marco chasing after me.

Giggling happily I jump over railing, avoiding people and trying very hard to escape the now bothered Marco, which I'm doing a pretty good job that is until I nearly ram into several people, one of them being Thatch with a box.

Marco wraps his arms around me tightly, Thatch looks at us interested. "I see you two are busy. Just know it is still daylight, and I wanted to thank you Rose for this." He says patting the box lightly. I suppose he was the one who found whatever fruit it was that was there.

I grin at him as I'm picked up and carried off. "Welcome back Thatch!" I call happily to the now smirking Thatch, waving back at me he winks.

"You are a tease, I have no idea who put that streak in you, but I need to find them." Marco growls as he carries me down stairs and towards his room.

"Well then I think you should get well acquainted with Ace, Rai, Thatch and yourself." I say cheekily, which he pinches my butt in response to. "Mister I think you're asking for some sass."


	19. Promises

It has been too long, but here is an update, I shall return again with the next chapter soon. c:

* * *

Marco and I are heading up to dinner, both of us walking when I notice Thatch and a very familiar figure lowering a boat before jumping on it. "I thought he'd be eating by now and what was that guy doing?" I murmur to Marco, though I'm unsettled with how Thatch is just sitting against the railing not moving.

"Rose, stay here." He mutters before walking closer, I stay still watching as Marco gets closer. "Go get Haku." He murmurs urgently.

Turning I run to the mess hall, he normally eats here with some of the other doctors on board, running through the tables I jump of people dodging them as I finally make it to the table closest to the medical bay hall. "Haku, Marco needs you up on deck, it's an emergency." I tell him feeling the fear crawl up into me. "We need to hurry." I tell him tears pooling. "It's Thatch."

Haku and a few other doctors, jump out of their seats and start running, I lead them on deck to where Marco and Thatch are.

"Rose, stay here." Haku says patting my shoulder as he knees next to Thatch, he waves Marco off, who comes to my side.

"What happened?" I ask him quietly. "Marco?" I ask seeing him completely shocked; Haku and the others all get up and shake their heads. I close my eyes because I have a feeling I already know what's happened.

"Rose, I have to go to Pops. Go find Rai and wait with him. Tell Ace and the other commanders to meet me with Pops." He says calmly. "Go."

I run back to where everyone is eating, reaching the commander table in tears I find Ace, Jozu with all the other commanders that are back on the ship. "You need to go see Whitebeard and Marco." I tell them wiping my tears away. "It's really important."

Excluding Ace everyone rushes to go see what's happened. "Rose, are you okay?" He asks hugging me tightly. "What happened?"

"It's Thatch" I tell him crying all over again, by this time I can't talk, I'm too worried, I'm scared and more than anything I'm afraid of the cause.

Ace eventually let's Rai take me, rubbing my back he tries soothing me. "You need to stop crying, Pops is going to tell us everything. Rose..." He murmurs. "Marco, what happened?"

"Thatch was killed." He says pulling me into his arms. By this point I'm a complete mess, I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm scared, and just so many other things. "I'm taking her to her room." Marco says picking me up.

…

The next few days are a bit of a blur. We stopped on an island and buried our dear friend. After a while it was found out that Teach killed Thatch, no one is saying why he did it, but Marco is getting antsy, Rai is with me constantly and Ace is angry. Teach was under his command, so in Ace's mind it's his responsibility to take care of him, at least that's what Rai is saying.

"Rai, do you know why?" I ask him biting my lip. "Tell me it." I demand from my bed.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Rose, it'd be better if Marco told you." He says treading across the room to my bed. "We're still trying to figure out what to do. Whitebeard is trying to keep Ace on the ship and under control."

"Then go get Marco" I say hiding my face in my arms. "If it's better for me to hear from him, then go get him so he can tell me." I say crying all over again. The last time I saw him was before Marco and I ran off to his room, now he's gone.

"Alright, I'll go get him." He murmurs getting off my head. "Just promise me you won't be doing anything once you find out."

I remain still, I refuse to make a promise, if no one wants to tell me, then it has to deal with me or something about me, right? So I stay on my bed unmoving; wallowing in the loss of a good friend.

"Rose" I hear Marco say entering my room, he's been avoiding me since we found Thatch. "I'm not sure you should know when you're like this." He musters out while taking a seat on my bed. "Teach killed Thatch for the devil fruit we found he found during the raid."

Whimpering I pull my body even closer together, because I told them about that stupid base, and that damn fruit that I knew they had, Thatch is dead.

"Don't blame yourself, no one knew what Teach was after, we were all fooled." Marco says taking a seat next to me. "We're discussing how safe it will be for you on she ship from now on." Marco says quietly.

"Because of what Teach knows?" I ask him quietly; for the most part everyone knows who my dad is, but as far as who knows who I am, I'm not entirely sure.

"Yeah, we aren't really sure how much he knows, Rose, it might be safer for you to go back to your dad." He whispers taking my hand. Feeling my whole body shake, the kind that once it starts it won't stop; I don't want to leave yet. "Pops hasn't said anything one way or the other." He says while stroking the top of my head.

Pulling away I shrug his hand off, getting up I leave him in my room as I go on a search. Finding the Second Commander, he's furiously training with Jozu. I watch them, Ace unleashing all his anger on his fellow brother.

"Rose, I want you safe." Marco says blocking me from turning around and slipping away. "I know it isn't ideal, but we don't have any idea as to what Teach knows." He argues, looking away from Marco I hold back fighting with him. "Rose…"

"It sounds like you're the one who doesn't want me on the ship, Marco I'm not going back to my dad." I tell him looking him in the eye.

"Then where would you go?" He asks hardening his look on me. "Where?" He asks me stubbornly. "The safest place for you is with your father on some naval base."

Letting out a dry laugh I glare at Marco. "No, it isn't. I go back to my dad and he'll never let me go. I'll be stuck just like I was before." I tell him trying to stay calm. "If you're sending me back to the Marines then don't expect to see me again, they won't let me go. Obviously they knew who my mother was and what she started. They're probably afraid that I'll start the same tradition that she did."

"Life with you running on your own isn't what you should be doing, you're young Rose." Marco says grabbing my arm. "I care about you; I don't want to lose you too." He mutters pulling me into a hug and holding me."

I hug Marco back, I don't press the issue, but I also don't have any intentions of going to live my father again. I'm not going to go back until I know the truth; there are too many gaps, too many unknowns for me to ever trust him. My mother was on the run of him and then suddenly she decides to settle down and raise me with him? It doesn't make any sense.

Marco and I walk around the ship, well he's following me and I'm trying to clear my head. Eventually I end up where we found Thatch. I stare at the spot, feeling my lip tremble and tears sliding down my face, I simply stand still gaze at the spot.

After a bit I turn around and head back to my room, shutting the door on Marco's face I sit against the door. "Rose, open the door."

"So you can watch me?" I ask him crying even harder, my whole body is shaking; I feel that same fear sinking in as when we found Thatch. "I don't need a babysitter right now."

For a while I don't hear anything, but then Marco comes flying into my room, picking me up off the ground he kisses the top of my head. "I'm not your babysitter." He mumbles sitting on the bed with me still in his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hold Marco tightly. "Please don't cry." He mumbles sadly.

Slowly I calm down, resting my head on Marco's shoulder I stare at the fabric of his shirt, it seems strange that someone I care so much about is suddenly gone. "I miss him Marco." I whisper sadly, but my tears aren't falling again, not yet.

"Me too Rose." Marco says in a low voice. "He was always bugging me about how I treated you, kept saying what I wasn't ready to admit."

"Thatch was always teasing me about you. I'm glad he and Rai both did it." I say smiling a little bit. "Did you know him for a long time?"

Marco nods his head; turning my head so that I'm looking at him I see the faint smile. "Yeah, we're been in Pops' crew for a long time, nearly twenty years now."

"That's older than me." I point out quietly, Marco pinches me lightly, but he's smiling at me. "What?"

Chuckling he kisses my lips lightly. "Thatch teased me a lot about our age difference, that I was stealing something precious from your parents." He says while shaking his head.

I nod my in agreement; Marco raises an eyebrow and looks at me questioningly. "Marco, my mother loved me more than anything, if she were still alive she'd probably beat you for corrupting me." I say with a grin. "My father _is_ very protective over me, if he knew that I was with you like this, you'd be dead and I'd be locked away." I say happily.

Marco kisses my cheek again. "I can relate, I'd like nothing more than to keep you with me always, but you're going to leave for one reason or another." He says somberly. "Since I know you won't go back to your dad," He says while giving me a look. "At least talk to Rai about it."

"You're only saying that because you're hoping he'll talk me out of it." I say smirking at Marco, and for a moment I almost want to say something, but I decide it'll be best to hold back on that. "When I do leave, Marco, promise not to forget about me?" I ask him holding up my pinky finger.

With a small smile he wraps his pinky around mine and kisses my hand. "I couldn't ever forget about you." He mumbles happily. "You better not forget me Girlie."

I kiss him this time, it is different being the one to initiate the kiss, pulling away I nod my head. "My memories were taken from me, as soon as I saw you; everything with you in it came back crystal clear." I say smiling.

Marco grins at me. "You never told me that." Stroking the side of my face he smiles at me. "Anything else you've been keeping from me?"

"I remembered the promise you made while I was captured and that guy took my memories, then when I saw you I knew that I'd be okay, even with that creep taking so much away he couldn't take that away. So no, I won't ever forget about you." I say as he kisses the top of my head.

"Then we'll be okay, when we run into each other again it'll be just like it is now." He says contently.

Yawning I curl into his chest even more, Marco leans back and holds me close against him. "Don't leave." I whisper as I close my eyes.

"I won't."


	20. The Plan

It's kinda sudden I know, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to go back to your dad's ship?" Rai asks, nearly shouting, covering his mouth I glare at him, Rai pushes my hand off roughly while returning the glare. "Rose, what exactly are you planning?"

"To continue what I started." I tell him simply. "I'm going to follow the clues that I get." I tell him shrugging my shoulders. "The only other person that knows is you." I say staring at him; Rai ruffles his dark hair up and closes his eyes. "I'm telling you because Marco asked that I talk to you about it."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?!" He hisses opening his eyes; they're a midnight blue and looking at me worriedly. "Rose, your own mother didn't even do all that on her own." He says trying to reason with me. "Marco will be furious when he figures it out or were you planning on telling him?"

"Well then I'll just find someone to go with me and yes, I plan on telling Marco." I say easily, though I know that that isn't an easy task, finding someone to stand against the World Government, Marines and anyone else who wouldn't or would want me to find whatever it is at the end of the journey.

"You're insane you know that?" Rai asks muttering. After a few moments my friend looks up at me. "If you're going to go then bring me." He says crossing his arms; I give him an unsure look, to which he scoffs at. "Like you said, I'm the only one that knows, I'll save your ass, I know how to sail, I can fight off pirates that you wouldn't be able to and if we run into anything we can't handle I can get us out." He says determined. "I don't want to lose another friend Rose."

"And Whitebeard?" I ask him frowning. "I don't want you to give up all that you already have." I say frowning at him. "And even if we do go off together, how do I know you won't report my every move to Marco or something?"

"We're best friends." Rai says simply. "And I know how important this is to you, and you know something Rose, if protecting and helping you means leaving for a little while then alright. I'll be okay with that."

…

That same night I sat down with Marco, Rai of course demanded I tell Marco the full idea of what I would be doing and that I wouldn't be alone that very night. "So when you say you're not going to go back, you intend to get hunted down by the Marines doing the same thing your mother did instead?" Marco asks watching me from his bed.

I nod my head confidently. "Rai says he'll go with me." I say gently. "And I think we both knew I couldn't have you guys come with me the whole way through." Moving from my spot I take a seat next to Marco, who wraps his arm around me carefully.

"You think you can handle it?" Marco asks pulling me to relax against him. "You can handle running from anyone who figures out what you're doing and fighting, possibly having to kill people to do what you're setting out to do."

"Running, fighting yes, killing a person though I don't know." I mumble honestly. "I have no idea who my mother really was, all I know is that I've been stuck believing whatever I've been told. Now I have a chance to really go out and find the truth out. Marco, this is something I have to do."

Marco nods his head, kissing the top of mine he lets out a long sigh. "You're so goddamn stubborn." He mutters chuckling lightly. "You'll do whatever you want anyways right?" He asks somewhat worriedly.

"You know, you trained me, Thatch did, and Rai won't let me make stupid choices, besides we promised to see each other again."

"Pops will want to know." Marco says seriously. "It'll be dangerous."

I nod my head knowingly already. "Rai is talking about getting Haku to give us so pointers in case one of us gets injured." I say building our case. "We'll be okay."

Marco gets up turning to look at me on his bed. "It's just, it means letting you go to do something so dangerous and against everything you knew."

I nod my head agreeing with him, it means letting go of a lot of things and going against what I knew while growing up. Though to be fair all that seems to be wrong anyways. "That's just part of life isn't it?" I ask him as I push my hair back.

Hearing a knock on the door Marco answers it and he nods his head before waving me to follow. "Pops, he wants to talk to you."

Getting up from his bed I follow behind Marco and Namur. The fishman looks back at me for a moment, "It's nice to finally meet you." He says with a smirk.

I smile at him happy to see he's friendly. "And you, Marco has told me a bit about you." I say nodding over to him.

"Thatch told me a lot about you." He says easily. "He was always going on about how you two should get together already." He says smirking at Marco's discomfort. "Something about Marco not manning up."

"Oi" he mutters chuckling. "I like to think that I did." Marco says chuckling.

Namur chuckles, obviously pleased with being able to tease the First Division Commander, "For a human who started out with little combat knowledge, you're not half bad." He finishes as we get to Whitebeard.

I smile at the Commander happily. "Thanks."

Leaving us with Whitebeard Namur heads off casually walking off, turning my attention to the Captain of the ship I stare up at him hesitantly, Rai appears next to us moments later.

"I take it you're more like your mother than just in looks." Whitebeard says smirking at me knowingly. "Marco told me that you won't be returning to your father's ship; that leaves you with the options of going into hiding, which doesn't seem likely."

"Or finishing the journey I started." I finish as I push my hair back again.

Rai steps forward to stand even with me. "And I want to go with her, to make sure she doesn't get eaten by seakings or something." Rai says firmly. "Pops, Rose wouldn't last too long alone."

I roll my eyes, but decide to accept it. "They seem determined." Marco says walking over to take a seat next to Whitebeard, sitting down comfortably he looks at me sadly. "I know there isn't a thing I could say to keep her from going."

"Then at the next island you two will leave." Whitebeard says watching us carefully. "Girlie, this isn't some picnic you're starting." He warns me. "And Rai, you better be careful." He says guzzling down some sake. "This is dangerous and I'm sure once those idiots figure out what you two are doing you'll be hinted down." Rai and I both nod our heads, we've already discussed the possibility of what will happen once the wrong people catch on.

Waving us off Rai and I head back towards our rooms. "We land in two days." He says carefully. "We should get packed, then on the island we'll get a boat and stock up on supplies. We'll need to see if we can get a log pose from navigation one for the New World and then one for the first half."

"Then we'll need to get Haku to give us some basic first aid." I add nodding my head to everything Rai has on his list. "Suppose we should get started." I say as he drops me off at my room.

"You'll have to say good bye to Marco." He says looking away, slapping his shoulder I glare at him. "What, I'm just saying." Waving off as he walks towards the first division sleeping quarters.

Scoffing I roll my eyes at him, entering my room I see said command already laying in my bed. "He's right you know." Marco says smirking at me.

"I suppose you used the window to beat us." I say glancing at my now open window. "Glad to see you so at ease in here." I say smirking at him.

Marco gets up and crosses the room easily; cupping my face in his calloused hands he nods his head. "You have to be careful; I won't be there to save you." He mumbles worriedly. "No unnecessary dangers, chances, weird rituals, eating strange things without knowing what they are, no getting shot, stabbed, scratched or killed." He says seriously.

"I can do most of that." I say comfortingly. "I think though I run the chance of getting scratched." I whisper easing the tension. "Marco, I'll be safe." I whisper grabbing his shirt.

Marco wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me up, kissing me. The kiss is urgent and fervent. "Promise me that the next time I see you after you get off this ship, you'll be safe, stronger, and still you." He mumbles against my lips. "Don't let finding the truth of everything make you lose who you are."

"It's a deal." I whisper back as I run a hand through his hair.

…

Having everything packed and my room back to being bare I glance at Ace, he's volunteered to carry my two bags up to the deck; I have the Eternal Pose tucked safely into my bag on my back, along with the book and letter. Pumpkin is trailing behind me faithfully, the little guy isn't so small anymore; Haku says he's probably almost fully grown.

"You know, I'm going to miss having you and Rai around." He says as we walk up towards the deck where Rai and everyone who wants to say good bye are waiting. "Be safe." He mutters nudging me lightly as we walk up the stairs. I watch Ace's back as we climb up the stairs, stopping I watch him for a moment longer before he turns around. "Something the matter Rose?"

"I feel guilty too." I tell him carefully. "I want you to be safe too." I say walking up to him and hugging the freckled Commander tightly. "Please." I mumble before kissing his cheek.

"I'll do my best, and I want you to keep an eye out for my brother, he's causing some havoc." Ace says while shaking his head regretfully. "Maybe you can talk some sense into his thick-rubbery-skull." The Second Division Commander jokes lightly.

I nod my head, Ace seems a bit more unpredictable than normal, but I let it slide seeing as he's the one carrying my bags. Whitebeard has given us a small ship, one that one person could easily sail, and one that he wants us to be careful with.

Ace drops my bags down next to the first aid kit Haku and a few other doctors put together, a crate of food Johnny has given us and Rai's bag. "Thanks." I mumble hugging Ace tightly one last time. "Be careful." I whisper in his ear. "I'm going to miss you Freckles." I say affectionately.

"Oi, no goggling." Marco barks, must be the shirt and shorts. "Hands off Fire-Fist." He gripes as our hug lasts too long to his liking.

Turning around I smile at Vista, him handing me a sword. "You've done well, remember to practice." He says patting my shoulder. "Safe travels Rose."

I nod my head at him, turning I see Namur smiling at me. "You two better watch out for the seakings." He says nodding at me.

"We will, and if we run into them I have the perfect bait." I joke as Rai looks over at me shocked. "I am only joking, I need you to sail, but once you teach me all bets are off on that." I say nudging his shoulder. "We should get loaded up."

Marco of course is taking care of it, leaving me to carry my own bags onto the ship. Setting my bags down on my bunk I turn around and bump into someone.

"I refuse to give them a show." Marco mutters kissing the top of my head. "Don't do anything too stupid."

"And you better not chase nurses." I mutter wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll miss you Marco."

Pulling my arms down Marco kisses me gently before pulling away. "I love you." I whisper smirking at him. "So you better leave those other women alone."

Marco grins at me. "Rosie, you are definitely fearless, stubborn, naïve and very clever, I love all that about you. So you can sleep at night knowing I'm not chasing other women."

"Not even ones that are a smidgen like me?" I question him cheekily.

Marco chuckles, pecking my lips before taking my hands. "Did I mention cheeky?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "No, but I'm pretty sure that's implied." Marco steps back, leading me on the deck of the very small ship. "No nurses." I remind him playfully.

Marco nods his head. "No random strings of men either."

As the Moby Dick pulls away from the island Marco takes one look back at it before kissing my lips and stepping back. In a smooth jump up Marco is changed into his phoenix form and is flying back to the flag ship.

"We should get everything organized before we push off ourselves." Rai says awkwardly, by his feet is Pumpkin who is happily wrapping his tail around his legs. "Get the kitchen first while I get everything ready for sailing." He says smirking at me and shooing the fox off his legs, it's pretty funny to watch him bargain with the little guy.

I nod my head, heading below deck. Quickly organizing the kitchen and then setting our navigational things up on a shelf I smile at Rai as he comes below as well. "Are we all set?" I ask him wiping my hands off on my shorts.

With a simple nod of his head Rai is leading me up; Pumpkin is sunbathing out of the way and very content with himself. "Let's get you acquainted with sailing, shall we?" He says.


End file.
